


Sex and Security

by Emma_Swan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Escort Service, F/F, Fluff, G!P Emma Swan, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Prompt Fill, Reader request, Regina Mills - Freeform, Sexual Content, Smut, Swan Queen - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, emma swan - Freeform, fantasies, no magic, romantic feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 84,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Swan/pseuds/Emma_Swan
Summary: Emma Swan spends most of her time running her lucrative security business, but her ten year old son Henry knows how lonely she is. When an opportunity arises, Henry decides to find her the perfect friend, and unwittingly hires Regina, an escort. Will his mom find happiness, or will Henry learn that not all wishes come true?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Badgirl1311](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgirl1311/gifts).



> This was originally supposed to be a one-shot to fill a prompt request, but we're bad at those.

Henry walked into the lobby of his high-rise apartment building at the end of a long school day. He rocked back onto the balls of his feet in excitement as he greeted the security guards behind the large marble desk. “Hey Victor,” he grinned. “Hey David.” Sliding into a chair with wheels, Henry dropped his backpack on the floor. 

 

More often than not, Henry found himself hanging around in the company of the guards, if only because it gave him an excuse to watch the comings and goings of his neighbors while he waited for his Mom to get home after work. He only stopped for a few minutes each afternoon — long enough to form a friendship with the guards, but not long enough to get on their nerves. 

 

David held his hand up for a high-five, and Henry slapped it before he reached for the open bag of barbecue-flavored chips that was always stowed away behind the counter. 

 

“How was school today?” David asked, and Henry indulged him by reporting his success at the science fair. Their usual topics involved sports, Henry’s academics, or the newest video games. Once or twice, Henry overheard the guys talking privately about his Mom – how she never seemed to bring men around, dressed almost exclusively in suits, and how that meant she was a lesbian. 

 

David had argued on her behalf, insisting that Miss Swan must just be focused on her thriving company — too focused to seek out companionship — but Henry knew the truth of the matter. 

 

Years ago, when his Mom actually dated, she brought home different women every week. They were always friendly, but none of them stuck around long enough to become a serious part of his life, and for a while that was how he liked it. 

 

He only picked up on his Mom’s loneliness recently, and he thought he could help her out in that department. Overall, he had good judgment for a ten year old; he had learned how to size people up pretty fast. But finding a suitable date for his Mom proved to be much harder than he thought—no matter how much effort he put into it. 

 

Henry happened to be thinking about all of this when a business card amongst Victor’s stuff caught his eye. He read the small text with his tongue wedged between his teeth, and with a slight squint of his eyes. The card must be for a dating company, he assumed: 

 

_Upon a Star: Why dream of a happy ending when we can provide one for you?_

 

The fine print gave more details, including a vague list of services that Henry didn’t read, and a phone number. No one noticed his fixation on the card, and Henry casually committed the company website to memory. He checked it out later that night on his iPad, and used his Mom’s credit card to set up a meeting with the first woman who appeared to be her type. It confused him that he had to pay a fee, but he compared the experience to buying digital apps, and carried on with the whole process without even checking the amount. 

 

In the morning while his Mom was in the shower, Henry checked his iPad to see if he had gotten a response. Practically vibrating with excitement as his plan came to fruition, he hurriedly sent a message back to say he would be wearing a grey scarf with red stripes so the stranger he selected would know how to recognize him. 

 

With an abundance of energy, Henry threw on his school clothes and bounded down the hall to brush his teeth. Emerging moments later with his unruly short hair only half combed, and the taste of toothpaste on his tongue, Henry shot into the kitchen and clambered onto a seat at the table.

 

“Whoa, kid, you’re up early,” Emma remarked, bemused by the sight of her son so wide awake and eager to get going. “Usually I have to pry you off the mattress to come get breakfast.” She joked, scooping scrambled eggs from the pan to stack on Henry’s toast. She set the plate in front of her son and poured him a cup of orange juice to wash it down.

 

“Just looking forward to school,” Henry insisted, taking a large bite as if he were starved. He hated having to lie to his Mom, and figured as long as he was chewing, it meant he had less time to talk.

 

“Yeah?” Emma asked from over her shoulder as she poured herself a strong cup of coffee to kick start her day. “How come?”

 

“Martin has a pet frog and Mrs. Creedy said he could bring it in to show us today.” Henry took a large gulp of his juice to swallow down the tall tale, and grimaced at the taste. He should have waited to brush his teeth.

 

“Huh. Nice.” Emma said around the rim of her mug. She sipped at her drink as though it were an elixir and yawned softly into the rising steam. “I was thinking since it’s Friday, why don’t I pick you up from school and we can try that new pizza place that opened last week?”

 

For a moment Henry felt torn, because he knew how hard his Mom worked, and how much she looked forward to spending time with him on the weekend, but he also knew how sad she seemed whenever they were out and she noticed happy couples laughing together. “I like taking the bus.” He suddenly blurted, because he refused to mess up this chance to find her a happy ending. “Besides,” he added quickly to soothe the sting he no doubt caused. “I was kinda hoping you’d make tacos tonight.”

 

“Oh. Okay,” Emma softly murmured, clutching her mug a little closer to herself. Henry was growing up so fast, and maybe he didn’t want his friends seeing him being picked up outside of school anymore. She disguised her hurt by smoothing one hand down her tie, then forced a smile onto her face. “I’ll stop by the store instead, and when you get home, we’ll make tacos.”

 

“Great!” Henry yelped, scooting out of his chair to grab his school bag. “Thanks mom,” He beamed, quickly wrapping his arms around her waist in hug before rushing out the door to get the bus with a call of, “See you later!”

 

“Have a good day, Henry.” Emma yelled back, slumping as the door shut behind him. “I love you.” She whispered to the empty apartment. Thankfully she didn’t have time to wallow, and slammed back the rest of her coffee, then grabbed the keys to her Mustang.

 

 

 

Nobody appeared to notice that Henry got off the school bus two blocks from his usual stop on the way home that afternoon. He blended with the other kids and then rushed off down the street to the small diner that made the best grilled cheese. He knew it for a fact because it was his Mom’s favorite place to get it. With a push, he opened the heavy door and picked the front booth so he could see who came inside. Under the table, he kicked his legs with nervous excitement.

 

The waitress paused as she caught sight of him, and suspiciously quirked her eyebrow. “Hey buddy, you in here alone?” She asked gently.

 

Henry gave her a bright smile and clasped his hands on top of the table. “Just waiting on someone. She’ll be here in a minute.” He assured her, and then looked at the large clock that hung on the wall. It was almost four. The time he picked to meet the woman.

 

“Okay,” The waitress laughed. “How about a milkshake on the house while you wait?”

 

“Chocolate, please,” Henry happily agreed, and browsed the menu while he inconspicuously watched the door. 

 

Regina stepped into the diner in a clinging black dress with capped sleeves and a sweeping low neckline, which showed off plenty of cleavage. Her stiletto heels completed the outfit and drew attention to her toned legs and thighs. Sunglasses sat low on the bridge of her nose, and she raised them up as she scanned the unusual location for the man who matched the description she received. 

 

At first Regina paused uncertainly, and noticed that a man at the counter had turned, giving her eyes, and all of the right signs of interest. She would have approached him, but a woman in a pastel cardigan joined him first, and she could tell by the way that he turned sharply around that it must be his wife.

 

Henry perked up at the sight of Regina and paused mid slurp while drinking his milkshake. He scooted out of his booth, and stood up to his full height as he carefully approached Regina. “Hey,” he stated. “It’s me. Henry.”

 

Regina had to fully remove her sunglasses and bend at the waist to greet her strange client, who certainly might have been looking for a playmate – although he never should stumbled across _her_ particular services for one. “Henry,” she frowned. “Didn’t you describe yourself as 5’8” and blonde?”

 

With a shrug of his shoulders, Henry boldly reached for Regina’s hand and tugged her towards his booth. He grinned at her as he pushed her towards a seat. “I picked you out for my Mom,” he enthusiastically explained: “She’s not here yet. I wanted to get to know you first. I have a list of questions. Do you smoke? What’s your favorite color? And are you a lesbian?” He seemed totally unconcerned by that last question, tossing it out there as casually as he had the others. “Also, do you like tacos?”

 

In spite of all her instincts that told her to flee, Regina was too taken aback by the string of questions. She wondered if the last two questions were related, or if this little boy even understood how tacos could be viewed as a euphemism. No doubt such things would be way over his head. “I haven’t smoked since I was seventeen, and I like the color red. I’ve had female clients in the past—if that’s what you mean. And doesn’t everyone like tacos?”

 

The waitress put a basket of fries in front of Henry, and he shoved them across the table towards Regina with an impressed look on his face. “Good answers. My Mom’s name is Emma,” Henry confided, more serious now that she must have passed his strange test by responding to those questions. “She’s pretty lonely and I would like you to be her friend. She’s always at work, and I spend a lot of time with nannies, except when she cooks for me. She still does that herself, even though it’s not easy with her schedule. I noticed your ad said that you could meet up late at night, which is good because sometimes my Mom doesn’t get home until really late.”

 

“Henry,” Regina sighed out in bewilderment, and peered down at his friendly offering while she tried to determine the best way to rationalize with him. “Your mother would probably like to choose her own friends, don’t you think?” she asked. “Especially the kinds of friends who would meet her late at night.”

 

“She usually lets me choose her pizza toppings and sometimes even her ties,” Henry argued, flaring his nostrils and putting his arms up on the table as he dunked his fries into ketchup. “Besides, I already paid you for tonight, so doesn’t that mean you’re going to stay? My mom needs someone who knows how to be a _good_ friend. And I read your profile.” Opening the zipper on his backpack, he revealed that he printed the page too. “It says you have a very talented mouth, which I think is good, because my mom isn’t much of a talker.”

 

Regina held her breath, and then exhaled steadily as once again Henry found ways of stalling her departure. She needed to phone her manager and let him decide how best to handle this, because the legal ramifications of the whole situation could be potentially damaging.

 

But then Henry piped up again, and gave her the saddest puppy eyes she had ever seen. “I never liked any of my mom’s other friends,” he admitted. “I didn’t want them in my life. Most of them ignored me and some of them were mean, and they hurt my mom. She never told me that, but I didn’t need her to say anything when they left. I could just tell they somehow hurt her feelings.”

 

Henry earned her sympathy, and he followed it up by sliding a picture over to her. The woman in the photo wore an expensive tailored suit, a side braid and a cocky grin - and she was attractive, handsome in a way that captivated Regina.

 

There was also something incredibly familiar about Emma that made Regina hesitate. In an instant, she recognized the stranger as someone she saw in a recent copy of Forbes magazine, on the coffee table in the home of a wealthy and high-powered client.

 

That made this situation all the more delicate, because such an influential person could more than afford to sue her company for sending Regina out to meet Henry.

 

Any trouble with clients would also in turn affect her. Regina’s cheque always reflected that — to the point that she suffered economic hardship because of it. 

 

But a problem with _Emma Swan_ would surely ruin her, and Regina fleetingly considered her options: she could leave now and allow her manager to handle the issue, or she could stay, meet Emma, and smooth things over before explaining what occurred and assuring her of a refund.

 

Deciding on the second option, Regina set her sunglasses down on the table. “Why don’t you text your mother now and see if she can join us?” she suggested. “That way she can meet me, and we can begin our evening together.” Some part of her felt guilty for tricking Henry, but it was his subterfuge that had gotten her into this complicated mess in the first place.

 

Henry eagerly agreed to the plan and phoned his mom to notify her that he was at the diner. 

 

About fifteen minutes later and in so much of a rush that she hadn’t changed, Emma barreled into the diner with a wild look of concern barely hiding her confusion. She swung her head around, and almost upended a cup of coffee a woman had ordered to go. Flustered, she mumbled her apologies as she caught sight of her son sitting in a booth. “Henry!” She called frantically, squeezing by customers to reach him.

 

Hunkering down, Emma cupped his face in her palms and searched his eyes. “What are you doing here? Are you alright? I expected you home twenty minutes ago. I thought you wanted me to make tacos for dinner?” The words tumbled from her mouth before she registered the figure sitting patiently at the other side of the table. Emma turned to glance—her attention returning back to Henry, only for her to belatedly be struck by the curious beauty of the woman who sat with him.

 

Emma stood up suddenly, her hand smoothing down her tie in an effort to collect herself, all while her gaze dragged subtly up the stranger. “Hi,” Emma offered with a confused, shy smile when their eyes met. She cocked her head, and opened her mouth to say more, but Henry beat her to it.

 

“Mom, this is Regina.” He said excitedly. “I got off at the wrong stop by accident and when she saw me by myself, she thought we should wait here. She told me to text you so you could come get me.” He beamed at them both, pleased with his own fabrication.

 

“You were looking out for him?” Emma asked, her eyes shining with gratitude. If anything had happened to Henry, she didn’t know what she’d do. Lose her damn mind, probably.

 

“Yup! She didn’t want to leave me by myself. She’s really nice.” Henry eagerly added, giving Regina his best, and most hopeful look that she would just play along. “You should invite her for dinner. You know, to say thank you.” 

 

“Henry…” Emma intoned softly.

 

“I could have been snatched off the streets!” Henry quickly argued, knowing exactly what to say to tug at his mother’s heart.

 

Emma winced at the harsh truth and turned fully towards Regina. “I’m sure you have better things to do than indulge a ten year old, but if you’re hungry at all, you’re more than welcome to come back with us for dinner. Or at the very least for a drink.” She shrugged, tucking her thumbs into her pants pockets. Then she blurted as an afterthought, “I’m Emma, by the way. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

Regina extended a manicured hand to Emma and took a moment to appreciate the sight of the muscular woman in such a well-fitted suit. “Regina,” she breathed. “It’s a pleasure. Henry has spent the last half hour telling me all about you.” 

 

In the time that Henry wove an elaborate lie for his mother, Regina figured out an easier solution to the issue before her: she could simply cancel the credit card transaction before Emma even discovered that the boy had hired an escort. It seemed like the best way forward—the one with the least chance of penalty involved, even if it still meant a smaller paycheck at the end of the month for Regina. 

 

She tried to avoid eye contact with Henry as she mulled over accepting the invitation, if only to ensure that her plan went off without complications. Henry appeared to be a shrewd child, and Regina had no doubt that he might confess all if she chose not to play along with his scheme. “I suppose a quick drink won’t hurt. It seems like I unexpectedly have a night off from work,” Regina confided, and attempted to plaster a smile over the cringe that threatened to appear on her lips. 

 

“Excellent,” Henry enthusiastically replied, and then wasted no time in grabbing Emma’s hand to guide her to the register. “Pay the bill so we can go home.” Once at a safe distance, he peered up at his mom to gauge her interest in Regina. He noticed her attention strayed back towards the booth, even as she handed over the cash for his food. “Let’s go Mom,” he ordered, and then dashed towards the door to catch up with Regina, who had stood up and started to head outside. 

 

 

Henry chatted about his day at school on the way back to their apartment, leaving no space for conversation or silence. It was a sly move on his part, an insurance policy to make sure neither of the adults could ruin their first meeting until Regina was home with them.

 

Emma strolled hand in hand with Henry, and cast apologetic glances Regina’s way as her son excitedly spoke of his day. When they entered the large building, the doorman greeted Emma warmly, and fondly ruffled Henry’s hair as he passed. 

 

Emma led them into an express elevator confidently and hit the button to take them to her top floor. The polished, mirrored walls reflected Regina in all angles, much to Emma’s chagrin. The dress Regina wore certainly flattered her, but Emma had no place in ogling the woman who had been kind enough to sit with her son.

 

Henry snagged the keys from Emma’s hand and rushed to open their door when the elevator reached its destination.

 

“Please excuse the mess. I wasn’t expecting company.” Emma explained, ushering Regina inside her immaculate apartment, and straight to the kitchen where two bags of groceries lay strewn across the counters, abandoned—the evidence of her panic when she’d gotten Henry’s text. “What can I get you?” She asked as casually as anyone would when addressing a stranger in her home. “Let’s see.” Opening the fridge, Emma took a gander at the contents and hummed low in her throat. “I have beer, and whiskey.” She grimaced at the sparse selection. “I’m not a big wine drinker. I’m sorry. I can send for something if you’d like.” She suggested, eyebrows lifting into a hopeful arch.

 

Part of Regina’s line of work entailed finding ways to make herself comfortable in the homes of other people, but stepping foot in the Swans’ penthouse proved daunting, if only because she was visiting under false pretenses. She skittishly glanced around at the furnishings in the neatly kept apartment, and openly gaped at Emma over the talk of drinks. “I’ll just have a glass of water, if that would be alright,” she softly replied, and drew her arms in close to her sides to avoid touching any of the countertops. 

 

“Right, of course.” Emma shook her head and she let out a short, sharp, and self deprecating laugh. “I’m so used with my own company I forgot I should ask if you wanted water or coffee.” She could have kicked herself—since when did she fumble so badly? Opening a cupboard to pull out a tall glass, Emma filled it up with chilled water straight from the fridge, and handed it off to Regina with a bashful half smile. “Sorry about that.”

 

Henry perched in his usual chair at the dining table and propped his chin in one hand to appreciate his impressive handiwork: neither Regina nor Emma could glance away from each other. “Hey Mom, I forgot to tell you. Peter downstairs invited me over tonight to play video games. Can I go for a little while? I promise to be back in time for dinner.” He begged, clasping his hands together and sticking out his bottom lip to plead. Since his mom seemed distracted, he moved backwards towards the door while he waited for official confirmation—then slyly escaped and hoped for the best.

 

The corners of Emma’s lips tugged downwards as it dawned on her that she was left alone to play host, and the awkwardness must have been palpable because Regina appeared to be feeling it. “I think I should apologize,” Emma said gently, sorting through the groceries methodically to put some away. “Henry’s a good kid, but he can be intense for people who don’t know him. He’s a real people person, you know?” She smiled warmly as she spoke of her son with pride. “You probably wish you were anywhere else other than here right now, and we’re basically strangers, but I know at least one thing about you.” 

 

Emma paused to look Regina in the eyes as she assessed. “You’re a good person.”  
With nimble fingers, she made easy work of washing a variety of vegetables that she set aside while she grabbed a knife and chopping board. “Not many people would have done what you did. I hope this hasn’t caused any problems for you. Earlier you mentioned work? I’d be happy to smooth it over with your boss or compensate you for whatever wages you might lose because of it.” The sincerity in her voice carried clearly over the noise of her chopping a bell pepper. “Oh,” She said suddenly, stopping dead as a thought hit her like a mallet. “Do you like tacos?” She asked. “If you’re vegetarian I can make some without beef.”

 

Regina felt her face burn scarlet from guilt as she gently placed her hand over Emma’s to bring a stop to her meal preparation. 

 

“Miss Swan,” Regina sighed with uncertainty. “I’m the one who should be apologizing. I need to tell you the truth about what happened.” Although she never intended to have this conversation, spending a few minutes in Emma’s company changed her mind entirely. 

 

Regardless of the potentially catastrophic consequences, Regina preferred honesty over continued deception, especially because Emma seemed to be a genuinely nice person. “I didn’t help Henry this afternoon,” she explained. “I work for a company that provides services to people that are looking to have a good time—or just want some easy companionship. Henry must have used your credit card, because he booked me for the night in the hopes of setting me up with you. I’m an escort.” She winced subtly as she disclosed her profession, but tried not to shy away and held her chin up proudly, lest Emma make any assumptions about her. “I was going to slip away shortly and issue you a refund, but now that Henry has left, it’s easier to speak openly about what I do. Anyway, I won’t waste any more of your time now. I’ll be on my way.” With as much care as possible, Regina set down Emma’s glass and tried to see herself out.

 

Whether from the sudden outpouring of truth or the soft warmth of Regina’s hand on hers, Emma experienced the most peculiar tingling at the base of her neck. Not to be mistaken with the icy chill of fear or the clammy sensation of dread— _this_ was wholly different. And it made Emma pause for a long moment while she absorbed the information. “So I was right.” She slowly stated, coming to life once again to stop Regina in her tracks with soft eyes and a curious smile. She shrugged at the befuddled expression on Regina’s face and supplied easily, “That you were a good person.” 

 

If it shocked Emma to find out that the beautiful woman standing in her kitchen was an escort, it certainly didn’t show. Who was she to judge how someone else got by in life? The pull of loneliness had brought many nights where Emma considered looking into hiring one, but ultimately she’d never had the courage to do it. “You showed up expecting a man, not a ten year old, and instead of walking away, you stayed to make sure he was safe until I got there. You didn’t have to come back here, or explain the situation, but you did.” Emma said with a subtle tilt of her head.

 

“Why don’t you stay for dinner anyway?” The suggestion was innocent, yet Emma felt herself blush. “As a guest,” She quickly cleared up. “My son is too smart for his age, and his own good most of the time, but he means well, even when he’s being a sneaky little bastard.” Emma laughed, rich and warm as the tension seeped from her muscles. “You should keep the money. I don’t need a refund. As far as I’m concerned you more than earned it.”

 

Regina spent plenty of time in the presence of her clients without so much as a scrap of clothing to cover her — and yet she never felt as bare as she did standing in front of Emma just then. At the very least, Regina expected Emma to treat her differently—like someone who was unworthy of respect. She never predicted that she would hesitate to leave, or develop a newfound interest in Emma. “I insist on giving you a refund,” Regina stressed, and fidgeted with her hands as she lingered in the kitchen. “Five thousand dollars is a lot to pay someone just for doing the right thing. Henry chose the premier package for you. I thought I would be here half the night.” Throughout the day, Regina had dreaded the long hours to come, but she wouldn’t have minded if she knew that her client was this kind. “If you’re sure, I’ll stay for a little while – just until a car can collect me. I’d rather not wait down in the lobby,” she confessed.

 

Opening her purse, Regina pulled out a cell phone and sent a text to her company to request the car service. She drew her shoulders in to make herself as small as possible, and perched uncomfortably in a chair at the table while she waited for a response. 

 

Emma had never seen someone pass up the opportunity to make easy money, not in all of her years of doing business. Then again, it was those who had the most that often expected to earn a lot for little or no effort. Assessing the way Regina sat, Emma realized she had made her uneasy. “I understand this is a situation you never counted on, and I don’t blame you for wanting to leave. In fact, if our situations were reversed, I would be just as wary.” Emma began thoughtfully, splaying her hands on the counter while she considered her next words very carefully. “You said your company offers services for companionship.” Sweeping one hand through the air, Emma reflexively used the other to smooth her tie and wet her lips nervously. “There’s no specifications about what that has to involve, so why not have dinner with me and my son? It’s still providing us with companionship, and we’ve already taken up an hour of your time.”

 

Emma resumed her chopping, and moved onto dicing an onion to grant Regina time to consider the strange proposition. In truth, Emma felt a great deal of gratitude towards Regina, because she had looked out for Henry, and having someone other than her son to share a conversation with certainly appealed to Emma. “You don’t have to, but you are welcome to stay.”

 

“I haven’t heard back about the car,” Regina sighed in resignation, but she still seemed unsure about getting compensated for this job. “As for the specifications of what you ordered – the ‘premier package’ entitles you to complete access. Thankfully your son didn’t understand any of the euphemisms that my company uses to describe those services.” It struck Regina as odd that Emma would be willing to pay such a premium just to have dinner with her, and she wondered if Emma’s offer was motivated out of pity, or by curiosity about what Regina could do. 

 

To determine which it might be, Regina scooted out of her chair and gravitated closer to Emma to watch her cut up the onion. “There’s an easier way to do that,” she softly instructed. “May I show you?” Insinuating herself between Emma and the counter, Regina demonstrated her superior technique. Her backside rubbed against Emma’s crotch once or twice in the process, and she sensed a charged energy in the space between them—one that made Regina realize that Emma might actually be interested in the full range of her services. “Pardon me if this question offends you at all. You hardly seem like the type who has to pay for it – but would you like to see a description of the services I provide? I could stay, and after Henry goes off to bed, I’ll give you what you already paid for – “

 

Emma’s focus on the onion shifted with the sensation of Regina’s backside against her black pants. She swallowed thickly, as a familiar stirring occurred beneath the fabric—not enough to be noticed, but just enough to make her step back suddenly. “I’m not offended, but that won’t be necessary.” She quickly stated, and lifted a pan from the cupboard to set on the stovetop. The last time she’d had sex with a woman had been years ago, and even then, it had stopped halfway to the bedroom. Emma cringed at the memory, and swiftly grabbed the ground beef from the fridge. “You don’t have to offer me anything,” She assured Regina. “The only thing I’m looking for is conversation. I rarely get the chance to just enjoy someone’s company.” She exhaled, soft and breathy as she added oil to the pan, her shoulder precariously close to brushing against Regina’s. “I can’t take another night of guessing which transformer could beat Darth Vader in a fight.”

 

“It would have to be Starscream, given that he turns into a jet,” Regina casually replied as she unpackaged the ground beef, and then reached for a wooden spoon to stir it. “One of my former clients was very into comic books,” she coughed, although her policy was never to discuss any of her engagements with customers. But if Emma had little interest in sleeping with her, and Regina would never see her again after tonight, what difference did it make? “What are your interests, Miss Swan?” she asked. “Obviously you like to cook.” Standing in front of Emma, she naturally took over making the meal, if only because it made her feel less awkward about sticking around for a while. She could feel Emma hovering behind her, and a pleasant tension between them that confused her. It distracted Regina so much that she dropped her wooden spoon and had to bend to pick it up, which in turn had the twofold effect of hiking up her dress and also positioning her ass right against Emma. That time, Regina noticed the considerable bulge in Emma’s pants, and she drew in a sharp breath of shock before she could think to stop herself. 

 

Emma stepped back with a flustered clearing of her throat. Her gaze fell to Regina’s shapely backside and the dress that crept dangerously up it. Subtly, her hand moved to adjust the fabric of her pants, pushing at the slight stiffness beneath to conceal it as she walked. She should have known better than to stand so close. “Please, just call me Emma.” She mumbled, smoothing her hand down her tie to help find her composure—all too aware of what was happening inside her pants, despite her best efforts to ignore it. “I like the basics. Movies, music, video games. I don’t read as much as I probably should and I drink more coffee than is probably healthy, but most of my time is dedicated to my work and my son. I’m smart enough to know I work long hours to distract from the fact that I’m lonely.”

 

It would be impolite to ask other questions or interrupt, but Regina’s eyebrows strayed sharply together over the revelation that Emma was anatomically full of surprises. Regina came to a rapid conclusion that perhaps that might be the reason for Emma’s lack of companionship, whether due to fear or because of continued rejection. Without any hesitation, Regina returned to the table and grabbed her phone to search for the website that detailed her services. She silently passed it off to Emma, and then discarded the wooden spoon in the sink before selecting another utensil to stir the beef. 

 

Emma blinked down at the screen, her eyebrows arching as she read the list of services provided for the premier package.

 

_Sit back and relax. You’re in capable hands that will take care of you and all of your needs. Enjoy extra attention and time with an expert touch to satisfy your curiosity and heighten your experience. Rest assured that discretion is our top priority, and any requests will be given full consideration. As we specialize in granting happy endings, nothing is ever too small, or too big to handle._

 

In hindsight, Emma realized how pathetic she sounded, and wondered if Regina had shown her the description because of it. Except, when she nervously looked toward Regina, she was shocked to find the woman’s focus was currently on her crotch. Self consciously, Emma lowered her hand to make sure there wasn’t a tent in the fabric, and fumbled as she handed back the phone. “Are you sure you wouldn’t like a drink?” She asked, clearly embarrassed. “I could use one myself.”

 

“As nice as that would be, it goes against my professional rules of conduct to drink,” Regina admitted, and directed her attention towards the seasonings on the countertop, which she mixed liberally into the ground beef. “Why don’t you have a drink for the both of us? It might relax you.” She left the food to sizzle, and boldly followed her instincts to get closer to Emma. “I’m going to be honest, since you’ve been nothing but kind and welcoming towards me. It would be beneficial for me to work tonight. I had some recent trouble, which resulted in me taking a few months off. This isn’t a plea for you to hire me, but I might be able to help you blow off some steam and stress. I’m sure you’re constantly busy and you don’t get a lot of time to yourself. But if you are the slightest bit intrigued, I’ll stick around. We can go at your pace.”

 

Without questioning Regina’s suggestion, Emma followed through by taking the chilled bottle of whiskey from the fridge. She poured herself a double, and knocked back half of it in one gulp. Exhaling shakily, she pressed her free palm against the counter to steady herself and dipped her head as she confessed quietly, “I’ve never done anything like this before.” Standing straighter, she turned to meet Regina’s curious gaze full on. “I’m not sure if I can.” What kind of person would she be if she had to pay for someone to touch her? Emma frowned as she considered it. She didn’t judge Regina for her work, and she didn’t judge the people who required such services either. So why should she judge herself any differently for considering it? “What kind of trouble, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

“I would prefer not to talk about that,” Regina intoned, frowning in a way that pulled at the scar on her upper lip until taut. Forcing a bright smile onto her face, she reached out to loosen Emma’s necktie. “I’d rather talk about what I can do for you.” Her eyes journeyed downward and more blatantly settled on Emma’s groin area. “Would you like to put that inside of me?” she coyly asked, much too loudly—because at that moment, Henry burst back into the apartment and tilted his head in confusion. 

 

“Hey Mom,” Henry boisterously interrupted, and squeezed himself in front of Regina to check on the progress of the tacos. “Can we eat yet? Peter invited me to sleep over, and he’s going to order pizza.” He threw open the cabinets and hurried to set the table with plates and silverware and big glasses that he filled up to the top with milk. “What have you two been doing? What are you going to put inside of Regina?” Posing the question in a perplexed way, he peered around as he tried to work out just what had been going on during his absence.

 

Caught between shock at Regina’s question and the surprise of her son barging back into the kitchen, Emma faltered, mouth agape as the blood in her brain surged to her other head. “ _Dinner._ ” She croaked in response to his question, her voice changing from hoarse to high pitched faster than a boy going through puberty. “We’ve been cooking.” Emma hurriedly stated, and anxiously tightened her tie before Henry noticed that it had been loosened. “Regina thinks Starscream would defeat Darth Vader. I think he’d betray the Decepticons to join the Dark Side.” She rambled, quickly scooping the cooked beef into a large bowl to sit on the table, along with the taco shells and a bag of pre-cut salad.

 

“You always think Darth Vader will win.” Henry rolled his eyes at his Mom. “I think you should listen to Regina.” He added with serious nod, as if her knowledge of Transformers had proven something important to him. “You always forget the sour cream.” He sighed in exasperation, and hopped off his seat to grab it from the fridge, along with a bag of shredded cheese. “So can I stay at Peter’s?” He asked casually. Almost too casually.

 

Emma barely noticed as she sat down, thankful that the table hid certain parts of her from view. “Sure kid, remember to take pajamas and a set of clean clothes.” She stated absently. Adrenaline from almost being caught had her heart racing wildly.

 

Regina sat down at the table and tucked her napkin into her lap with the ease of a housewife who regularly cooked for her little family. She subtly eyed Emma, taking in her blanched face and jittery movements as they all passed around the food. Never once had she partaken in a meal with any of her clients, and she dared not indulge in more than a nibble since it appeared that Emma would be using her services that evening after all. Eating too much would make her lethargic, and she was always much more limber on an empty stomach. 

 

Henry smashed two tacos into his face like any growing boy might, and only paused to breathe and to scrutinize his Mom. She seemed kind of nervous, but he chalked that up to the fact that she was awkward around new people, except at work. They mostly sat in silence, until Henry turned to Regina and nudged her gently with his elbow. “What are you going to do with Regina tonight?” he asked, glancing towards his Mom, who for some reason looked like she was about to choke. 

 

Regina squinted as she considered Henry’s question and the simplest explanation she could give without completely lying to him. “We’re going to get better acquainted,” she revealed. “Your mother plans to tell me all about herself, and the qualities that she has always wanted in a close friend. I’ll do my very best to keep her entertained while you’re gone.”

 

“Maybe we’ll watch a movie.” Emma added, quickly changing the subject. “What are you guys going to do?” The air felt thicker than usual, at least to Emma. She busied herself with eating though she barely finished off one taco. She chewed far longer than necessary simply to stall herself if Henry asked more questions.

 

Content with the answers, and the fact that Regina had stayed for dinner, Henry grinned. “I’m going to play Lego Star Wars with Peter.” He said, chugging his glass of milk in excitement. Finishing his meal at record speed, Henry ran off to sort his bag and returned minutes later to kiss his Mom’s cheek, and to grab a bag of twizzlers. “Bye Regina. See you tomorrow Mom!”

 

“Don’t eat the whole bag!” Emma called after him, only to have the sound of the door answer her. She released a slow breath and sought out her own glass, though not the one with milk, and swallowed the last of her drink. Without the distraction of making food, Emma felt strangely exposed. “You never mentioned any of your own interests.” She said all of the sudden, with a bashful glance at Regina.

 

Regina would typically come up with an evasive but compelling story about what she liked to do in her free time, but Emma’s humility was endearing, and she effortlessly told the truth. “I like to take care of people,” she explained. “I love baking, and curling up with a good book on a rainy day, and spending time outdoors when the sun is shining. I used to go long hikes by myself, just to get away from the noise of the city.” With her napkin, she dabbed at the corner of Emma’s lips and then began to clear the dinner plates. “Would you like me to take my dress off?”

 

Conflicted by her own baser desires and Regina’s magnetism, Emma stood abruptly to intercept her. “Please, you’re a guest in my home, I’ll clean these later.” She explained, slipping the plates from Regina’s hands with trembling fingers. Not that Emma appeared to notice as she suggested anxiously, “Why don’t we um,” She paused to swallow, her mind grasping at foolish ideas as if this were an awkward first date instead of an awkward first experience with an escort. “We could put a movie on?”

 

“Lead the way,” Regina encouraged, and she followed Emma into the living room, which was more like a private theatre, with leather sofas and easy chairs and luxuries exclusively enjoyed by the ultra wealthy.

 

As soon as Emma got settled, Regina slid into the seat next to her and angled herself towards her client. “It might make it easier if I undress,” she whispered. “I’m not trying to rush things along. But you might feel less vulnerable if I’m naked. Forgive me for making assumptions - It’s just that you seem rather nervous.”

 

Breathy laughter escaped Emma in a rush. “It’s been a few years since I’ve seen a woman naked that wasn’t on a computer screen. I never quite imagined the next time I did would be like this.” She rambled honestly, grateful for the dim lights that made it easier to watch the screen, and not the rush of blood to her face. “I am nervous.” Emma whispered back, her breaths short and heavy. “Actually, absurd as it sounds, I’m afraid. I can count on one hand the amount of woman who haven’t reacted badly to my- ”Biting her lip, she smoothed her tie and mumbled. “Well, you know _what._ ”

 

Regina softened, and her soulful eyes brimmed with compassion as she unknotted Emma’s tie. “Why don’t you pretend I’m your wife or someone special to you,” she suggested. “I could just be taking care of you after a long day at work.” She unzipped the back of her dress while she created the fantasy for Emma, and then stood so she could step out of it. Beneath the tight material, she wore stockings and garters with a sheer, matching bralet, which she unclasped for the sake of reassuring Emma. Shrugging out of it, Regina let her full breasts catch the air, and her rosy nipples firmed as she bent down to affectionately cup Emma’s face. 

 

The trouble, Emma soon discovered, was how easily Regina’s suggestion took root in her heart. They barely knew one another, and yet she could see herself coming home to Regina, could imagine the feel of Regina’s arm looped into her own as they strolled into a restaurant. “Regina…” it was barely a whisper as Emma’s gaze followed the fabric to the floor, her eyes uncertain yet desperately hopeful when they trailed slowly back up to finally met Regina’s. “You’re beautiful.” She softly stated, her hands settling subtly over her lap as she felt the very real reaction of simply looking at Regina’s smooth skin.

 

Regina smiled—a rare smile that began at the corners of her eyes, before even appearing on her lips. “Thank you,” she muttered, then cleared her throat to guide Emma through their encounter. “So are you, and there’s no reason to be self-conscious. You are a very attractive person, Emma. You’ve also been considerate of my feelings tonight. That’s more than I can say for the majority of my clientele. Why don’t we sit here and watch the movie for a little while, and you can tell me what turns you on?” 

 

Carefully, Emma settled back in the chair to appear casual, despite the way her pulse raced through her veins. “May I touch you?” Emma daringly asked, though her intentions were far more innocent than what Regina might have expected. The slightest tremble of her hand could be felt as it settled atop Regina’s, to clasp lightly, and she exhaled shakily. Emma tried her best to focus on the movie and not on the fact that her pants felt too tight for comfort.

 

“You have permission to look and touch as much as you like,” Regina quietly lilted. She not only held onto Emma’s hand, but she curled in close and rested her head on Emma’s shoulder, as if they had done this every night for over a decade. “I like your cologne,” she whispered, nuzzling Emma’s neck in the spot where the musky, masculine scent must have been sprayed. 

 

 

From her vantage point, Regina spotted the clear and hard evidence of Emma’s arousal, and she played with the zipper on her pants while pretending to focus on the movie. When she fully unzipped Emma, Regina pushed her hand inside to gently rub through Emma’s boxers. “Oh, Emma. You’re well-endowed, aren’t you?” she whispered, sounding raspy and all too sexy. She teased her fingers through the fabric, feeling the shape of Emma’s penis against her palm. “I think it’s going to feel very good when you’re inside of me.” Her dirty talk often worked up her clients; it came as an effortless skill that nearly all of them appreciated. She could ramble while completely checked out most of the time. But in this case, Regina found herself reeling it back, and beginning to truly engage with her script. “I’ve been waiting for this all day. I want nothing more than to take good care of you tonight.”

 

It would be a mistake to get emotionally involved with anyone, but occasionally Regina needed to believe in the story she sold to her clients, if only to make her life more bearable. What she did with Emma was no exception. 

 

 

For Emma, sharing intimacy with Regina felt intoxicating. The subtle way she molded against her, the soft way her lip caressed the side of her jaw as she whispered, and the delicate floral smell of her shampoo and perfume. All of it tickled Emma’s senses, but it was the confident warmth of Regina’s hand through her boxers that truly reminded Emma how starved of contact she had been. Emma’s breath caught in her throat, her hand tightening around Regina’s as her toes curled and her eyelids drooped heavily. “You’re honestly not bothered by. . . it?” She couldn’t help but ask as memories of others came back to haunt her, the outraged yells and disgusted looks as they stormed out of her apartment. Whether from delusion or desperation, Emma could swear she felt a tenderness from Regina that both confused and comforted her. 

 

“I’m not bothered,” Regina insisted, and chose to spare Emma the paltry details of other clients, who were more than disappointing in that particular area.

 

Regina reached for her purse and placed an assortment of condoms on the coffee table in front of them, including flavored and ribbed options, and different kinds to accommodate all sizes. Then Regina continued to stroke—gently, but insistently wrapping her hand around Emma’s shaft. 

 

Emma’s cock swelled fully under Regina’s curious, investigatory ministrations and moaned low in her throat at the options before her. “Wait.” Emma murmured, shifting to try and lessen the contact as her excitement threatened to peak humiliatingly soon.

 

 

Regina released her grip on Emma’s cock, and then undid the little loops that kept her garters in place. She whisked away her stockings, but left her panties on in case Emma preferred to remove them herself. “Would you like me to suck on you, or would you like to be inside of me first?” she asked. Her eyes returned to the tented spot in Emma’s pants, and Regina unbuttoned and released Emma’s cock with an inquisitive smile. The sight of Emma’s full erection made Regina’s tummy tense pleasurably, in ways she had forgotten were possible. “Should we stay here, or would you prefer to go into your bedroom?” 

 

 

“Bedroom.” The word sounded gruff rolling off Emma’s lustful tongue. She stood suddenly and lifted a few of the condoms, then offered her hand to Regina as if she were taking her out for the night and not leading her to the master bedroom. The super king size bed awaited them with fitted silk sheets, and Emma paused to consider what she truly desired. Far too embarrassed to even entertain her own desires for Regina’s mouth wrapped around her, she boldly stepped closer to Regina and cupped her cheek. “Am I allowed to kiss you?” She asked, her eyes searching the dark depths of Regina’s as she guided her back towards the bed and sat beside her.

 

 

Regina’s expressive face gave away how completely engrossed she was in the encounter—how she entirely dedicated herself to heightening Emma’s experience. But then she lowered her head and denied Emma’s hopeful request for a kiss. Sadness and worry came over her, if only because this conversation broke the spell of pretending to be someone else. Someone wanted, someone _loved._ “No. No kissing, or biting,” Regina muttered. 

 

“Oh.” Emma mumbled dumbly, blinking as a wave of disappointment washed over her, sobering her slightly out of her aroused haze. _Regina wasn’t her girlfriend._ Of course she didn’t want to be kissed because this was a transaction, not a date.

 

“I see you’ve chosen a strawberry flavored condom, so I assume you’d like to feel my mouth on you.” Regina peered over at the other choices—which included larger ribbed condoms, and ones coated in lubricant that were especially marketed for anal sex. “I also have lubricants in my purse,” she exhaled, and swallowed nervously as she wondered if Emma had intended to grab those specific condoms. “We’ll need them if you’re in the mood for anal sex tonight—” 

 

Bewildered and flustered at the mere mention of oral sex, Emma floundered, “No, I grabbed the—” Then her eyes widened at the suggestion of anal sex and she all but inhaled her own tongue. “Excuse me?” She choked out. Belatedly she looked at the variety of protection in her hand and dropped them on the bed as if they were on fire. This was a disaster. “No uh—no thank you.” She muttered awkwardly, then hurriedly scooped up the flavored and special condoms to set aside, leaving only the ribbed on the bed. “I don’t want oral _or_ —” She cleared her throat, uncomfortable by the notion of it. “Anal,” she finally managed to articulate.

 

Regina pursed her lips together neutrally, and scooted back further on the bed, without supplying any judgment about Emma’s choices. Regardless of what her client wanted, Regina would provide it with no questions asked, so long as it was a safe and sane way of engaging. Typically, she protected herself by checking out during baser sex acts, because in those situations her clients could never see the dullness or even pain in her eyes, but she never attempted to dissuade a client from getting just what he or she wanted from their interaction. 

 

Emma’s behavior made Regina wonder if she was having regrets, but there were plenty of ribbed condoms scattered over the mattress and that signaled for Regina to proceed. She teased her fingers over the soaked thong between her legs, tugging it aside to barely reveal her smooth pussy lips. “Just this, then,” she confirmed. 

 

Emma wavered, because the last thing she wanted was empty, meaningless sex with someone only interested in her because they were paid to pretend. Yet just as Emma opened her mouth to voice her concerns, she caught sight of Regina’s intimate display and came to a stop. With no lube around them, the slickness that coated Regina’s bare pussy must have been her own. That caused a rush of blood to flow southward again, and Emma felt herself stiffen pleasurably. “Yes,” Emma breathlessly whispered.

 

Regina beckoned Emma closer with a stare, and she hooked her fingers into her panties to take them off. “You strike me as the type to be gentle,” she murmured against her neck. “But don’t be shy, okay?” She eased down Emma’s suit pants to get a better look , and hungrily blinked and licked at her bottom lip as her gaze traveled downward. Fitting her hand below the waistband of Emma’s boxers, Regina helped her cock spring free, and watched as Emma finished undressing herself. “Will you have me on my hands and knees, or on my back?” she grinned flirtatiously, and leaned in as though for a kiss – but her warm breath only tickled Emma’s throat.

 

Emma shivered from the soft caress of Regina’s breath, knowing it would be a risk to ask for something so intimate, and yet unable to envision it happening any other way. “On your back, please.” She husked, her fingers working at the metallic wrapper of the ribbed condom. Fully exposed, Emma stood tall and watched Regina’s face for any trace of negativity. She was surprised to find none. In fact, if she were reading the signs right, Regina appeared to be excited, and it only increased Emma’s as she carefully rolled the thin sheath of latex over her erect cock. The time for awkwardness had passed, and Emma moved with a quiet confidence to clasp the back of Regina’s head, her pale fingers pushing into the thick dark tresses as she leaned down to kiss along the expanse of her neck. Emma’s free hand mapped the curve of Regina’s breast, her thumb grazing the dusky pink nipple before her fingers trailed downwards over ribs, along the delicious slope of her waist, and around to clasp her backside worshipfully. With gentle coaxing that brought their bodies flush together, she positioned Regina flat on her back amongst the thick covers and pillows and settled between her spread thighs.

 

Regina could always be counted on to remain professional, even in the most vulnerable of moments with complete strangers. She fit perfectly against Emma, and raised her legs subtly to angle Emma’s cock towards her aroused vagina. “I’ve been having such a lovely night with you, Emma,” she whispered against Emma’s earlobe, and carefully took it between her teeth without biting down. “You look and feel so good to me. Please, fuck me.” 

 

Emma gently rubbed the thick head of her cock, then positioned it above Regina’s pussy. She pushed firmly against Regina, slipping the length into her wet canal, and opening it slowly until it accepted the full girth. 

 

Relaxing her inner muscles proved to be a pleasurable challenge for Regina, but she untensed as Emma took care with her, even as she searched Emma’s eyes in confusion over how she handled her body. Anyone else would have slammed into her, concerned only with his own desire and need—but Emma appeared to be more worried about how Regina responded. 

 

Regina nestled her face against Emma’s neck, all while Emma touched her in a cherishing way, by running a thumb over her lower lip instead of kissing her. This seemed romantic, and Regina suddenly pressed her face into Emma’s shoulder in case her feelings became too overwhelming to continue. She had no idea why she was reacting this way to Emma—she knew from friends in the industry just how foolish it was, yet all the same Regina began to imagine that they were actually a couple and very much in love. It made the sex much more intense, and Regina did not have to fake it when she groaned softly. 

 

Her hips effortlessly rolled upward, and she reached down to spread her vagina with her fingers for Emma’s wide brimmed cock, until their pelvises joined together in a faster give and take. "Do you want me to talk to you?" she mumbled. "What dirty things would you like to hear me say? Would you prefer to roleplay, or would you rather I just remain silent?"

 

Regina felt exquisitely hot and soft, and Emma sank into her deliciously tight pussy with the kind of sigh she made when coming home. This was exactly where she wanted to be, and where she needed to be. 

 

As Emma nuzzled against the elegant curve of Regina’s neck and huffed the scent of her skin, it perplexed Emma how very little she cared about anything else. She allowed herself the fantasy of being Regina’s partner, of coming home to this and being loved by someone who not only accepted her but desired her too. She rocked her hips steadily to plunge her hard cock deeper into Regina’s silky liquid heat with a low moan, and licked the strong pulse that beat beneath her lips to taste the salty sweat that clung to Regina’s throat. The danger of how quickly her emotions entangled themselves with the act should have been a warning, but Emma could no more stop herself from feeling than she could from breathing.

 

“I would like you to talk if you’re comfortable with that,” Emma confessed huskily against Regina’s ear, her soft, panting exhales playfully blowing the dark hair tucked behind it. “I’d like to hear anything you want to say.” It wasn’t a request for something dirty, so much as honesty—whatever Regina wanted to share was what Emma was most interested in, whether it be crude or not was entirely up to Regina’s preference. It never occurred to Emma until after she’d asked that it might have been wrong to request a glimpse of Regina behind the services she offered, yet Emma didn’t regret it. In fact she offered up some of herself in return. “What would you like me to do? Is there a certain way you’d like to be touched?” Emma asked sincerely, though her voice dropped to a more sultry rumble when she added, “Would you like my mouth on you, Regina?”

 

“Why don’t we just concentrate on this and how good it feels when you’re deep inside of me?” Regina softly recommended, if only because Emma’s last question was so unexpected. “I want you to continue with what you’re doing.” Skillfully and rhythmically, Regina squeezed her pussy around Emma’s immense penis—coaxing pleasure out of it with her smooth and gripping inner muscles. 

 

No one had ever been so courteous or concerned for her well-being, and Regina was determined to give Emma thorough satisfaction. “Maybe we could pretend that we’re celebrating an anniversary together,” she husked. “We have the whole night to ourselves, and you’re going to spend the next few hours coming inside of me as much as possible.” This part of the performance came naturally to Regina, who excelled at recognizing what might excite her clients. A family person like Emma also desired an emotional connection, and Regina effortlessly fabricated one for them. 

 

In the back of her mind Emma knew that Regina was providing what she’d been paid for, yet it did little to deter her reckless heart or the way it beat faster with the idea of sharing an anniversary. Emma’s mind conjured up just where she would take Regina, what she would buy her as a gift, how romantic she’d make it all, and while her excitement swelled, so did her cock in response. A breathy moan tore from her throat, and her toes restlessly dug into the sheets as she rocked powerfully into the velvety depths of Regina’s slick pussy, knowing it wouldn’t be long before she poured her desires there.

 

Unwilling to reach that ledge alone, Emma slid her hand between their moving bodies to settle her palm just above Regina’s bare pussy. Deftly, her fingers delved between her soaked lips to find the slippery little bud that would pleasure Regina. Expertly, Emma began to tease and caress it, swirling two fingertips over and around it tenderly until she could feel the way Regina’s hot little hole began to twitch and clench in response. Keeping her mouth shut so as not to ruin the moment, Emma coaxed Regina along with her, until the sensation of her deliciously warm muscles became too much for Emma to take. A loud, guttural groan vibrated through her chest as Emma’s head fell back, the taste of Regina’s name on her lips as her hips forcefully bucked into her. Emma’s cock throbbed and twitched as it released jet after thick jet of her hot seed.

 

Regina trembled with the intensity of her own climax and dropped back against the mattress, even as every spasm of her pussy still milked Emma’s cock. She pressed the heel of both her palms against her eyes, overwhelmed by how Emma nestled in close to her after the sexual experience. With as much soothing tenderness as she could summon, Regina stroked her fingers through Emma’s blonde hair. “Would you like to go again?” she whispered, although Emma’s cock would need time to recover. “Why don’t you let me grab you a drink, and you can tell me more about yourself while you recover?” 

 

It bothered her more than she let on that all she wanted to do was curl up with Emma and rest. But Regina scooted out of bed and retrieved the beer she saw in the fridge, and by the time she uncapped it and returned to Emma, she felt much more levelheaded and able to cope with the needs of her client. “Well?” she asked. “Hopefully you’re pleased with my service.”

 

In the absence of Regina’s warmth, the aftermath of Emma’s climax deprived her of something she couldn’t quite grasp. By all rights she should feel ashamed of herself, and yet she didn’t. Instead she felt a sense of loss – the fantasy of it all nothing more than a bittersweet illusion that shattered upon Regina's return. “Yes, I think that’s pretty evident.” Emma responded quietly, and carefully pulled the filled condom off her slowly softening cock. “I hope that you’re pleased as well.” Emma said, entirely serious as she bashfully gazed up at Regina before making her way to the bathroom to dispose of the used rubber. “Would you like to take a shower, or rest a while with me?”

 

Unsure of how to proceed and aware of how strange she must seem for wanting to prolong their evening, Emma returned to the bedside to accept the beer with a smile of gratitude. “Thank you. I’ll send for some non-alcoholic drinks. I insist.” 

 

Regina chose not to argue, chose not to speak at all while Emma ordered drinks. She also followed her better intuition not to rate Emma’s performance as the best she ever had. 

 

Meekly, Regina slipped back into bed with Emma, which turned out to be a terrible plan. Pulling both of Emma’s arms around her waist, she exhaled deeply and indulged in the comfort of the bed and pillows and this strangely generous person who held her. “We could lie here for a little while?” she murmured. “We still have several hours ahead of us. Or if you’d rather I leave sooner, you can always roll your hours over to another appointment.” 

 

“No.” Emma quickly blurted against the soft skin of Regina’s shoulder, her arms reflexively tightened around Regina just enough to make her ashamed of how intensely she hated the idea. “I mean, I would like it if you stayed for as long as you want.” She was crossing into territory that could be construed as creepy, and tried to dial it back before she scared Regina off. Yet, there on the tip of her tongue sat another question that begged to be asked, and she forced herself to swallow it. What would she think of her if she asked her if she ever dated? It was a terrible idea, and foolish to even consider it. _Why would Regina ever date a stranger, a client no less, that she’d just met?_

 

Regina might have questioned Emma’s behavior if she wasn’t preoccupied by the despairing thought that she would be unlikely to ever see Emma again after tonight. The rational side of Regina insisted on giving Emma her money’s worth in the hopes of enticing her to book future services. Regina’s emotional side would have been content to prolong this feeling of safety and peace, to stay in bed and snuggle for the rest of the night. But her rational side won out. “You’re paid up for the next three hours,” she reminded Emma. “It’s only nine o’clock. As soon as you’re hard again, I think you should slip back inside of me.”

 

“You’ll be leaving at midnight?” Emma frowned, in part because of how late it would be, but also due to the fact that it reminded her of that Disney movie, Cinderella. Henry had always loved fairytales, so she often spent her weekends watching them or reading them, especially when he was younger. “What if I…” Emma began, her mouth voicing what her mind had yet to sign off on. “Forgive me, but that’s so late, and I—” 

 

A knock at Emma’s door put an end to her awkward ramble, and she excused herself and flung on a pair of pajamas to retrieve the delivery she purchased. She set the table in the kitchen with three different dinners, and a selection of desserts and fruits. On the counter she placed all of the bottles — from sparkling water to soda, and nonalcoholic wines. It was too much, Emma knew it was, and yet she wanted to spoil Regina the way she felt she deserved. 

 

Nervously, Emma wiped her hands down her shirt, and strode into the bedroom to take Regina’s hand and lead her back to the dining table. “You didn’t really eat earlier, and I thought you’d like to have something now. I wasn’t sure what you would like so I ordered a variety.”

 

Out of habit and cynicism, several mocking thoughts occurred to Regina, but she swallowed them down rather than saying any aloud. “Emma, you didn’t have to do this,” she sighed, and squeezed Emma’s hand in the hopes of making it clear to her that none of this was necessary. “Tonight is supposed to be carefree for you. This is the type of thing you should do for someone important in your life. Not for me. I suppose if you want to practice with me, it’s okay. But you’re under no obligation to buy me any meals, and you don’t need to worry about how I’m feeling. Think of it . . . like getting your car cleaned.” Scrunching her nose, Regina realized that she should have chosen a different analogy. Her eyes pooled with an almost youthful sadness, and then she sank down in a chair at the table with appreciation for Emma’s kindness. “Thank you for this,” Regina whispered, bending her head as she at last accepted Emma’s hospitality, and reached for the take-out container that held a grilled chicken salad. 

 

“I don’t feel obligated,” Emma finally stated after a long pause. It said a lot about Regina with how she compared her job and subsequently herself to a car cleaning service. As if, somehow, it devalued her as a person. “ I like you.” She said simply, and it was clear where Henry’s honest bluntness came from in that moment. “I did this because I wanted to.” There were madder things in the world than feeling connected to someone you’d only met a few hours ago, wasn’t there? She believed so, but that didn’t mean Regina felt the same way. “I sense I’ve made you uncomfortable.” Emma astutely remarked, and though she wasn’t hungry, she selected a container filled with fresh fruit in case eating alone would make Regina feel awkward. 

 

Emma bit into a chunk of pineapple and felt the sticky juice run down the side of her thumb. She followed the trail with her tongue, then stood up to impulsively grab the can of whipped cream tucked in the fridge for Henry’s hot cocoa. Without preamble, she tipped her head back and squirted a dollop into her open mouth before humming happily, “Still good.” She announced, as if she’d taste tested a fine wine. Emma settled back in the chair and scooshed a small mountain of cream onto the lid of the container for dipping purposes. Plucking up a ripe strawberry, she dragged it through the cream before she popped it into her mouth to chew. “What’s the name of the company you work for?” Emma asked curiously. It wasn’t as though she could ask her son, and she certainly wasn’t about to call the bank to find out the last transaction on her card.

 

Regina perked up, and unzipped her purse to find a business card for Emma. “Upon a Star,” she muttered, still abuzz from the fact that Emma had taken a liking to her. “I’ll admit the name is subject to change, but you can always speak to a manager if you call that number,” she explained. “I think the number has been the same for the last decade, which is how long the company has been in operation. I’ve worked there for the past two years, give or take a few months. They do more legwork than most when it comes to vetting clients, although obviously they made a mistake tonight. I’ve been fortunate, though. I’ve only had one other problem in the past.” Admitting to that caused her to wince, because no one would describe her work experiences as _fortunate_ —but she willed herself not to think of it, and concentrated on her salad.

 

The fact that the company’s clientele checks had failed at least twice gave Emma pause, and she scrutinized the card in her hand.

 

“This is delicious,” Regina hastily interjected, and shoved spinach leaves and leafy greens against her lips, until the texture of the food re-oriented her and allowed her to overcome sudden queasiness. Concentrating on Emma also distracted her, and Regina licked the corner of her mouth as her client ate plump strawberries and thick slices of apple. “For the record, I like you too. You exude warmth and you’re very compassionate. It might not be my place to say such things, but you deserve real happiness, Emma. The women who rejected you are foolish and shallow.”

 

Surprise brought a startled, genuine smile to Emma’s lips. “You deserve real happiness too, Regina.” Her smile faded just as quickly as she thought of her past experiences with women and she cleared her throat. “Honestly, I’m used to not being what people want. Kinda comes with the territory of being an orphan.” She explained softly, her shoulders rolling with a shrug. 

 

Regina wondered about Emma’s history—about whether or not her client grew up in an orphanage, and how Emma had still risen to success in spite of all of those hardships. But Regina would never ask Emma to talk about a part of her life that must have been painful. 

 

With purpose, Emma excused herself from the kitchen and came back with her laptop to sit next to Regina. She found the website for Regina’s company and she quirked an eyebrow at the profiles she saw. Of all the girls, Henry had picked the only one that truly did interest her, and she frowned at the playful language used to dance around just what services the clients would be paying for. The site appeared to be well made, so someone was doing something right. “They may have checked my credit card and not who set up the meeting.” She concluded dryly, unimpressed by the lack of security guaranteed for the women who worked there. Even if it meant they had gotten to meet, it had still been a risk, one that Emma realized quite quickly she didn’t want Regina to ever face again. She clicked on Regina’s profile, her fingers hovering over the keys as she swallowed nervously. “I’m going to ask you something and I want you to be brutally honest, Regina. Do you want to stay the night with me?”

 

Regina’s face fell and her scarred lip trembled as she shook her head. “I couldn’t,” she whispered, as if raising her voice might result in accidentally revealing that she would love to stay with Emma. She fretfully pulled her at her fingers, and then forced her hands under her thighs to prevent herself from giving in to that terrible nervous habit. “It’s against policy, Emma. There are new rules, which have been implemented for our safety: no over night stays.” Part of the reason for the change of policy had to do with her, but Regina left out the details. “But we still have two hours. . . I can go back into the bedroom right now. I’m sorry for using up your time this way.” She put down her fork, and gracefully withdrew from the table with an apologetic blush creeping up her neck. 

 

Regina hurried into the bedroom, smoothed down the blankets on the mattress, and unpackaged a condom in the expectation that Emma would follow. “If you enjoy this whole experience, maybe you’ll become a regular customer?” she asked, trying and failing to sound impartial. 

 

The way Regina waited in the bedroom with protection ready to go might have turned on many men, but it didn’t feel right to Emma. “Why don’t we just rest?” Emma suggested instead, and climbed into bed next to Regina with a curious tilt of her head. “I’ll set an alarm for eleven thirty, so you don’t have to worry about the time.” She added, and set the clock on her phone.

 

“Is that something you would want,” Emma asked belatedly. “To see me again?” It felt strange asking when her emotions were far from neutral but Emma wanted to know if Regina had any personal desire to see her, or if she was being strictly professional.

 

Regina lowered her hand limply against the mattress, unsure of whether or not to discard the condom. She wondered if Emma was already dissatisfied with her – but that couldn’t be the case, given how cozy they were in bed. “I would like to see you again,” she muttered, much too honestly. “Maybe as a friend, not just as your escort. But I’m afraid I don’t get much free time outside of work.” 

 

The thrill of excitement that ran through Emma at hearing that should have also made her feel pathetic, and yet, she grasped it with both hands and clung to it for all it was worth. “What if we combined the two?” It was a crazy idea and one that might startle Regina, but Emma had nothing to lose from asking. “Which days would you prefer some down time for yourself?” She added, to clear up the confusion.

 

“I work seven days a week, although every Monday I have to go in for self-maintenance,” Regina admitted. “If you’re going to hire me again, you can schedule my visits for any time that fits into your busy lifestyle.” She sensed that nothing good would come out of her desire to have a friend; she would be doing Emma a favor by not getting too close to her. But spending time in the presence of a client like Emma was so much better than being with someone as intolerable as so many of her other clients were.

 

Settling in and soaking up Emma’s warmth, Regina attempted to fight the heaviness in her arms, and uselessly tried to stop her eyelids from drooping shut. Regina’s bone-weary exhaustion prevented her from so much as lifting her head up, let alone dissuading Emma from reading too much into what she had said. 

 

Emma considered her schedule. She worked most days of the week because it distracted her, and not because she had to do it. It was a direct contrast between them that truly shined a light of how vastly different their lives were. “Everyone needs a break, Regina. The difference is I can afford to make sure you get one.” With a clear conscience, Emma picked up her laptop and grabbed her wallet from the bedside table. Evidently the premier package lasted eight hours, and it was impossible to double book it in a day. She turned to ask how Regina would feel if she saw her soon, but Regina appeared to have fallen asleep and she couldn’t bring herself to wake her. Instead, Emma tucked Regina in, and with a lingering look at how peaceful she seemed, impulsively booked several future appointments with her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Henry showed up at the apartment with sleep-tousled hair, half a bag of twizzlers, and a sly grin on his face. 

 

"Did you have a good time?" he cheerfully asked, and slid onto a stool to watch his Mom prepare breakfast. "Did Regina show you any of her magic tricks? The website said she's a magician.” He blinked, as if trying to recall the exact phrasing. “She does these tricks involving her body. . . " 

 

All too late, he seemed to realize his mistake in talking about the website. "I mean - Regina told me yesterday,” Henry innocently tried. “We talked about it at the diner –“

 

From the jovial way Emma flipped a pancake, her good mood needed no words to announce it—though her shoulders tensed for a precarious second at Henry’s bombardment of questions. 

 

Henry was a smart kid, but luckily still at an age where certain things were way above his head. 

 

Sighing heavily, Emma loaded two pancakes onto his plate and made a silly face with sliced bananas and strawberries. “Henry,” She began, and slid his plate towards him before reaching for her own to join him at the table. “I need to talk to you about something. You’re not in trouble,” Emma clarified quickly, sensing Henry’s impulse to flee off to his room. “But I know what you did, and I don’t want you to do anything like that ever again. Do you understand?” She leaned forward to catch his eyes as she lifted a hand to cup his cheek tenderly.

 

Henry exhaled heavy breaths as he nodded sullenly. “I won’t do it again,” he finally insisted. “I just wanted to find you a friend, Mom.” He waited for Emma to release him before grabbing his plate with both hands and using his fork to push all of the fruit off to the side. “When you took me to Nick’s birthday party last week, I saw what you did,” he muttered. “You hardly talked to any of the other parents, because you were the only Mom who came alone.” 

 

Cramming his mouth full of pancakes brought a temporary pause in Henry’s lecture. 

 

Fortunately, Henry mastered the art of manipulating his mother in silence, and stared at her sadly as he pulled his glass of milk closer. “The last time you had a girlfriend, I was in the second grade.” 

 

“Kid, I—” 

 

It wouldn’t be appropriate to explain to him that half the reason she didn’t interact with the other parents had to do with how obnoxious and self-entitled they were, and very little to do with the fact that she was single. Better to say nothing at all, especially when he laid it on so thick with the puppy look. 

 

Emma groaned dramatically and rolled her eyes, but whatever thought that rested on the tip of her tongue soon found itself swallowed. Her hand reflexively went to the tie she wasn’t wearing yet, and her fingers faltered against her neck. “I thought you just wanted me to have a friend?” She asked suspiciously after a long pause. With narrowed eyes, she eased her fork across to steal a chunk of his pancake, and stuffed it into her mouth before he could protest. 

 

Henry guarded his plate better after that by hunching down low in his seat. “I want a Mom!” he blurted out, all too distracted because Emma teased him and reached forward in an attempt to swipe more of his pancakes. 

 

“Geeze kid, thanks.” Emma tried to joke, but the smile she gave him as she stood up didn’t reflect in her eyes.

 

Henry’s eyes widened at his own choice of wording, and he hurried to explain himself. “A second Mom. You play sports and video games with me, and you taught me how to wear a tie,” he reasoned, with downcast eyes and guilt pulling his shoulders into a slump. “But you’re not really good at all of the girl stuff.” He lost interest in his pancakes and offered them to Emma in consolation. “There’s this girl in my class,” he muttered. “I don’t know how to impress her. I don’t know what girls like.” 

 

Wounded, Emma lifted their still full plates and scraped them into the trash—her own appetite replaced with a heavy, gut twisting sensation. All this time she’d thought she had been enough to raise him, love him and prepare him for the world. How long had he felt something was lacking? 

 

Emma attempted to push her own feelings down and tried her best to focus on her son’s issue. “I could still help,” She added lightly, and for a moment the pain in her chest subsided as she faced him again. With her arms folded across her middle, Emma tipped her head to the side and asked gently, “So, who is this girl anyway?”

 

"I'll tell you her name, but only if you tell me how your night went with Regina," Henry bargained. He scooted off his seat to gather up his jacket and stuff his feet into a pair of sneakers. "I think she likes you, so you maybe you do know way more about girls than you let on." He grinned playfully as he bumped his Mom's hip and tucked his head into her side. His apologetic brown eyes swung up and he stared at her, taking in her hurt and waiting for some sign it would pass. "Could we talk about this over hot cocoa at Elsa's cafe?"

 

Emma’s tension loosened, just enough for her to sling her arm over Henry’s shoulder. “Alright kid, let’s get some sugary goodness and then we can get down to business about girls.” She carefully steered Henry towards the door as she grabbed her wallet and keys, mindful to grab her cellphone before she locked up.

 

 

 

 

Regina woke with her fists gripping hard at her blankets and a back full of tension. The sound of a baby crying and blaring horns from the busy roadway outside did little to help. She stiffly rushed around her small bedroom to get herself washed and dressed for the day. 

 

In the hall, Regina heard her friend trying to shush and calm the infant, but she had no time to check on either of them. She went into the bathroom and climbed into the shower without even allowing the water’s temperature to regulate. 

 

Hissing at the cold, she hunched forward and lathered up her entire body with thick soap and shampoo. She let the spray rinse it all away, and then lathered up again to repeat the process twice more. 

 

With dripping hair that she tried to wring out, Regina stepped out of the shower and covered herself in a towel. She sat down at the small vanity in her bedroom to blow dry her hair. As she finished up and began to work on her lip liner, the door opened and her roommate popped her head inside. 

 

“Oh, so you are finally awake,” Kelly lilted, rocking the baby as she peered at Regina with intensely green, curious eyes. “I didn’t even hear you come in last night. Weren’t you supposed to be home by 2 AM?”

 

Regina hardly glanced at Kelly, and only a subtle blink gave away that she was actually listening. She concentrated on the trays of blushes and powders in front of her. 

 

“And you always shower the minute you get in,” Kelly continued, venturing closer with the baby to sit cross-legged on Regina’s bed. 

 

“So what if I was a little delayed?” Regina asked, although the way she shrugged revealed too much — that she stayed out half the night for her own reasons. “I took a walk. I watched the sun rise.” 

 

And then she had fallen asleep without washing Emma off of her body. Her pillows probably still smelled like Emma’s expensive cologne—like ginger and leather, and other scents of sex that Regina should have immediately wanted off her skin. 

 

“Regina, I didn’t want to bring this up again. I know how much it affects you when I do – but for my own peace of mind, I need to make sure you’re getting home safely every night,” Kelly sternly stressed. 

 

Only then did Regina whip around to look at her, and to squeeze her hand reassuringly. “It’s okay,” Regina muttered. “I’m okay now.” 

 

“That lunatic toyed with you,” Kelly continued. “He played a game with your life, and the best Blue could do is give you two months of unpaid leave?” 

 

Regina swallowed thickly, and shook her head as too many emotions welled in her eyes. She could never fault Kelly for worrying—not when it had been Kelly who pressed her manager to look for her when she failed to return home one night. Two months had gone by, but the stress of it was still affecting Regina. 

 

Regina attempted to grin as she glanced down at the drowsy baby in Kelly’s arms. “Blue wouldn’t even give you maternity leave or severance pay, and you’ve been with the company for how many years?” She laughed, though she sounded disheartened.

 

“Anyway,” Regina continued. “My first week back is going to be easy. I don’t have many bookings.”

 

Without consciously realizing it, Regina’s eyes strayed to the place on the nightstand, where one of Emma’s jackets rested. “Besides, last night wasn’t so bad,” she admitted.

 

Kelly was far too attentive not to notice, and she instantly reached over to lift the jacket. “Did your client give this to you?” she pointedly asked. 

 

Reluctant to say, Regina gently plucked the jacket from Kelly’s hands and held it close enough for comfort, but not close enough that Kelly would criticize her for it. 

 

“Yes, she did,” Regina finally sighed, and draped the garment over the back of her chair. “I actually had a good time with her. She insisted that I take the jacket because it was cold. I know you’re going to think the worst of her anyway because of your own bad experiences, but before you give me a long lecture about getting too attached to clients, I’d like to remind you that I’m the sole wage earner now, and I’m going to the grocery store later. So if you want your mint chocolate chip ice cream, you’re going to have to be nice to me.” Her teasing smirk faded as her phone began to ring, and she noticed her company’s number on the screen. 

 

“On second thought: maybe you’ll be going to the grocery store for us,” Regina frowned. “It seems like I’m going to be working tonight, after all.” 

 

Clicking to accept the call, Regina stepped away from Kelly, and waited for her manager to give her instructions about where to go that evening. 

 

“So, how late are you going to be?” Kelly chirped in her ear, and Regina faltered back as she hung up the phone. 

 

“Same client as last night, same services.” Regina winced, not having the nerve to so much as glance at Kelly. “I’m supposed to be there by five, so I’ll be home around 1 or 2 AM.”

 

“Seems your new client has taken a liking to you. You should do the opposite of what I did,” Kelly suggested with a mischievous scrunch of her nose, and a gleam in her eyes that always appeared whenever she was considering doing something immoral. “Sink your claws into a few clients, make them fall in love with you, and then exploit them. You’ll reach your goal much faster.” 

 

“I could never do that,” Regina firmly insisted, without giving even a moment’s consideration to Kelly’s awful idea. “I don’t want to hurt anyone.” Squinting, she withdrew from her friend, and went to her closet to finish getting dressed. “I left some money in the kitchen cupboard. Try to get to the grocery store later if you can, okay? I need to go. I’m visiting Red’s grandmother today.” She kissed Kelly on the cheek, and gently caressed the peach fuzz on the baby’s head before searching for her purse and dashing out the door. 

 

 

 

Regina had just enough time to stop back at her apartment and take another shower after her long visit with Red’s Granny. 

 

In the shower, her hair became a bit damp, and Regina slicked it back rather than fully waiting for it to frizz or dry. She painted her lips with a dark liquid lipstick, and chose a smokier shadow for her eyelids.

 

For her evening with Emma, Regina selected a tiered sleeveless dress, with a sheer layer above a black layer that completely showed off the shape of her body. After staring at herself in the mirror, and imagining Henry greeting her at the door, Regina reached for a jacket. She paused again over her shoes, but in the end she chose black heels that strapped around the ankles.

 

Regina arrived at the penthouse just before five and went to the security desk. The guards David and Marco gaped at her in open-mouthed surprise when she mentioned she would be visiting Emma. 

 

“I’m sorry—it’s just that Miss Swan doesn’t receive a lot of visitors,” Marco explained with a tinge of blush in both of his cheeks. 

 

David appeared too shocked to speak, but he eventually croaked out “have fun!” after giving her access to the elevators. 

 

Exactly as Regina pictured it, Henry came to greet her at the door. “Regina!” he exclaimed in delight, his eyes shining brightly as he ushered her into the apartment.

 

But Regina hadn’t envisioned him stepping back and immediately asking, “What are you wearing?” Then following it up with a very blunt, “You’re going to want to take those clothes off.” He grabbed her by the hand, and all but dragged her into the living room. “It’s a good thing Mom got you something else to wear.”

 

Regina could barely stutter out a confused, “Henry, wait—”

 

Of course she had intended to take her dress off for Emma that night, but certainly not at the demand of her ten year old son. Henry led her over to the couch where a Boston Red Sox jersey awaited her. 

 

Henry lifted the jersey and thrust it into Regina’s hands. “Go ahead and put this on,” he instructed. “We got you a hat, too.”

 

“Oh. That’s very kind of you, Henry,” Regina replied, and because he looked so expectant and excited, she slipped off her jacket and turned around to pull the jersey on over her dress. It was so long that it came down to her thigh, resting just above where the dress ended. How could Emma possibly have gotten her size so wrong?

 

“They only had a size large,” came Emma’s apologetic voice from the master bedroom down the hall.

 

“That’s okay,” Regina called out, and took two steps in Emma’s direction before remembering it would be inappropriate to intrude if her client was in the middle of dressing. “I can wear it to bed later,” she foolishly added with a grin, and then glanced at Henry. “As pajamas,” she firmly stated. “I love a long night gown.”

 

Henry stared at her obliviously and shrugged. 

 

Regina exhaled and relaxed her posture in relief. “So, did you have a nice sleepover last night, Henry?” she asked.

 

“Peter snores, but we progressed through most of the game, so I guess it wasn’t that bad. Did you have a good time with my mom?” Henry countered. He perceptively watched her face, as if trying to pick up on any cues that she might be lying to him.

 

“It was one of the best nights I’ve had in a long time,” Regina admitted with carefree honesty, sensing too late that Emma was standing behind her now. She daringly glanced that way, and her skin flushed scarlet. 

 

Emma stood with her head tipped to the side, her gaze warm and her smile bright as she took in the sight of Regina. “I’m hoping tonight will be even better.” She softly remarked, and hooked her thumbs into the front pockets of her tailored dark blue jeans as her eyes boldly roved over Regina, lingering momentarily on the slightest hint of fabric that must have been her dress. “I have a surprise planned for the both of you, though I suppose the shirts gave that away.” She mused wryly. 

 

Henry wore a jersey, while Emma wore a Red Sox’s button down shirt with her blonde hair tastefully braided. 

 

“We’re going to the game!” Henry blurted, too hyped to control his excitement. He clasped Regina’s hand as he turned to look up at his mom with pleading eyes. “Can we go now?” He begged, then redirected his attention to Regina to explain, “It takes forever to stand in line for a hot dog if you’re late.”

 

Emma gave Regina an apologetic look as her son pushed her back out the door she’d only just walked in. Then Emma grabbed her jacket and keys and hurried to follow them.

 

Throughout the drive to the game, Henry told them a story about the kids in his class at school. 

 

The only time Emma managed to get a word in was when Henry spotted a man walking his dog. 

 

Seizing the opportunity, Emma turned to Regina for a split-second as she drove to ask, “How has your day been?”

 

“Fine, thank you,” Regina gently replied, with a happy squint of her eyes as she peered in the rearview mirror at Henry and then more closely at Emma. “I must say I wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon. I suppose you wanted to get your jacket back? Unfortunately I forgot it at home, but I was just informed a little while ago that you booked a number of appointments with me this week. I’ll return it to you tomorrow.” 

 

Regina melted into the comfortable leather seat in Emma’s Mustang, and drew in a soft breath of surprise as Emma inconspicuously slid her hand across the center console to tease over the hem of her jersey. 

 

“So, is Henry a heavy sleeper?” Regina whispered. 

 

Emma’s fingers fleetingly settled across Regina’s thigh to feel the warmth of her skin. It sent a wonderful tingle through her arm until she realized she was taking liberties without permission. Abruptly she took her hand back, and did a double take as she considered all that Regina’s question implied. She glanced in the rearview mirror to her son, who was suspiciously focused on the cars passing by, which meant he was probably trying to eavesdrop. “Sometimes, if he’s had an adventurous day.”

 

In spite of herself, Emma laughed, which ended when she saw the confusion on Regina’s face. “Also, you can keep the jacket.” She murmured, her smile a little crooked and her tone a little bashful. 

 

By the time they’d reached the parking lot for the stadium, Henry had his face pressed against the window with enthusiasm – until Emma drove past two spaces in the already crowded lot, and he yelled in panic, “Mom, where are you going? There’s room for us there!” He frantically pointed with a twist in his seat to gape as other cars filled the spaces. 

 

Emma grinned at the state of her son and kept driving. “I said I had a surprise for you both.” She mischievously chuckled, and glanced towards Regina to gauge her reaction. “We’re not going to be squeezing past the crowd to find our seats.” 

 

Pulling into the reserved parking for very specific ticket holders, Emma got out of the car just before Henry energetically leapt out, and took his hand before she walked around to open the door for Regina. “I hope you’re not afraid of heights.” She said quietly, and offered her hand to Regina. With a calm confidence, Emma led them both into the building and finally explained. “I wanted to treat you, so tonight we’re watching the game from the Sky Box.” She squeezed Regina’s hand, and stole a glance to see her reaction.

 

Regina had accompanied many clients to private events and parties, but no one ever attempted to impress her. She figured all of this was for Henry’s benefit, until she took one look at Emma and it became clear that the baseball game counted as a date in her eyes. 

 

Being easygoing was part of Regina’s job description, and yet she found it daunting to accept Emma’s gesture, especially given the hopefulness in her client’s face. 

 

Regina could already feel herself becoming too invested in this very new and unprofessional relationship. “It’s definitely a treat,” Regina murmured nervously. “I’ve never been to a real baseball game before.” 

 

Clinging to Emma’s arm, Regina made her way towards the elevator that would take them up to the exclusive viewing box. Henry ran straight for the fridge inside and helped himself to a soda. 

 

Regina wandered close to the glass, and gazed out over the green, then at all of the people in the stands. She would have confronted Emma then about their over-the-top evening, but she sensed that Emma had only the best intentions. 

 

Henry positioned himself in the corner of the box, in a great spot for watching the incoming crowds of baseball fans. 

 

Regina sank down on a lounge and patted the spot beside her for Emma. “Come and sit next to me,” she requested. “Tell me more about yourself – “ 

 

“She’s boring,” Henry announced without even turning around, and tried not to grin too much as he slurped at his soda. 

 

“Hey!” Emma exclaimed, and took the can of soda from Henry in retaliation before she nervously brought her hand up to press against her shirt. It took her a second—as her fingers found only buttons—to remember she hadn’t worn a tie. With a slight blush, she sank down next to Regina, and wet her lips before she surreptitiously whispered, “I mean, I might be.” Emma confessed, and lifted her hand to gesture with her thumb and forefinger, “Just a little boring.”

 

Henry sighed and stomped over to take his drink back, then ducked out of the way as Emma playfully attempted to ruffle his hair. He returned to his perfect spot and granted them the freedom to talk quietly as other people began to enter.

 

“I know this might seem like a bit much…” Emma began, only to consider her words carefully, in case she made Regina more uncomfortable. “And yes, it was selfish of me to assume your idea of a night out would be a baseball game,” she acknowledged with a cringe. “But I thought it would be a good way to have some fun, and get to know each other better.” She leaned in then, with a soft anxious exhale of, “Where the only expectations are for the Red Sox to win.”

 

“Emma.” Regina dropped her voice to a soft and low register, and placed her hand over Emma’s firm bicep to keep her total attention. “Expectations or not, your payment guarantees you a certain kind of customer satisfaction. But I appreciate the thoughtfulness that went into this evening. You really didn’t have to invite me along. You could have just asked me to show up at your place afterwards.” 

 

Regina began to get emotional over what seemed like grandiose attempts on Emma’s part to woo her. “All I can say is thank you.” Putting on her most radiant smile, she showed enough teeth to distract from the wateriness in her eyes as she tucked herself into Emma’s side. “I do like baseball. I used to watch a lot of baseball games when I was young. Amateur stuff, but I still had fun. I’d sneak out of my house on a Saturday afternoon and wander down to the school to watch the local boys play.” Laughing at the memory, she glanced at the other executives and wealthy Sox fans that joined them in the Sky box. 

 

“Regina!” came a flabbergasted voice that she instantly recognized. 

 

Mr. Locksley wore a button down and khakis, looking clean cut and in good spirits, in spite of unexpectedly encountering Regina in the least likely of places. He only seemed to flinch when his wife and son approached and sat down nearby. 

 

“Darling, this is Regina,” Mr. Locksley explained to his wife with a weak gesture. His wife barely paid attention when he spoke. She seemed more wrapped up in their child. 

 

“I met her at that work retreat several months ago,” Locksley continued. “She – she’s a secretary. She sees to all the needs of the senior staff.”

 

Henry appeared to pick up on Regina’s discomfort, because he drifted closer and perched right between her and Mr. Locksley. 

 

“Cute kid,” Mr. Locksley remarked, although his eyes hardly shifted towards Henry. He didn’t even spare a cursory glance at Emma. “It’s funny I should bump into you again, especially when you’re out having a girls’ night.” 

 

Regina smiled in a humorless way, raising both of her eyebrows as she glanced back at Emma. “It’s not exactly a girls’ night out,” she politely confided. “It’s business. But I won’t keep you any longer. Your family appears to be waiting for you. Why don’t you go and sit with them so you can enjoy the game?”

 

Locksley wavered where he stood, furrowing his brow as if offended that she should dare to dismiss him. But he shook it off easily and leaned in to her space to continue talking. “I’ll have to find time for you in my busy schedule,” he softly told her. “I could use another night of stress relief, and you are particularly good at providing that. I want those tight thighs wrapped around me again—” 

 

“You’re being inappropriate,” Regina softly hissed back, leveling a dark stare at him and protectively standing up to conceal Emma and Henry from his suddenly more curious gaze. “I tried to be polite, but if you don’t go sit down right now, I’ll continue this conversation loud enough for your wife to hear it—although I am sure she’s grateful that you’ve decided to seek professional help for your — ahem, little problem. I bet she’s sick of dealing with it. “ She shot a deprecating glare at his pants, and then sat down beside Emma.

 

Locksley’s eyes widened in alarm and he finally had the good sense to back off. 

 

“Emma,” Regina sighed, feeling frustrated and all too ashamed by encountering another client. “I’m so sorry about all of that.”

 

“I think we need hot dogs,” Henry chimed in, as if that confrontation had never taken place. “Mom, can you and Regina go get us some at the catering table, and I’ll keep our seats?” He suggested eagerly, his attention on the field outside, or so it seemed.

 

“Great idea kid. We’ll be back in a minute.” Emma announced lightly, and stood up—the look on her face unreadable as she waited for Regina to accompany her. They made their way to the long tables at the far wall of the Sky Box, which were filled with a luxurious selection of finger foods, and of course, the more basic stadium foods with extra toppings. 

 

There were no ordinary hot dogs—only the fully loaded kind, some with chilli, and some with a slathering of nacho cheese sauce and peppers. The salted nuts were a varied mixture in crystal bowls—not just regular peanuts. 

 

Once they were away from her son, Emma turned to look at Regina with a curious tilt of her head, and stated in the most matter of fact way, “Please don’t apologize. You weren’t the one who crossed a line back there.” Lifting a plate, she handed it to Regina and grabbed one for Henry, which she promptly began to fill with an unimpressed mutter of, “Robin was.”

 

The way Emma said his name with a sneer of disgust said quite clearly that she not only knew of him, but had been around him enough to experience his sleazy personality without the buffer of his family. Which appeared to be as flimsy as his reputation. She cast her gaze towards Henry and raised her chin as she saw Robin standing in front of him, his hand waving as though to shoo him to the side. She grinned when her son settled further into the couch with unwavering determination.

 

“Excuse me a moment,” Emma said, and strode over to her son with squared shoulders and a swagger that meant business.

 

“I’ve asked nicely. Now move. I wish to sit with my family,” Robin hissed at the ten year old. His wife kept her eyes on her own son, and didn’t so much as look at the other boy beside her. “Are you deaf?” Robin demanded, drawing the attention of another couple standing off to the side.

 

“He’s sitting with his own family.” Emma declared loudly, and bent down to hand Henry his food while the other couple watched on with a smile. “Why don’t you go find another seat, Robin? Preferably far away from my ten year old kid.” She smirked at the way he flinched, and it only grew as he straightened up to find himself three inches shorter than her regardless.

 

“Swan. If I’d have known he was yours I wouldn’t have--”

 

“What?” Emma cut him off firmly, her face a hardened mask as she quipped, “Try to bully him out of the spot where he was comfortably sitting?”

 

“It’s just that-” Robin fumbled, his mouth agape as he looked around to see people scrutinizing him. “I was only-”

 

“Attempting to assert authority over a ten year old to steal his seat?” Emma shot back without mercy, her tongue as sharp as the look she drew him. “Yeah I got it.”

 

The weight of everyone’s eyes on him compelled Robin to act as though he were capable of being a decent man. “I meant no harm.” He assured the room, and belatedly moved off to sulk.

 

Regina returned to her spot, only this time she defensively wrapped an arm around Henry’s shoulder—as if she was in fact his mother, like Locksley had so obviously assumed. “Just ignore that man for the rest of the night, Henry,” she instructed, and then pointed towards the pitch below them. “The game is beginning.”

 

Henry happily relaxed against Regina, and focused on his chili cheese dog and the game. “I’m not bothered. It’s cool getting to go out, stay up late, and pretend I have two moms,” he remarked, and licked some cheese sauce off his wrist.

 

If Emma’s extravagant behaviors hadn’t been overwhelming enough, Henry’s casual comments floored Regina. “What?” she asked quietly, and in disbelief, before she glanced up at Emma for some explanation.

 

“That guy who was talking to you asked how we’re related, and I didn’t want to tell him that I hired you to be friends with my mom, so I lied and told him you’re my stepmom,” Henry divulged, with no expectation that either of them would be angry.

 

All of this should have bothered Regina enough to make her distance herself from her new client, but Henry flailed with his napkin, and Regina instinctively took over to wipe off his fingers. Nurturing came naturally to her, and she made a split second decision not to overreact. “That was quick thinking, Henry,” she murmured.

 

Henry hid a mischievous smile behind his chili cheese dog, but then real sorrow entered his eyes. “When I was little, I had a second mom,” he reflected. “But she didn’t want me. She took off before I could crawl. It’s okay though. I still have a really good Mom. I know she kind of comes off as a spaz when she’s around you, but she’s actually pretty cool most of the time. A lot of people respect her.”

 

Regina exhaled a breath that might have been a laugh or a noise of fright. “I think your Mom is perfect,” she insisted. “She cooks for you, and sticks up for you. There’s nothing better than that.”

 

Henry hugged her impulsively—and all Regina could do was accept it, even though she inwardly reeled at the way both Emma and Henry had drawn her into their lives.

 

Emma’s jaw slackened and she sat heavily next to her son who looked entirely too pleased with himself. The ramifications of his lie would catch up with Emma, and she couldn’t quite believe he’d said such a thing. Not to mention how Regina must be feeling—having been roped yet again into a plot her son had decided upon. 

 

“Henry, our talk this morning was about not doing things like this.” Emma began quietly, her pale complexion even whiter than before as she nervously glanced at Regina. “It might seem funny right now, but what you said has a real impact on Regina’s life, and on my life. I know that man through business, and he’s not a nice person. He’s not going to forget this, and now you have us trapped in a lie, kid. That’s not okay. Do you understand?”

 

Emma ran her palm across her forehead and turned towards Regina. “I’m sorry.” She exhaled, feeling the onset of a panic attack tighten around her ribcage until her breaths became shallow. “This wasn’t what you signed up for. Again. I’ll find a way to fix it.” She whispered, completely at a loss for how to go about doing that.

 

Vulnerabilities pooled in Regina’s eyes, but she kept her smile in place for Henry’s sake. “Fix it,” Regina echoed. “Yes, you’ll have to do that, but please don’t blame Henry for this mess. I should have encouraged you to choose a more discreet location for our meetings. In the past, I’ve accompanied clients to special events, but this is different. People recognize you, and you have a reputation to uphold. I don’t want to sully that.” She discarded the napkins she had used to wipe Henry’s hands, and shared a look with the boy as she shifted to put some space between them all. “I need to use the restroom,” she muttered, and excused herself so that she could deal with her erratic emotions in the bathroom rather than in front of her high paying client. “I’ll be right back.”

 

The frown that lingered on Emma’s face reflected the confusion she felt towards everything Regina said. The trouble was that by the time Emma had gathered her thoughts, Regina had already left, and suddenly the already complex lie became further complicated by the onslaught of emotions it dragged up.

 

“You’ve upset her.” Henry solemnly stated, his lower lip jutted out to match the stubborn way his chin did the same. 

 

“I didn’t mean to,” Emma said bluntly, taken aback by how perceptive Henry appeared to be.

 

“I don’t understand why you’re mad about what I did. You like her don’t you?” He prodded, only to fold his arms in a huff.

 

“Kid, just because I like her doesn’t mean she likes me, and you can’t just take away her choice to decide for herself. I -- ” Emma sighed, all too aware that Robin was only a few seats away. “It’s complicated.” She assured him, even as she turned to glance at the doors for any sign of Regina. “We need the chance to get to know one another. You’ll understand that one day when you’re older, but for now, tone it down, okay?” Emma pleaded.

 

Henry pouted and tucked his hands under his thighs as he drew himself into a small and dejected posture. “But Mom, I paid her to be your friend,” he whispered, leaning in as he lisped over every word. “She’s supposed to like you automatically.”

 

“I do like Emma,” Regina announced, standing precariously close as she returned quietly. “There are plenty of people I work with who I would avoid if not for my job. Just so it’s clear to everyone, Emma isn’t one of those people. That said, it could be embarrassing for Emma if anyone was to find out that we know each other, because they might assume your Mom is incapable of making friends on her own. Do you understand, Henry? So, from now on, you can tell others that we are new acquaintances.” 

 

Regina spoke in a quiet, patient and almost robotic way that always made her think of her mother. She could feel a thin smile creeping into place on her lips, and her eyes becoming round and vacant. She needed to enforce these boundaries with Henry, even though she hated pretending that she was unafflicted by it. It reminded Regina of so many other times she had needed to pretend nothing was amiss when inwardly she felt like screaming. 

 

Softening, Regina bent down to Henry’s level and offered him a more genuine smile, which brightened as she slid back into her seat and turned her attention to Emma. 

 

“So what position do you play?” Regina asked casually, tipping her head in the direction of the field. “Clearly it’s a hobby of yours. I bet you’re a pitcher, based on those arms.”

 

The tip of Emma’s tongue pressed against her lower lip, her eyebrows arching toward her hairline. “Good guess. I don’t get to play very often.” She distractedly mumbled. There was something in the way Regina spoke about being seen with her that felt wrong on some level. It took her a moment to work out why, and when she did, Emma nudged Henry with her elbow. “I forgot to grab my own plate. Go make me a big one so I can share?” It was sly — to use that as an excuse to have a moment alone with Regina, but at least she could keep an eye on him while she got to speak her mind.

 

As anticipated, Henry gobbled down the rest of his hot dog and raced off to the tables filled with food, ensuring at least a solid minute of uninterrupted time during which Emma could talk freely. 

 

With precious seconds already lost, Emma shifted closer to Regina with curiosity evident in her eyes. “We don’t have much time alone so I’m going to be frank,” she began, anxiously raising her hand to smooth against the buttons of her shirt in lieu of her tie. Being so close to Regina meant she could smell her perfume, and it felt as intoxicating as it had last night. “I’m not embarrassed, ashamed, or worried to be seen with you. If I were any of those things, I wouldn’t have brought you here. I’m startled by my son’s creativity. But it’s not because I’m upset or offended to have anyone think of you as my wife—it’s the opposite, in fact.” 

 

Emma paused, the smile on her lips short lived as she hurriedly added, “I don’t want you feeling pressured into playing along with this. I was worried that it had frightened you o--oh.” Emma pulled back from the intense way she’d been focused on Regina, and smiled at Henry and the overflowing plate he thrust proudly towards her face. “Thanks kid. It looks great.”

 

“I got you guys the best stuff.” He declared, his chin held high as he grinned. Then he wiggled his way into the spot beside Regina, ensuring that she had to sit next to his mom, and picked up his can of soda to chug happily.

 

Henry’s close proximity prevented Regina from completely speaking her mind, even as she shifted and moved over into Emma’s personal space. “I don’t feel pressured,” she quietly emphasized. “I was just — well, surprised.” She inconspicuously placed her hand on Emma’s thigh and gently kneaded at the tense muscle. “But we’re probably worrying for no reason. We’re both capable of being professional regardless of whatever happens. And someone as self-centered as Robin Locksley isn’t even likely to remember what Henry said, so we should put our concerns out of our minds for now, and just enjoy the evening you went through so much trouble to plan for us.” 

 

Regina still held a lot of stress in her shoulders, but by the end of the forth inning she had relaxed and fully molded herself into Emma. She found herself dwelling on what Emma had said—and the night began to feel much more like a date to her, or what she had always imagined dates should be like. “Thank you, Emma,” she murmured. “For what you said before, and for taking me out tonight.”

 

Henry sat riveted as the Sox left the field and the Yankees jogged out to take their bases. “I think we’re actually going to win this,” Henry breathed, unable to so much as glance back at his mother. 

 

As Henry kept his eyes on the green, Regina turned and caught Emma’s attention—and without either of them saying a word, they leaned in unexpectedly and kissed each other deeply. The forbidden kiss felt so natural and unrushed, and built on the foundation of something much more powerful and long-standing than their short business relationship. 

 

The soft warmth of Regina’s lips held mind altering properties that, for a wonderful moment, slowed down time and made Emma forget where and when they were. It was the sound of someone clearing their throat that broke the spell and Emma pulled back just enough to breathe. The tip of her tongue savored the residual taste of Regina as she smiled in awe — the pull of desire magnetic as she fought to control the frenetic beating of her heart. She sat back with a lopsided smile, her cheeks no longer pale with the heat of a blush coloring them as she coyly glanced at Regina.

 

To hell with what anyone thought of them. In that brief moment, that kiss had been a blinding spark that no amount of money could have bought. It felt real. Real enough that Emma dared to allow hope to blossom within her chest even as her brain fought to crush it with cold, hard logic. It would do no use to get ahead of herself, especially at a baseball game surrounded by people and her son. They had yet to get to know one another, and hadn’t that been the point? 

With that in mind, Emma squeezed Regina’s hand and tried to control the rush of endorphins that swam through her veins. “Would you like some?” She quietly asked, and slid her still overflowing plate onto her left thigh to balance it precariously as she lifted a small puffed pastry to her lips. She chewed it thoughtfully, her eyes narrowing as she deliberated on whether or not she liked it. “I think it’s a soft cheese filling, but I’m not sure.” Emma mused aloud, if only to try and lessen the electric energy that seemed to be manifesting between them.

 

“Does it matter? It’s pastry. You like pastry.” Henry cut in, and leaned across Regina to grab one for himself. He devoured it in one bite, barely chewing as he muttered with a roll of his eyes, “It’s creamed mushroom, not cheese.”

 

In truth, Emma didn’t care, and it showed in the way her eyes kept finding Regina’s regardless of her fingers picking at the food on her plate.

 

They were never meant to kiss, and yet Regina mooned over it in a dizzying way. She placed her cool palm against the back of her neck to restore some self-composure, though the strong draw to Emma left her breathing heavier in arousal. That made Regina cross her legs uncomfortably, even if she did so gracefully and without any obvious signs over the cause. But she was distracted enough that she gave herself wholly over to her instincts, and when offered a pastry, she simply opened her mouth to receive it directly from Emma’s hand. 

 

Emma awkwardly cleared her throat and then lifted a pastry to Regina’s full lips, which delicately closed around the small bite and brushed against the tips of her fingers. 

 

“Delicious,” Regina muttered, and raked her nails up Emma’s leg as she whispered confidentially. “But I’ve had enough for now. As much as I’m enjoying this, I think I might be ready for bed soon. How about you, Emma?”

 

“Geez, mom,” Henry smartly snorted, and snatched another pastry puff from Emma’s plate. “It’s not even ten o’clock and Regina’s already talking about bedtime. You’re both boring.” 

 

Except the look that Regina gave Emma was not boring — her alluring eyes and lusciously parted lips excited Emma in ways she had never experienced before. 

 

The tips of Emma’s fingers tingled from the sensation of Regina’s lips and she drew in a sharp, stuttered breath as the blood rushed from her warm cheeks further south. This certainly wasn’t the place for the way her body chose to react, and with a subtle shift of the plate from her thigh to her lap, she concealed the rather visual representation of desire that coursed through her. 

 

It left Emma simultaneously light headed and sharply focused on Regina, and she found herself nodding in response. 

 

Henry’s remarks only partially drew her back into the room, and she ought to have felt some form of guilt over that, except Emma didn’t. Not when Regina’s eyes were on her with such intensity. “What can I say kid? The older you get, the earlier you want to go to bed.” Emma absently mumbled, though her thoughts were not at all related to sleep. 

 

The idea horrified Henry, who looked up at his mom with a rather aghast expression before rashly declaring, “I’ll never be like that. I can’t wait to stay up late every night.”

 

Emma smirked lightly, her eyes never wavering from Regina’s as they shared a knowing look. 

 

The rest of the game played out in a blur for Emma, passing only with collective groaning and cheering from those inside the box. By the time people were gathering their coats, Emma was standing with her hand outstretched for Regina, while Henry bounced around with excitement.

 

“Let’s go home.” Emma softly intoned, and the way it rolled off her tongue so naturally felt as though Regina lived with them.

 

Henry’s energy crashed as soon as they were in the car and stuck in traffic behind everyone else who attended the game. He sprawled out in the backseat and slept throughout the entire ride home.

 

“So much for staying up late,” Regina playfully whispered as she eyed Henry and then peered out at the lights on all of the cars ahead of them. She reclined back and concentrated on Emma—catching only flashes of her face whenever the car moved forward in the darkness. “I assume you’ll put him into bed when we get back? If it’s okay with you, I’ll undress and freshen up while I wait. What did you have in mind for tonight?”

 

Emma glanced at her son in the rearview mirror. His short hair stuck up at messy angles, and a smear of ketchup had been left across his cheek like war paint. “He’d sleep through a hurricane after the amount of sugar and excitement he’s had.” She fondly remarked, only to lick her lips anxiously. “You know, I spent so much time on planning this I never really thought about what we’d do once the game finished.” In hindsight that was a pretty stupid move on Emma’s part, but the idea of creating such a memorable and enjoyable night out had been top priority.

 

Emma already knew alcohol would be out of the question so she couldn’t suggest they have a drink, which left her with a dilemma. How could she go about getting to know Regina better, when the atmosphere in the car felt heavy and electric? There was a storm of sexual tension that threatened to engulf them, and had Henry not been in back seat, Emma may have let it. “Did you enjoy the game?” She asked softly, her gaze landing on Regina curiously. “I’m sorry that it was interrupted by Robin. If I had known he’d be there I never would have taken us.”

 

“Don’t worry about any of that. I had a great time with you and Henry,” Regina insisted, and let her hands rove down to her lap to gently pull at the hem of her new jersey, while she glanced down to admire it. “A client has never taken me on an actual date before.” She fleetingly peered over at Emma, then tucked her tongue against her bottom lip to subtly lick it. “I never crossed so many professional boundaries before meeting you, either. I’ll admit some of my clients have confided in me about their personal problems, but other than that, I’ve never been this involved in a client’s life. I’m not in any way complaining, because my instincts tell me you’re alright, Miss Swan. But I think we need to be cautious, and maybe keep things a bit more low-key the next time we have an appointment.” 

 

The corners of Emma’s lips twitched into a nervous smile. She blinked rapidly from the astute conclusion Regina came to and offered an awkward noise that seemed caught between a laugh and cough. She could either admit how she felt or deny it, but both options left her perplexed. It showed in the way she gripped the steering wheel tighter until her knuckles turned white, unable to just decide. 

 

Emma exhaled slowly, her gaze flicking towards Regina as she spoke. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ve never been so tentative when it comes to going after what I want, and I don’t usually bring the kid on my dates, but tonight was an exception.” She grinned then, an endearingly crooked slant to her lips that came off as both self deprecating and cocky. “I know it’s unorthodox and I’m probably coming across as a crazy son of a bitch, but I want to get to know you, Regina, and for you to get to know me.” 

 

“Wait – wait just a second,” Regina quietly demanded. “Did you just say you want me?” she asked, and dubiously tipped her head to the side as she frowned. 

 

The prospect of new love brought little tingles of excitement to the back of Regina’s neck, though they had to compete with her anxiety and the adrenaline shooting through her veins. Being pursued romantically by Emma Swan left with conflicting emotions, and Regina reacted by sitting back and furrowing her brow in worry. 

 

“I did.” Emma stated easily, preventing any speculation in Regina’s mind as to her intentions. “I’d like to take you on a real date, just the two of us.” In the darkness of the car, her eyes sparkled from the headlights that passed them. There was a high possibility that she’d lost her mind, yet Emma believed in taking chances. Driving and being so alert helped Emma exude a confidence that she wore like a suit of armor. 

 

Regina nodded slowly in understanding, although she stared openly at Emma—still taken aback by the unexpected suggestion of going on a real date. “What do you want to know about me?” Regina whispered. 

 

Despite herself, Emma flashed a grin. “Oh you know, all the important stuff. Your favorite nineties pop song; your star sign; least favorite and favorite food; do you like animals, and what kind?” She paused then to glance at Regina, her face unreadable in the dim light. “What are your wildest dreams, and do you still want to go after them?”

 

Regina released a heavy breath, and then smiled from her eyes at Emma’s innocent questions. She had anticipated a discussion about her career and lifestyle choices, and not the lighthearted talk that Emma began. “Is that all? Are you sure you don’t have any more burning questions?” Regina smirked and playfully nudged Emma’s arm because was beginning to feel at ease again. “My favorite pop song. Hmm. Anything by Selena. Amor Prohibido. . . or maybe I Could Fall In Love.” She cleared her throat and ducked her head, in case Emma read into her music selections. “I’m a virgo, and I hate mushrooms. I love dark chocolate, greasy burgers from a little shop you’d probably never step foot in, and my Papa’s paella – but he passed away when I was a little girl, so it’s been a long time since I’ve eaten that. Animals are wonderful; I’m indiscriminate in my love for them.” Pausing as she considered Emma’s final question, Regina sighed and squinted. “As for my dreams. . . well, they’re on hold. Maybe they’re a little bit more like wishes than dreams. It’s hard for me to acknowledge them out loud right now – but eventually, once I make some changes, there’s another career I’d like to pursue – and another life I’d like to lead.” 

 

Impulsively, Emma reached over to squeeze Regina’s hand, then returned it to the wheel. “Dreams can be fleeting and whimsical, but wishes? They hold parts of us that’s far more profound than any dream could.” 

 

Emma pulled into the reserved parking for her building and turned the engine off. She handed her keys to Regina and nodded to the back seat, “Do you mind getting the doors while I get him?”

 

Emma slipped out of her seat and effortlessly unbuckled Henry to lift into her arms, as if he weighed the same as a toddler and not a ten year old. He barely stirred, and when she caught Regina’s eye she murmured, “Sugar coma.”

 

“At least he had a good time,” Regina whispered. She locked the car and moved on ahead of Emma to open all of the doors. Minutes later they were walking into Emma’s apartment. 

 

Emma excused herself to tuck Henry into bed. When she returned, it was as if they hadn’t paused their conversation as she leaned against the doorframe. “My favorite nineties song is What’s Up by Four Non Blondes.” Arching her eyebrows, Emma went on to casually ask, “So, any questions for me?”

 

Regina wanted to know more about Emma’s hobbies and work—her favorite ice cream flavor and why the penthouse looked like a show model instead of a lived-in home. As she stood there uncertainly, Regina thought about fixing the place, especially the kitchen—how she could cook Emma meals after work, and play board games with her and Henry on a tasteful rug instead of the hardwood floor. Clasping her hands together, Regina shook herself out of the ridiculous dream and remembered why she was really with Emma tonight. 

 

As much as she sensed that Emma meant questions of another kind altogether, Regina made a fast decision not to completely ruin her professionalism. 

 

Regina would have liked to believe for a little while that Emma wanted her, and not just the fantasy of her – but Regina couldn’t afford to indulge that whim. 

 

“Rimmed, lubed or ultra thin condoms?” Regina softly replied, and opened the small leather purse she brought along with her. “I figured you might appreciate a better variety.” She passed off several foil packets to Emma, and then nodded towards the master suite. 

 

Emma had not expected to be asked her preferred choice of protection, and it reflected in the way she tipped her head back, the almost reflexive way she stood straighter and pressed her lips together. 

 

Emma’s natural instinct was to protest, until she watched the confident way Regina walked off, leaving her with nothing but her own thoughts. She gave Regina space for a few minutes while she poured herself a drink, and selected a sparkling non-alcoholic wine she had purchased for Regina. It smelled light and fruity and Emma hoped that Regina would like it.

 

“So here’s the thing,” Emma said conversationally upon entering the bedroom with their drinks in hand. “I think you have better questions than that, and I realize I probably came on too strong, so your head must still be spinning—” 

 

Carefully, Emma handed off the glass to Regina and set her own on the bedside cabinet as she eyed her curiously. “Cards on the table, we don’t have to do anything tonight, but if you want to have a little lighthearted fun we can always play Truth or Dare.” She grinned then, half teasing as she added, “I’ll even let you go first.”

 

Regina gave Emma a deeply searching look as she slipped out of her heels and pulled the jersey up and over her head. “I’ve never played that game,” she admitted. “But if that’s what you want to do, how about we play without any of our clothes on?” 

 

Mesmerized by the scent of Regina and her elegance, was it any wonder that Emma found herself nodding along in agreement?

 

Regina cupped Emma’s chin and leaned in as if to kiss her, but then evaded as she realized her mistake.

 

The memory of Regina’s lips hit Emma like a slap, and she wet her own in an effort to remember the taste. She should have known better. Their kiss earlier in the day had probably been for the benefit of anyone watching at the game, and yet the way goose bumps rose across her skin told her it had all been more genuine than that. 

 

Heat traveled to Regina’s face, and she could only hide her redness by turning around to remove her dress. She gestured for Emma to unzip her, and then shimmied the garment down so her slim back and shapely ass were on view. Fitting her thumbs underneath the thin strap of her thong, Regina snapped the elastic softly and then discarded the small panty altogether. 

 

It was the snap of elastic that broke Emma out of her haze. She blinked rapidly, her hand lifting to smooth against the buttons of her shirt as her mind finally caught up. “Wait, so you’ve never played Truth or Dare? How is that possible?” 

 

“I wasn’t allowed to attend parties when I was teenager, and after that I suppose I was busy doing other things.” Regina lifted one shoulder in an almost self-conscious half shrug, but then smiled disarmingly as she glanced back at Emma. 

 

Amused by the revelation, Emma lifted her glass of scotch and took a small sip. The sight of Regina naked left her throat dry. “Truth—hit me.” She stated matter of fact, and kicked off her shoes.

 

Regina whisked her hands up and down her tan thighs, and over the bare apex of her sex. “Hmm,” she quietly considered. “What do you want to do with me tonight, Emma? Tell me in detail.”

 

She had mixed desires of her own – part of her knew that her business relationship with Emma would potentially be at risk if she took Emma up on her offer of a lower key and sex-free night. 

 

Beyond a fear of losing Emma as a client, Regina also worried about the intense attraction between them. She recognized that it was unhealthy how much she wanted Emma, and yet she situated herself on Emma’s lap as soon she could – once Emma took off her pants and sat down. 

 

Almost shyly but also hungrily, Regina glanced down at the checked boxers that Emma wore. Pressing herself forward, Regina looped her arms around Emma’s back and relaxed into the perfect embrace. 

 

Emma sighed under the warm weight of Regina — it was a satisfied noise of pure enjoyment as she clasped her hands around Regina’s hips and gazed thoughtfully up into her bright eyes. “I want to get to know you better, but you already know that.” She could leave it at that, but Emma chose to elaborate to see the reaction it may cause, if any. Leaning in, she brushed her cheek against Regina’s until her lips ghosted the shell of her ear as she whispered, “I want to taste you. I want to feel the way you wrap hotly around me when I slip inside of you. I want to feel the way your body strains before you come for me...”

 

Regina shivered as she listened to Emma’s quietly conveyed declarations. Her pupils dilated from desire, leaving her striking eyes luminous but also dark.

 

Emma pulled back to search Regina’s face, despite the way her own pulse raced at the thought of tasting Regina. “We don’t always get what we want, though, so we’ll see where the night takes us.” She finished softly, her eyes kind and smile genuine. “Your turn: truth or dare?”

 

“But you can have whatever you want, Emma,” Regina whispered sincerely, and with a gentle scrunch of her lip that revealed that she understood how that sounded. “Truth?” she asked, mustering up a smile for Emma as she brushed her client’s soft blonde curls behind her ear.

 

Without any hint of shame, Emma locked eyes with Regina until she was sure she conveyed that that was exactly what she wanted. “Hmm…” She hummed quietly, and tipped her head back as she considered all the possibilities. 

 

Emma slid her rough palms slowly up the smooth expanse of Regina’s back, then trailed them down over her sides, tickling lightly with her fingertips as she began. “What’s the worst date you’ve ever been on and why?” Her curiosity came across in her voice, along with mischief. “Everyone has that one that just makes you laugh and cringe.” Emma grinned, then rolled her eyes, “or more than that if you’re like me.”

 

Regina fixed the collar of Emma’s shirt, and then undid a few of the top buttons. “As a favor to my roommate, I went on a blind date with her ex boyfriend’s brother. He was very lonely. Needless to say he’s still very lonely,” she weakly laughed.” He took me to a strip lounge. I may be an escort, but I think I have more class than that. Not that I judge anyone who works there. I know the tips are good, and I would rather have gone home with any of the dancers than my date. . . but I guess I just had different expectations.”

 

“Wow, what a great guy.” Emma murmured, her face comically distorted in a mixture of disgust and surprise. “How could he ever think that was a good idea?” She rolled her eyes at his stupidity, a small smile catching her lips as she confessed, “I was going to share some of mine, but you know, being on a date with someone who insists on only ordering salad, or finding out the woman you just bought a drink believes in taking all her advice from a daily horoscope doesn’t even come close to what you experienced.” Emma followed Regina’s fingers as they moved southward, opening the rest of her shirt buttons. “Truth.” She whispered, her hands gripping Regina’s hips as if to steady herself.

 

Regina removed the shirt from Emma’s shoulders, and coaxed her hand inside of Emma’s boxers to tease over sensitive skin. “Do you want to be inside of me?” she thickly purred, then bent her head almost modestly as she pointed out the obvious. “I can feel you, Emma.” Emma’s cock firmly pushed against her thigh, and Regina moved to position the hard head just below her glistening pussy lips. 

 

The warm touch of Regina’s hand evoked a low moan from Emma, and her eyes closed while she savored the sensation. “Yes.” She husked, the word like molasses on her tongue as her hips dared to rock forward, just enough to glide her cock against the welcome wetness an inch or so and no more. It pained her to reach over to the night stand and grab one of the foil packets, knowing she wouldn’t be fully experiencing the feel of Regina or her wonderfully slick inner muscles that would wrap so deliciously around her. Yet it would be enough, she knew, to satisfy her longing. Emma tore it open with her teeth, one hand still firmly clutching at Regina’s hip as she eased the thin sheath of latex over herself eagerly. “Do you want me?” She asked, as both of her palms moved to cup and squeeze at Regina’s backside, pulling her against her growing length.

 

Regina’s eyelashes drooped lustfully low, and her lips parted wetly with a soft groan of, “Yes,” just as Emma lifted her and guided her back down and onto her cock.

 

Emma stroked her wet muscles open so that she could bounce her. The soft slapping of Regina’s ass against Emma’s thighs accompanied every jostling move, and Regina bent her knees and rotated her pelvis as Emma encouraged her to take a hard and fast ride. She shook from the extreme pace of it, but her pussy responsively enclosed Emma’s cock in a way that was far too satisfying to stop. 

 

Even if it ached in more ways than one tomorrow, Regina needed to feel this with Emma. “You’re different tonight,” Regina panted. “More self-assured. You know what you want and you’re taking it right now. Don’t hesitate, Emma. I’m all yours, and it feels good for me, too.” 

 

Regina’s breathy words repeated in Emma’s mind—a sexy little mantra that had her strong hands gripping Regina’s hips tighter, forcing Regina back down with every upward thrust she energetically gave until the sound of wet smacking drowned out the soft grunts of pleasurable exertion. _I’m all yours, and it feels good, I’m all yours, and it feels..._

 

Emma buried her face against Regina’s sweat slicked skin, kissing and nipping and licking with a frenzied passion until her lips wrapped around a swollen nipple to suck and bite and soothingly lavish while one hand palmed and kneaded Regina’s other breast. She couldn’t recall if she had ever made love with such abandon but she was damn sure she was doing it now. 

 

Impassioned, Emma stood up and lifted Regina, then turned to lay her against the bed. Sensing the intent, Regina hooked her feet at the base of Emma’s back and urged her to continue with deeper, more powerful thrusts. 

 

Emma spared a glance down to watch herself plunge vigorously into Regina’s hot hole, relishing how it stretched to accommodate her length with every roll of her hips. It felt like a dream—a beautiful and heated dream that she never wanted to wake from. 

 

“I want you,” Emma rumbled, her mouth brushing against the hollow of Regina’s throat to feel the thrum of her pulse dancing against her lips.

 

Regina splayed her pussy with her fingers and excited her clit with the pad of her thumb. She tensed her stomach and let her taut tummy strain while holding a half reclined pose with her legs up high as Emma filled her. “Take me then, Emma,” she rasped, and her expressive eyes followed Emma’s as her jaw began to tighten and shake from mounting pleasure. 

 

What she was doing with Emma went against the rules Regina established for herself when she began working as an escort. But Regina let all caution go and held onto Emma, breathing in the scents of leather and soap and longing. She nestled her face into Emma’s sturdy shoulder. “We can pretend, if you want to,” she quietly suggested, and yet this time she thought she sounded almost desperate for permission. 

 

Emma knew better than to indulge in these fantasies again, but as her arms coiled under Regina to feel the soft warmth of her skin, she couldn’t help but realize she had already been pretending. The effortless fabrication that Henry had concocted came to full fruition in Emma’s mind, and before reason or logic could interject, she whispered huskily, “Depending on the person you ask, we’re already married.” It shouldn’t have been a turn on, but Emma could feel herself swell from the thought of it. She moved then to kiss Regina’s throat, her hips keeping up a fast pace while she teased the underside of Regina’s jaw with her tongue. 

 

Regina’s hands roamed over Emma’s back and her nails left feather light scratches in their wake. She allowed herself to be vulnerable, to stare into Emma’s green eyes and notice flecks of mesmerizing gold and all of hopefulness in them. It made Regina buck to meet Emma’s downward lunges, and her inner muscles squeezed more determinedly around Emma’s broad cock, which pressed more insistently against the spot inside of her that made her toes curl. It felt too real, and Regina groaned at the smooth and pleasurable glide of Emma penetrating her. “Hold me closer,” she whispered. 

 

The only way Emma could stop herself from kissing Regina was to bury her face against the curve of her neck. Every warm puff of breath Emma exhaled tickled against the damp skin there. She drew Regina closer, snaring her in a tight embrace while positioning herself at an angle that made the wet noises of their bodies even louder.  
“Come for me.” Emma husked, weaving one hand between them so that her fingers could strum Regina’s slippery clit. “Let me feel you before I taste you.”

 

With a languid undulation of her hips and backside, Regina matched Emma’s gentle rhythm, which caressed her so perfectly inside that her slippery pussy closed and contracted tightly around Emma’s cock. Her spontaneous release shook her entire body, and provoked an erotic noise from her throat. “Wait—taste me?” she gruffly asked, too startled to react when Emma carefully withdrew and bowed down between her knees. 

 

Regina experienced an instant of panic, and then her legs quaked from pleasure as Emma’s mouth softly grazed over her swollen and ready clit. “Emma,” she rumbled in surprise as her client’s tongue flicked up and down over her aroused opening. “You don’t have to do this – “ 

 

Hooking her arms under Regina’s legs, Emma pulled her closer, her mouth moving to the inside of her thighs to kiss. She lightly scraped her teeth over the sensitive skin before she began to languidly swipe her tongue over each of Regina’s outer lips, drawing them into her mouth to tease. “I want to.” Emma moaned warmly, and nuzzled into Regina’s soft, silky folds with unabashed voraciousness. The heady aroma of Regina’s arousal filled her senses until there was nothing else and she groaned pleasurably as her tongue pushed inside Regina’s entrance. Bobbing her head, Emma used her nose to lightly caress the swollen bundle of nerves as she tongued Regina, enjoying the way her juices coated her cheeks and chin. “You taste so good,” Emma whispered, looking up at Regina as she wrapped her lips around her stiff bud and lavished it with gusto.

 

From the glorious and insistent worship of Emma’s tongue, Regina began to shake. In her weakness, she relented entirely to the raw activity. She tried to find her voice, but only raspy and breathless moans came from her lips, and a keening purr of “Em-ma.” 

 

Emma’s hands gripped both of her ass cheeks and pushed her legs further apart, spreading Regina’s pussy and opening her to view. She could feel Emma’s soft exhale, and imagine Emma looking at her intently — observing every gently squeezing muscle in her exposed and pink vagina before pressing her tongue into that little hole for another taste. Regina’s inner reflexes allowed Emma entry, and she gushed wetness as Emma’s mouth secured around her clit once more to suck. 

 

Emma showed her appreciation with throaty moans, humming enthusiastically to send vibrations through Regina’s core as she lapped passionately. A small voice in the back of her mind tried to warn her just how many lines she had crossed, but right then, with the taste of Regina coating her tongue, and the warm heady musk filling her lungs, she could think of nothing else than pleasuring the person who made her feel things she hadn’t in years. Carefully, Emma slipped two of her fingers inside Regina’s slick entrance to crook upwards, rubbing the sensitive area inside while her mouth teased over Regina’s clit.

 

Regina could have stopped Emma from continuing—but all she did was press the heels of her hands down over her eyes and raggedly attempt to catch her breath. Her hand slipped into Emma’s gold curls, snaring in their thick tangle as if to demand more or bring an end to the whole encounter. She tightened her grip, and then slackened it as deep and rippling waves of release made her legs quake, and brought her crashing down hard. 

 

Having any form of unprotected sex put them both at risk—and not only emotionally. Regina took impeccable care of herself, and she knew there was a low likelihood of having a problem with Emma, but it bothered her that she had taken the gamble. She wanted Emma on a level that put her physical integrity and therefore her livelihood at stake. That realization should have been all she needed to make her withdraw from Emma, and yet she shakily drew Emma closer and kissed her, like they had been forbidden from loving each other and she would never have the chance to share these reciprocated feelings with her again. 

 

Swept up in all the emotions and endorphins that rushed through her veins with every pulse, it didn’t occur to Emma that they shouldn’t be kissing until the force of it became close to bruising. Crushing their lips together, Emma felt a thread of fear coil around her heart as it beat erratically. She wanted Regina, her entire body strained from need, and yet the way they held onto one another sparked a strange kind of hysteria within Emma. The way animals sensed an oncoming natural disaster, she suddenly felt that Regina might run. 

 

Regina shifted subtly to reach for another condom and pass it off to Emma. She avoided eye contact and her cheeks burned red hot with shame as Emma failed to take it. “What do you want to do now? Do you want me to suck you, or would you like to come inside of me?” she finally whispered, returning to her no-nonsense businesslike way of addressing Emma. Gently, she peeled away Emma’s used condom and replaced it for her client. 

 

The high of being with Regina only dimmed due to the dizzying speeds of how quickly Emma overstepped that invisible line of Regina’s professionalism, and how fast she stumbled backwards after it had been tacitly acknowledged. This was only her second night with Regina, her second night paying for intimacy, and the entire thing presumably was supposed to happen without any strings attached. It felt as though she were a tangled mess of strings, a bundle of mixed emotions that Emma had no right to thrust upon Regina.

 

“I…” 

 

Emma felt perplexed that she’d already begun to develop feelings, and had no doubt terrified Regina in the process like some over persistent creep. No wonder Regina couldn’t look at her. “Inside, please.” Emma finally stated, if only to stop the awkward silence from lingering.

 

Regina pressed her lips together and held her breath. With a stiff arm, she guided Emma’s cock up and down through the silky wetness that gathered at her opening, then deftly filled herself and wrapped her legs around Emma. “Yes, just like that,” she flatly encouraged, and pivoted her hips to take long strokes. 

 

The warmth of Regina engulfed Emma’s senses and despite the strangeness between them, she moaned softly – barely a whisper, really – a sigh of pleasure that was gone in an instant.

 

Emma knew she shouldn’t be doing this. Though it felt good physically, Emma had the sinking feeling that things weren’t right, and the more she thought about it the less she seemed to be moving. Not that she noticed, being stuck in her own head. 

 

Hardly rocking her hips caused an averse effect and with more humiliation than she could handle, Emma felt herself begin to soften. The blood that no longer surged southward rushed to her face until her own cheeks burned hotly, “I’m sorry,” she choked out. Inhaling saliva in her rush to excuse herself, she promptly began coughing, “Dry throat.” She explained, “I need a drink.” She untangled herself from Regina to make a hasty exit from the room, and blindly grabbed her robe on the way out. 

 

Regina dragged the bed sheet over her body and stared at the closed door. She fleetingly curled her legs under herself and held onto her knees. Then she followed Emma, inwardly cursing herself for her terrible judgment and immature behavior. “You don’t need a drink,” Regina softly spat out in accusation. “Emma, with all due respect, what the hell is going on tonight? I’ve tried to be understanding, and flexible and responsive to everything you seem to want. But none of this is typical for me. I have never let a client touch me without some form of _protection._ And you – you overstepped—but I wanted you to do it. So you’re not – you’re not responsible for that. I just think you’ve just been lonely for so long that you’re confused, and you’re building this fantasy around me, which is what you’re supposed to do – but it’s gone too far. I’m truly sorry about that. That’s on me.”

 

Emma’s hand was already on the bottle of scotch as she opened the cupboard to grab a glass. With a sharp twist she pulled the cap off and sloshed a liberal amount into her tumbler. “Mmh.” She hummed low in her throat, nodding to what Regina said while she gulped at the hard liquor. It burned unforgivingly down her throat and she drew air in between her teeth. “Maybe I am lonely, and I know I’ve overstepped, but I’m not confused.” _Lost her mind for sure_ , but she wasn’t confused. “I like you, and even if you aren’t supposed to, I know you like me back, Regina. Nobody kisses someone the way you did back at the game if it’s just for show. I know this is your livelihood, and I’ve complicated the hell out of it in the past two days but if you just gave me a chance…” What was she even asking? “I’m not crazy.” She whispered, belatedly realizing that probably made her sound as though she were. “I know how I feel, and I know what I want, and I don’t care what anyone else might think.”

 

Regina wrapped her arms around herself and the bed sheet, keeping it close as if it might protect her from Emma expressing her feelings. “No,” Regina quietly emphasized. “No, Emma – we just met yesterday, and whatever this is – I honestly can’t afford to explore it with you. You want to know more about me? I got mixed up with the wrong people, and one of those people tried to set me up. One of my only friends is in jail because she took the fall for me. I go see her grandmother every weekend and I’ve been promising her that I’m going to get her granddaughter out of that prison. My friend needs a better lawyer, and I need to pay for it – otherwise she’s going to spend the next twenty years of her life in there.” She paced a few steps as she divulged far more than she would have if she had been calm and levelheaded. “I worked three jobs at one point, and I’ve applied everywhere and anywhere that might hire me,” she hoarsely explained. “I ran away from home when I was pretty young, and the truth is I don’t have a high school degree, or a lot of options. And before you continue your trend of behaving like a knight in Shining armor, I don’t want your money, or your help. We can be friends. We can have a professional relationship, but I can’t be your girlfriend. Not like this. Not when I have to give myself to other people.” 

 

The amount of information may have been hard to take for someone else, but Emma accepted the gravity of the situation with a slow nod of her head. Reflexively, her hand went to her throat, but as she only wore a robe, it was a useless attempt at composing herself. 

 

Tough as it was, Emma needed to hear all of that from Regina. It had been a sobering dose of reality that gave her far more insight into the person she had taken an instant liking to. It also opened her eyes to a very serious situation, and not just the one where she stumbled head first into a pool of her own emotions revolving around a relative stranger. 

 

“You’re right,” Emma stated after a long moment, and tightened the belt of her robe. “I moved far too fast and breached the rules of your job, and that’s probably not healthy for either of us.” She waited for Regina to meet her gaze before saying sincerely, “I’m sorry. I never meant to put you in such a position and I should have known better.” It pained her to realize that on some level, her first instinct was to jump in and offer any assistance she could, which was exactly what Regina meant by calling her a Knight in Shining Armor. What could she say besides something asinine that she’d heard herself growing up in foster care? _Sounds like you had a rough life? Things haven’t been easy for you, huh?_

 

It must have been difficult for Regina to even share what she had, and Emma wasn’t about to say anything that left her feeling worse for it. “I won’t insult you by offering my help, but can I at least ask about the charges? Twenty years is some serious time.”

 

“Narcotics,” Regina tersely replied, and hugged herself at the elbows as she tore her eyes away from Emma. “Enough of them to fill an entire closet in the apartment where we lived at the time.” Hunching her shoulders in distress, she pointed her thumb back in the direction of the bedroom. “I don’t assume you want me to stay now, so I’ll just collect my things. I don’t need to wait for my car to get me tonight.” 

 

Regina rushed to gather her dress and purse, and tidied herself up the best she could before facing Emma again. It would have been easier to leave and refuse future business from Emma, but Regina stood in front of her and bravely raised her chin. “I appreciate all that you did for me this evening, and if I don’t hear from you again, I truly hope you find happiness, Miss Swan. I know that our company card says we provide happy endings, but you deserve something real and better than this. It’s been a long time since someone outside of my industry has been genuinely kind to me. It made my heart feel lighter than it has in years, and I just want you to know that.” She swallowed thickly and rubbed her dry lips together, then stepped hastily through the door and into the elevator. 

 

Emma barely had time to grab a card from her wallet as she rushed out the door after her. With nothing on her feet, and only her robe concealing herself, there was nothing dignified about the way she ran towards the elevator. From a distance she could see Regina pressing the button to go down, and she hastily shouted, “ _Wait!_ ” Their eyes met just as the doors began to slowly close, and Emma could only imagine how frantic she must have looked barreling towards Regina with her arm outstretched. “Please, it’s my,” she managed to utter, thrusting the card towards the woman just as the metal doors closed, trapping it between them. “Number.” Emma finished defeatedly. With no way of knowing if Regina had taken it, she retreated back to her apartment and sank down in front of her computer. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and please leave us a review if you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Over the course of forty-eight hours, Emma immersed herself in work and fought to ignore the fact that Regina never attempted to make contact. 

 

Either Emma’s card had been lost in an elevator shaft, or Regina simply didn’t want to take it. Given how they had left things, it was hardly surprising. _Professional boundaries after all._ Yet despite how much she tried, Emma couldn’t stop herself from interfering. 

 

Which was why Emma sat in her immaculate office wearing one of her tailored suits with an unreadable expression on her face. 

 

The man who sat at the other end of the thick and polished oak desk smiled fondly, albeit crookedly. “Miss Swan.” He said, his accent thick and his eyes sharp. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

To a lot of people, Mr. Gold was a pure bastard. Fortunately, he was Emma’s bastard. Hands down the best lawyer she’d ever come across, with an undisputed reputation. Nobody wanted to go against him in court. He had a knack for finding truths no matter how buried they may be, but more than that, he possessed an incredible ability to find loopholes in both the law and in contracts. To Emma, he was invaluable, and their history ran deep. 

 

“What do you know about narcotics?” Emma asked bluntly.

 

Gold’s smile turned curious as he clasped his hands atop the desk and quirked a dark brow. “I assume you mean regarding the law, and not with respect to their recreational use. Why do you ask?”

 

Emma sucked on the inside of her lip as she deliberated on how best to proceed. Caution would get her so far and whatever they discussed would be confidential regardless. With her mind made up, she peered back at him and answered quietly with another question. “How easy would you say it is to acquire enough to fill a small closet?” 

 

“Setting up a side business?” Gold inquired smartly. His eyes twinkled with mischief as he carried on. “As your lawyer, I’m obligated to inform you that isn’t a wise idea. As a friend, I’m wondering why on earth you would tarnish your reputation over pills.”

 

Affronted by the idea, Emma sputtered, “Of course not! I’m - look, I need to know how easy it would be for someone to get their hands on that quantity in a short amount of time. Personally, I think it would be difficult but I need to know for sure.”

 

Gold sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers thoughtfully. “The average person wouldn’t be able to fill a child's shoe box with narcotics in a short amount of time, let alone a closet. First of all, they’re not cheap. Overlooking the cost, you’d need more than one supplier, or you would have to know someone much higher up the chain other than a ground level drug dealer that peddles a few at a time.” He paused to eye her suspiciously, lifting his chin slightly as he regarded her pinched expression. “Are you going to tell me what this is about?”

 

Emma leaned forward to speak, her voice hushed. “What if I told you I had reason to believe there was a woman facing twenty years in prison for possession of a closet full of narcotics, which had been planted there intentionally to frame her friend, and neither of them would have had the means to afford or access such a large quantity?”

 

For a precarious moment, Gold remained silent. Then, with a soft sigh, he leveled Emma with a look. “I’d say your bleeding heart knows no bounds, Miss Swan.”

 

“Yeah well, your black one can accomplish things nobody else can.” Emma countered with a roll of her eyes. “I’m serious, Gold. A woman’s lost her life here. How could the police allow that to happen?”

 

A slight snort escaped Mr. Gold, his grin nothing short of mocking. “You and I both know that the law doesn’t always protect the people who need it most. Why are you so concerned with this person? Is it someone you know?”

 

“Actually, I don’t even know her name and it needs to stay that way.” Emma stated easily, and the faint smile that touched her lips was enough to make Gold sit up straighter. “I met the friend she took the fall for, and she’s in the process of working herself to death to try to afford an adequate lawyer. Apparently she’s already been through four—”

 

“And you want to hire me for this?” Gold questioned, his tone light and gaze unwavering.

 

“Yes.” Emma nodded. “There are some conditions that we must discuss. Nobody, especially the accused’s friend, can know I’ve put you in her path. If she accepts your help, then it’s of her own free will, and if she declines, then that’s her choice. I’ll be paying you, of course, but you should offer your expertise pro-bono, though she might fight you on that as a matter of pride.”

 

“It helps if you give me her name.” Gold prompted, an amused expression on his face. “Who is she, this woman you’ve taken a shining to?”

 

“Regina.” Emma breathed, all to aware that Gold had zeroed in how she felt and denying it would be pointless. She cleared her throat and brought her hand to her tie, smoothing the soft fabric to compose herself. “I don’t have her last name, and before you ask, I’m not going to disclose where she works, because it’s not relevant.”

 

“Well, that narrows it down considerably then.” Gold sarcastically replied, though he seemed unbothered by the fact it was little to go on.

 

“You’ve found people with less information.” Emma scoffed.

 

“I’ll find them even faster if you leave me to do my job.” Gold countered, yet his smirk was not unkind as he regarded Emma. “I’ll keep you in the loop, vague as it will apparently be.”

 

“Thank you.” Emma said sincerely, and left before he asked her anything else.

 

The rest of the morning went by in a blur, then suddenly it was lunchtime. Emma picked Henry up from school to treat him to a grilled cheese, though her mind was elsewhere. She was considering cancelling the pre-booked appointment she’d made with Regina for this afternoon, until Henry thrust an invitation at her and spoke through a mouthful of food. “You never said you’d go to Kathryn’s baby shower, so she gave this to Richard to give to me, to give to you.”

 

“What?” Emma frowned, glancing down at the entirely too sparkly card. In fancy calligraphy, it announced the time and date of the baby shower, and Emma felt her jaw slacken. “Henry, this is for today. When did he give you this?”

 

Henry shrugged. “Last week? I forgot it was in my bag, but Richard reminded me. He said his mom was saying how she hadn’t heard from you, and was excited to meet…” 

 

Henry trailed off, sinking further into the seat as he avoided eye contact. Under his breath he muttered something unintelligible.

 

Emma felt the blood drain from her face as a cold sweat of dread broke out across her skin. “Excited to meet who?” She croaked, already knowing the answer.

 

“Your wife.” Henry mumbled down at his fries. He chewed on his lip for a moment then blurted loudly, “I don’t know how she knew I said that, I swear!”

 

“Oh Henry…” Emma sighed, because she knew. Roland Locksley went to kindergarten with Kathryn’s second born, and Robin or his wife must have been talking about Regina. Which meant everyone would soon be talking about her.

 

“I’m sorry.” Henry murmured, giving her the saddest eyes he could muster. “I just wanted us all to be happy.”

 

“I know kid.” Emma sadly stated, then groaned as she was faced with another problem. “I need to find you a babysitter.”

 

“Steven and me are staying at Peter’s tonight. It’s gonna be a big sleepover, because everyone’s going to Kathryn’s baby shower thing,” he explained, then seemed to remember that his lie had come back to haunt his mom. “Do you think Regina will be mad at me?”

 

It broke Emma’s heart a little at the vulnerability on her son’s face, and she reached out to ruffle his short hair. “No, kid.” Emma soothingly replied. “I don’t think she’ll be mad at you at all.”

 

Henry swirled another fry through his ketchup and refused to perk up. He slouched during the entire walk back to their apartment building and only cheered up once he spotted his friends in the lobby. 

 

“We’re hanging out at your place until my Dad gets home,” Peter reported, and led a small group of their friends to the elevators. “My nanny’s just left. My Nana is visiting, but she’s on the phone and asked us to leave because we were making too much noise.” 

 

Steven sneezed into his hands and wiped them on his trousers as he stepped over to say hi to Emma. Two girls that Henry had failed to mention also tagged along. 

 

“Mom, this is Grace and that’s Violet,” Henry blurted awkwardly as he found himself wedged between the girls, and hit the button to take them all up to the penthouse. 

 

Grace smiled with dimples and tried to fix the barrette snapped into her hair. “Hi Mrs. Swan.”

 

Henry flinched in reflex, but Violet distracted him from the mess he had created.

 

Violet held out a fortune-teller she made with folded paper, and Henry pointed at the numbers written in each corner to find out his fate. 

 

By the time they all crowded themselves into the foyer, Violet announced that Henry would marry young and have ten children. 

 

“That’s way too many,” Henry insisted, and stomped off inside to throw down his backpack. 

 

The kids piled into the immaculate living room and sat on sofas and chairs, uncertain what to do or how to behave in Emma’s home. None of them had ever been there for more than a few minutes – not even Peter who lived in the same apartment building. 

 

“I’ll get some snacks and drinks,” Henry offered, and rushed off to play host while they all waited to go to Peter’s place. 

 

The prospect of entertaining children didn’t enthuse Emma, but for the sake of Henry, she found herself moving a large television from one of the guest rooms to hook up Henry’s PS4 in the living room. That elicited some cheering amongst the group, and they eagerly dug through the stack of games until they found a multiplayer.

 

Henry returned with his bounty of snacks clutched tightly in his arms – a large bag of chips, the half bag of twizzlers from the other night, and some caramel M&M’s that were technically his mom’s. He dropped it all as gently as possible onto the table before turning to look up at Emma. “Can you get the soda? My arms were kinda full.”

 

“Sure kid, but you’re using plastic cups.” Emma ventured into the kitchen to grab the chilled bottle of coke, and some blue party cups. Under normal circumstances she’d be worried about the amount of sugar the kids would consume, but since she wouldn’t be watching them long she figured it would be better to keep them happy and preoccupied while she got changed. She poured a half cup for each of them and then stuck the bottle back where it belonged and out of reach.

 

Emma was greeted with a cheerful chorus of thank yous, but their attention was firmly on the screen and teasing each other. 

 

Satisfied that everyone appeared to be enjoying themselves, Emma hurried into her bedroom to shower. Twenty minutes later, she was halfway dressed when the doorbell rang. In a panic, she buttoned her shirt up wrong and half stuffed it into her pants as she ran to answer it, expecting Peter’s dad to greet her.

 

Except, it wasn’t him. It was Regina.

 

Regina froze at the sight of Emma, and drew her shoulders in sharply as she offered a soft _hello._ Her subdued demeanor did not match well with the red leather dress she wore, or the flashy gold pumps that dazzled and drew the eye down the length of her leg. 

 

“Emma, I owe you an apology for how I left the other night,” Regina quietly began. “Can we just put that behind us and focus on our business relationship? I like being with you, and I think you have a good time with me, too. That’s all that matters right now.” She picked up on some receptiveness from Emma, and reached out to take her client’s hand, but then heard a small voice that didn’t belong to Emma. 

 

Violet had peeked in to admire Regina from head to toe. “I like your shoes,” she remarked.

 

“And your dress,” Grace emphasized, and plodded forward to get a better look. “It’s so short. My mom never wears anything like that.”

 

The boys also abandoned their video games and came over to meet Regina. 

 

Peter’s mouth dropped open and he blurted, “Your new mom is hella hot.”

 

“Ew!” Henry instinctively spat in disgust and he appeared to shrink in size.

 

“Don’t be so gross!” Steven argued, and slung his arm around Henry’s shoulder. He used his other to elbow Peter in the side, a clear warning to knock it off. “It’s his mom.” He emphasized. 

 

Peter turned as red as Regina’s dress, his lips pressed together as he scuttled off into the room with an embarrassed yelp of, “Okay I’m sorry!”

 

“Come on Henry.” Steven prompted, and waved bashfully to Regina. “It was nice to meet you.”

 

Emma ushered Regina inside with an apologetic and whispered explanation. “I’m sorry. Henry’s lie has apparently spread, thanks to Locksley and his gigantic mouth. I’m only watching the kids until Peter’s dad comes to get them. I thought he was at the door, actually.”

 

Emma offered a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes due to the anxiety that coursed through her veins. How the hell could she explain what they would be doing for the rest of the day? 

 

Flustered, Emma attempted to knot her tie, and realized what a terrible job she’d done with her shirt. “Excuse me. I need to get ready. I’ve—” 

 

Emma swallowed thickly, finally looking Regina in the eyes. “I’ve been invited to a baby shower, and Henry informed me that the host is looking forward to meeting my—well—you.” Emma stumbled over her words, and wet her lips nervously. “If you’d prefer to cancel tonight, I completely understand and won’t hold it against you.”

 

“A baby shower?” Regina gestured to her dress a small sweep of her arm, but then chose not to bring up the obvious inappropriateness of her outfit. “I’m happy to accompany you,” she agreed. “But are you going to clarify and tell everyone I’m not actually your wife? Or are we going to try to fool everyone into believing we’re married?” She kept her voice hushed and moved close to Emma to speak privately while the children played loudly in the background. 

 

Based on the sheepish way Emma stared back at her, Regina came to her own conclusions about how the night would proceed. 

 

“So, we’re married then,” Regina exhaled deeply. “How did we meet, how did you propose, and what other questions are we likely to be asked that I should know the answers to?” 

 

Emma looked like she was barely breathing and in the midst of a panic attack. Regina reached out and gently pulled her client into a loose embrace, and then she carefully guided Emma’s hands down to rest on her backside. 

 

“It’s going to be okay,” Regina calmly instructed. “If we’re committing to this lie, then the first thing that you need to do is feel more comfortable with touching me. Newlyweds hold hands and they kiss. They’re generally comfortable around each other.”

 

Emma’s breaths grew shallow as her hands settled warmly over the soft leather that clung to Regina’s backside. “I’m not a fan of lying usually, but the best ones are always rooted in some truth. Robin’s son is in the same class with Kathryn’s – she’s the host of tonight’s shower. If Robin has been telling people about this, then I bet it’s to try and humiliate me, or make me out to be untrustworthy. The backlash could very well tarnish my business. Henry didn’t mean for this to happen. He’s just a kid, but now I’m backed into a corner.”

 

Emma could hear her own heartbeat rushing through her ears, the faint tingle of her lips that said she had to calm down. Yet even in her state, her mind worked rapidly to stitch together a story that they could repeat back easily. “We met at a diner. Henry bumped into you and spilled your coffee. I insisted I buy you lunch as an apology.” Emma took her hands and promptly ran one through her hair before she busied herself by re-doing the buttons on her shirt. “I proposed to you at Hopkinton State park, because you enjoy the outdoors, and the place is memorable for me.” 

 

Emma had planned to eventually take Regina there, and now, it was the destination of a fake proposal. “The good news is, I’ve honestly never shared much of anything with the women that will be attending the party. They know very little about me. I hate going to these things but I go because they’re the parents of Henry’s friends.”

 

Regina scarcely had the chance to adjust to all of the circumstances and information before a knock came at the door. 

 

Regina stepped aside to allow Emma to open it, and a middle-aged man who must have been Peter’s father joined them. “Hey Emma – sorry I’m running late.” He wore a tracksuit and his veneers gleamed as he smiled and extended a hand to Regina. “Hi there,” he cheerfully said. “I’m William, but everybody calls me Bill. It’s great to finally meet you. It’s pretty funny – Emma never told us about the wedding, or even that she was seeing anyone, but I suppose that’s typical Emma. We’ve been her downstairs neighbors for over a decade, and our son is Henry’s best friend, but we’ve never been able to draw Emma out of her shy little shell. Have we, Emma?”

 

Regina cringed at his way of speaking, and looped her arm through Emma’s as their little charade seemed to begin much earlier than anticipated. “I’ve been told that Emma is a hard person to get to know,” Regina confided, with so much genuine tenderness for the client she had to pretend was her partner. “It’s really amazing that Emma and I fell in love the way we did.”

 

It wasn’t particularly fair, the way Emma’s heart swelled with gratitude, but she looked at Regina as though she’d somehow saved her, and finally managed to breathe. She smiled awkwardly at Bill and then turned her head to yell, “Kids, time to go!”

 

The sound of enthusiastic feet resembled a small herd of elephants, thundering through the apartment. Laughter and chatter accompanied the noise until all five of them rushed out to greet Bill. He was soon swept up in their sugared-up excitement, and Emma barely had the time to grab Henry’s sleepover bag.

 

Henry paused before rushing off and quickly hugged not only his mom, but Regina too, then took off after his friends.

 

BIll lingered just long enough to catch Emma’s eye. “You two have fun tonight, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”

 

“I’m sure we’ll have a great time.” Emma politely replied. “And thank you for watching Henry on such short notice.”

 

“Anytime.” Bill chuckled, and hurried after the children before they could escape into the elevator without him.

 

With the apartment cleared out, Regina felt free to venture into the living room and take in the sight of its demolished state. “I assume you don’t have Henry’s friends over very often?” she asked, as she began to tidy the couch cushions and pick up the wreckage. 

 

“It’s pretty rare. He typically ends up staying over at other houses.” Emma admitted, and wondered, not for the first time, if that made her a bad parent. She carried on cleaning up the mess, and took the empty cups to the kitchen to discard.

 

Regina sat down in one of the stiff chairs and stacked Henry’s games up on the coffee table. No sooner had she leaned back than the doorbell rang again, and she made herself useful by going to get it. “Henry must have forgotten something,” she called out. 

 

But instead of Henry, a blonde woman with rosy cheeks and a curious expression greeted her at the door. “Oh!” the strange woman exclaimed. “You aren’t Emma. You’re a woman. In Emma’s apartment. A girlfriend? I’m Tina. Tina Fink.”

 

Tina breezed by Regina, and approached Emma with a mischievous gleam in her eye. “Tell me that this isn’t a business deal for once, and that you are actually seeing her,” she pleaded. “By the way, I’m staying the entire weekend. Are you surprised? I need to be in California on Monday morning, but I’m here to support you—” 

 

Seeing Tina rendered Emma speechless, and she gaped at the sight of her friend. “What the hell are you doing here? You never even called!” Emma accused. 

 

“This is Regina,” Emma said, motioning with a blush. “Regina, this is probably my only friend, who apparently shows up out of the blue, and yes, I am _surprised._ What do you mean you’re staying here for the weekend?”

 

“Please,” Tina laughed. “Kathryn emailed me weeks ago about the baby shower, and I hardly get to see you so I figured why not crash here.” She pulled Emma into a hug then turned towards Regina and lowered her voice as though they had also been friends for years. “I can’t believe Kathryn is having another kid. I thought for sure she’d stop after the last one. So, what gifts are we giving this time around? I vote on an economy pack of Trojan.”

 

In spite of herself, Regina snorted at the crude joke and crossed her arms loosely in front of her as she glanced over at Emma. “My friend just had a baby, and while I’m sure she would have appreciated a gift like that, I’ll just text her and see what she suggests.” She sent a few texts to Kelly, and received several recommendations in reply. “A nursing pillow, outfits that the baby can wear at 6-9 months, or a tummy-time mat. But Kelly says we should really just check the mother’s registry.”

 

Tina shrugged and threw herself down on the couch with her legs casually crossed. She pulled a laptop out of her bag and hooked up to Emma’s wifi to check Kathryn’s registry online. “Purchased the gifts. We can pick them up on the way to the shower,” she announced, then eyed Emma almost suspiciously. “So, are you going to catch me up on what’s been happening in your life? I haven’t seen or heard from you in almost two months.”

 

“Has it only been two months?” Emma muttered, her face reddening as she turned to Regina. “I, well, I got – we got – ” she quickly corrected, and smoothed her down her tie to pull herself together. 

 

Straightening up, and mustering all the confidence that was an invaluable asset to her in business, Emma grinned brightly and held her hand out towards Regina, then pulled her close to announce, “We’re married.” Emma turned to look at Tina and raised a hand, “Before you rant for not being invited, nobody was. It was a spur of the moment thing, very quiet.”

 

“You’re married?” Tina echoed, and tossed her laptop aside as she stood up to embrace Emma and Regina in congratulations. “Well, I’m totally shocked but also so happy for you. When did this happen? Why aren’t you wearing wedding rings? Are you still trying to keep it a secret?” The flood of questions continued to come, until Regina pulled back and reached out to steady Emma. 

 

Regina took the lead on responding to all of Tina’s many concerns, with softness and sincerity that Emma found convincing. “We just had a small private ceremony a few days ago,” Regina lied. “Emma proposed to me while we were out on a hike, and that night we were married. It happened much faster than either of us expected. We didn’t even worry about getting wedding rings, and Henry was our only guest.” 

 

Tina gave a slow nod of understanding, but her mouth still hung open in awe of the situation. There was a little glimmer of playfulness in her eyes. “I have an idea!” she declared. “We should plan a party, and Emma can invite all of her acquaintances to introduce you and really make it official.”

 

Nervous laughter bubbled up and out of Emma, “I don’t think that’s really necessary. It seems Locksley has taken it upon himself to inform everyone for us.” At the questioning look from Tina, Emma added more seriously, “We met him the other night when we went to see the Red Sox game. He apparently had tickets too. While we were getting snacks for Henry, Locksley asked how they were related, and the kid explained that Regina is his step-mom.”

 

“Oh, so what you’re saying is that your wedding is now the hot topic of public gossip?” Tina thoughtfully hummed. “On the bright side, at least we won’t have to listen to the same old stories today, which the real housewives of Boston like to regularly tell. But that could be an uncomfortable situation for Regina.” She took it upon herself to link arms with Regina and lead her towards the door. “You needn’t worry, though. If anyone bothers you, just come and get me. I have enough dirt on everyone that there won’t be any issues.”

 

Regina tossed a helpless look over her shoulder at Emma and allowed Tina to usher her out the door. It took her hardly any time at all to warm up to Tina, and she felt almost totally relaxed when they all strolled into the baby shower later that afternoon. 

 

“Tina, Emma, you made it!” Kathryn’s voice echoed through the foyer. Her lavish house was decorated with soft pastel ribbons and balloons. Tasteful music played and trays of champagne flutes were set aside so people could help themselves. In the center sat a table overflowing with wrapped boxes. The muffled sound of guests talking and laughing came from one of the rooms, or perhaps the back garden.

 

Emma shared a look with Tina. “You’re looking well, Kathryn.” She said, taking in the rather tight fitting dress that showed off her pregnancy as if it were a prize. Emma sauntered over to the table to deposit their own large gifts. She turned just in time to see Kathryn make a beeline for Regina, “You must be--”

 

Moving swiftly to stand by her side, Emma quickly made introductions. “Kathryn, this is my wife, Regina.”

 

Regina mustered a smile and politely shook hands with Kathryn. “Congratulations,” she softly intoned. “You must be so excited.”

 

“Oh, thank you,” Kathryn laughed, and clutched her bump as she blushed and rolled her eyes. “Frederick is from a large family, and he’s always wanted to have five kids. I’m looking forward to becoming a family of seven, but I’m not sure my nannies can handle it. I’m going to have to hire a bigger staff just to fulfill Frederick’s wishes.” She put a hand on Regina’s arm to guide her towards the refreshment table, and Regina had little choice but to walk with her. 

 

“I should congratulate you, too,” Kathryn remarked, as she paused in front of the pink champagne punch and waited for her server to offer Regina a drink. 

 

Regina took the glass and muttered her thanks while Kathryn continued on with the one-sided conversation. 

 

“Truth be told, none of us ever thought Emma would marry,” Kathryn confided. She turned around and noticed that Emma and Tina were still standing at the door. “Come on, you two! Have some punch, unless you’re also expecting!”

 

Kathryn laughed at herself, and then gestured for a server to supply her with a mocktail. “Anyway, as I was saying, Emma is always so aloof,” she sighed. “I assumed it was because of her busy career, since she’s always on her cell phone at my parties, but then I found out she’d just been playing games! She’s not a very social creature, is she?” 

 

“She’s shy outside of work,” Regina conjectured, because she barely knew Emma and could only make assumptions. As soon as Emma stepped close enough to the refreshment table, Regina snagged her hand and held on tightly. “Fortunately, Emma has always been very open with me,” she added. 

 

“Excuse me if this turns out to be a faux pas, but I’ve always viewed Emma as being – well, a little butch,” Kathryn whispered. “She’s always spent more time with the men at my events, she dresses androgynously, and never seems to care about all of the juicy gossip. Now that it turns out that Emma is with a woman, so much has clicked into place! I must say, Emma, you’ve found yourself a breathtaking wife. What is it you do for a living, Regina?”

 

Regina stumbled over the detail about her career, but she remembered to follow the version of the story that Locksley had helped to embellish. “I was a secretary,” she lied. “I’m taking a break from my own career now so that I can look after Henry.” 

 

“That’s — admirable,” Kathryn gently replied, although it was clear she found the mere idea appalling. “But you do plan to have other children, don’t you? You might want to keep a small staff for when baby number two comes along. You look quite young, so I imagine you’ll want to expand the family. Don’t you want that, Emma?” 

 

Tina burst into uncontrollable laughter, completely blown away by how tactless and thoughtless Kathryn’s remarks had been. It was only the wide eyed look from Emma that had made her go deadpan and silent. Tina clapped her hand on Kathryn’s back and shook her head, “You sure you’ve only been sipping mocktails?” She asked, raising her eyebrows at the bewildered look on Kathryn’s face.

 

Emma cleared her throat but plastered a smile on her face to mask how uncomfortable she felt when it came to the topic of having more children. “We haven’t discussed it. We’re pretty content as we are for now.” She squeezed Regina’s hand if only to reassure herself that her new “wife” wouldn’t run for the hills, and added as an afterthought: “I found that men respect me more in a suit than in a skirt. I’m so used to wearing them now.” She lowered her voice as if confiding a trade secret, and Kathryn nodded along, eating it up as though that too were a nugget of gossip.

 

“Yes, of course. They can be scoundrels at the best of times.” Kathryn eagerly responded, then clasped her hand around Emma’s forearm to add, “Don’t get me wrong, you wear suits very well. Doesn’t she, Regina?” She smiled brightly and looped her arm through Regina’s other, then led them towards the party. “I can’t wait to introduce you to everyone.” She gushed. “We have plenty of games to play later but right now we’re just mingling and having some drinks to loosen us all up before the fun really begins.”

 

“I’m sure it’s already started.” Tina murmured, and handed off a flute of alcohol to Emma.

 

Emma swallowed thickly. Dread crept through her body like a paralyzing toxin, making her move stiffly. If Regina hadn’t been holding her hand, she might have stayed rooted to the spot in the foyer. She clutched the glass of champagne like a shield and reminded herself she was successful, as though it added a layer of defense to her skin. She was Emma Swan, and she could handle any party.

 

Regina downed the pink champagne, if only because the light fruity taste of it convinced her that the beverage lacked potency. Once the alcohol hit her bloodstream, her legs felt heavy and she leaned more firmly on Emma’s arm. She noticed the table that held tiny cards that assigned them all to seats, and ushered Emma around to where they all were meant to sit. 

 

Emma’s card read _Mrs. and Mrs. Swan_ and it did not escape Regina that they had been placed front and center in the room so they could be observed from all sides. “How thoughtful of Kathryn to give you such a place of importance,” Regina muttered. 

 

Turning to quietly speak directly into Regina’s ear, much the same way newlyweds would whisper sweet nothings, Emma retorted, “You mean how nice of her to use me as a center piece, and topic of gossip. Don’t worry. Tina’s already on it.” From her peripheral vision, she could see her friend eyeing the cards, the subtle way Tina switched her own card with someone else’s, and plopped down on Emma’s right hand side.

 

“Fortunate that the three of us got seats together.” Tina jovially remarked, her eyes sparkling with untold mischief.

 

By the time Kathryn had gotten everyone else to sit down and finally claimed her own seat, she spotted Tina and frowned. “You know, I thought I had you sitting next to Ella.”

 

Ella perked up at hearing her name, and waved happily from down at the corner. 

 

Tina returned the wave, and without so much as a blush said to Kathryn, “Well it doesn’t really matter where any of us end up sitting. We’re all here for you.” Tina grinned brightly and raised her glass. “To Kathryn, and her new bundle of joy!”

 

At that, a round of applause went up, and Kathryn had no option but to smile and let the matter go.

 

Lily slid into the spot opposite from Emma and let out a soft and knowing sigh. “Looks like we’re in the hot seats today,” she grunted, and then turned to eye Emma. “What did you all do to deserve this? I had a disagreement with Kathryn about our annual charity gala.”

 

Glenda flicked a strand of blonde hair out of her face and unhappily perched in a chair beside Lily. “My son Clayton didn’t get accepted into his top three preschools. He’s been wait-listed,” she complained. 

 

“We just got married,” Regina helpfully supplied, with a happy squint and a tilt of her  
head towards Emma. 

 

Glenda’s eyes widened and she almost gave herself whiplash from the speed at which she turned towards Emma. “Oh, congratulations!” She cheerfully declared. “Kathryn’s stuck you on display then.”

 

“Thank you.” Emma said, and her smile was bright enough to dazzle anyone into believing she was happy to be there. Reflexively, she brought her hand up to her tie to smooth it down again and then she reached for her glass of champagne. “It certainly appears that way.” She muttered, and took a small sip to steady her building nerves.

 

“What about you?” Lily asked, her curious gaze locked on Tina as she tipped her head. “What sins have you committed against the Stepford Princess?”

 

Tina snorted, and didn’t give a damn that it caused the woman next to her to frown. “I placed myself here. Couldn’t leave these two to the wolves, could I?” She asked, and gestured to Emma and Regina.

 

Lily smirked. “Well, here’s to us – the unofficial entertainment.”

 

The last person to join them at the table turned out to be Marian, who slid into her chair just in time for Kathryn to direct their attention to the games. 

 

Regina slid her gaze down to the bingo chart in front of her. As bold as she had been defending herself in front of Robin, she was now feeling more reserved and even worried about how the whole day might go, especially given the guest list. 

 

“Nothing like a baby shower to spoil a perfectly good afternoon,” Marian muttered, using her hand to block the remark from reaching the wrong ears. “If Kathryn tries to force me to participate in that dirty diaper chocolate bar game, I’m going to shove the diaper in her face. That should make for a great photo memory.” 

 

Hidden within her chest, Emma’s heart plummeted at the sight of Marian, but it had little to do with concern for herself and everything to do with how Regina felt in her presence. The way her hand found Regina’s to clasp beneath the table, so effortlessly, made her feel as though she’d done it a hundred times and not just once. She ran her thumb along Regina’s, offering support and strength as best she could.

 

Both Lily and Tina laughed loud enough to make Kathryn and a few others squint suspiciously at the six of them, but neither of them seemed to care. “Oh, I can already tell that having all of us sitting together was a mistake on Kathryn’s part. I bet she’s only just realizing it now.” Tina whispered gleefully, fully aware that she wasn’t supposed to be near any of them.

 

“I think you might be right.” Glenda murmured, surreptitiously eyeing their host, and the little flicker of annoyance on Kathryn’s face that brought her eyebrows together in a tense line.

 

Lily arched an eyebrow, not totally convinced. “Yeah, _okay._ We’re going to be playing that stupid dirty diaper game for sure. Unless we start a mass protest and ruin the whole party.” There was something in the way she said it that alluded to the enjoyment she would derive from the chaos it would cause.

 

The other guests were already looking their way as if they had somehow disrupted the event. 

 

Regina noticed that she turned more heads than anyone else at the table of outcasts. She appreciated the small comfort of Emma’s touch, and leaned into it with a lot of fake confidence. “So everyone wants to stare,” Regina noted with playfulness. “Let’s not disappoint them, Emma.” 

 

With daring, Regina shifted her seat and positioned her leg between Emma’s as she brushed a stray blonde curl off Emma’s face. She inconspicuously angled her knee in case she aroused Emma with her performance, and then chastely kissed Emma for the benefit of the onlookers. 

 

“That’s not right,” Tina teased with a sideways flick of her eyelashes towards the ladies that gawked at Emma and Regina. “Don’t flaunt your true love. A lot of these women have to go home to their broken down and wrinkly old husbands tonight.”

 

As Kathryn cleared her throat, and one of the members of her help staff began the call out for bingo, Regina turned around and leaned against Emma. She felt more secure as she guided Emma’s arms around her waist and ticked off the items on both of their bingo charts. 

 

Marian sighed at Tina’s comment and reached for her glass of bubbly. “Well, for now we’re all here.” She drawled, but whether or not that was a comfort to her was hard to tell.

 

“You’re right.” Lily agreed, and snagged her own glass. “How many of these have we attended, and brought along gifts that cost a small fortune, and yet we still end up seated in the middle like children at the naughty table?”

 

Glenda perked up, and followed suit by pulling her own glass towards her. A small thrill began at the pit of her stomach as she whispered, “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

 

“Fuck what anyone here thinks, let’s drink and enjoy ourselves. It is a party, right?” Lily smirked, catching Tina’s eyes then Regina’s and Emma’s. “What’s Kathryn going to do? Call the fun police? She’s already made us a spectacle, we might as well drink up and forget it.”

 

Tina grinned, and with a shake of her head, lifted her own thin-stemmed glass. “This is a terrible idea.” She breathed, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. “I love it.”

 

While everyone took a drink, and the rest of the guests avidly played bingo, Emma slid her hand into her pocket and set a timer on her phone for exactly two minutes. Then with her arm around Regina’s waist, Emma peered down to watch as Regina dabbed at the numbers on their bingo chart with a thick blue pen. 

 

“I wonder what you get if you win.” Emma mused, resting her chin on Regina’s shoulder as though they sat like this all the time. It startled her how at ease she felt acting this way, as though they were a couple.

 

“You’re about to find out,” Regina winked, and stamped the last spot in a row on her bingo chart. “Bingo.” She passed the paper off to Emma as the bingo caller approached their place at the table. 

 

Ariel peered over their shoulders and then clapped as she confirmed their win. “First prize goes to the happy new couple!” she announced. “By the way, congratulations to both of you.” She extended her hand in greeting, and Regina hesitantly took it. 

 

“You win a fantastic couples’ weekend at the Midas luxury hotel,” Ariel exclaimed, and the other ladies at the table squealed and whispered to each other about the prize. 

 

Regina lifted her eyebrows in shock as she accepted an envelope from Ariel. “I expected we’d win some kind of ornament, or another equally useless item, like those kitchen gadgets that make vegetable spaghetti,” she muttered to Emma. 

 

“She gave someone that last time. I thought it would be an iPhone or something flashy.” Emma confided, though judging from how her jaw had dropped, it was clear to see that even she struggled to comprehend the prize. “I’ll see if we can trade.” She whispered, and gently rubbed her palm along Regina’s hip to soothe her in some way. Turning in her seat, Emma looked wildly down towards Kathryn, already preparing to tell her that it was far too grand a prize.

 

“I figured what better way to celebrate a baby shower than by giving my friends an opportunity to make another baby of their own?” Kathryn laughed, explaining her choice of prizes loud enough for everyone to hear. “It’s kind of ironic that out of everyone, the two of you won. I suppose you can practice, or bring a turkey baster!” 

 

Emma snapped her mouth shut, her face burning as everyone gawked at them and whispered. “On second thought,” she hissed through gritted teeth, “we’re keeping it.”

 

Everyone else laughed, acting as if it were an appropriate and hilarious thing for Kathryn to say. Except for the six women in the center seats, who shared a wide eyed look.

 

“That’s not right.” Glenda murmured. “She thinks she’s being funny, not offensive.”

 

“Is that what you did?” Tiny called out with a grin. “We’re not here to find out your kitchenware kinks, Kathryn!”

 

Another round of uproarious laughter went up, and Tina smirked at the baffled, and somewhat embarrassed look on Kathryn’s face as she sat down, and the game of bingo commenced once more.

 

“Thank you.” Emma whispered her gratitude and nodded to her friend, who shrugged as though it was nothing. 

 

“Why the hell do you think I sat here, to just look pretty?” Tina quipped. “I can handle Kathryn.”

 

The sound of Emma’s phone disrupted the table, and she pulled it out and brushed her thumb against the timer button as if answering a call. “Hello?” She said, and stood up, motioning for Regina to follow her. “Yes, hold on.” She pressed the phone to her shoulder and sought out Kathryn with a faux apology. “We have to take this. It’s the jewelers,” she easily lied. “Please carry on. We’ll be back in a few.”

 

Emma clasped Regina’s hand in her own and led them out of the room and down the hallway, with the phone to her ear the whole time. When she was sure nobody else was skulking around, she dropped her hand and slid the phone back into her pocket. “Nobody called,” she confessed. “I sensed how uncomfortable you were feeling when Robin’s wife sat down and thought maybe you needed a moment away from the table.” Emma lifted her hand to lightly touch Regina’s shoulder, her eyes filled with concern as she asked softly, “How are you doing? We can leave anytime you want.”

 

Regina bit down on her bottom lip and smiled weakly. “No, I actually want to stay,” she admitted. “I’m having a good time, and I’m not thinking about any of the other guests. But it was nice of you to give us an excuse to leave for a few minutes. Why don’t we find a quiet room? We can relax together and you can get the stress relief you deserve.” With no one around, Regina took the risk of shimmying down her panties and slipped them into the pocket on Emma’s suit jacket so that she wouldn’t lose them before the day was through. She walked off towards an enclosed parlor and began to shut the double doors. 

 

It was on the tip of Emma’s tongue to decline, but as her gaze followed Regina’s hands southward, she felt the blood in her body follow suit. It was a bad idea, completely inappropriate, one she knew would be full of risk, and yet a giddy thrill buzzed within Emma. They were acting like a couple of teenagers, sneaking off at a party. 

 

It didn’t occur to Emma that this was exactly the kind of thing newlyweds might actually do, and while she understood this was a transaction, she couldn’t help the way her heart skipped a beat or how quickly she hurried into the room after Regina. “I’ve wanted you all day.” The words tumbled from Emma’s lips as she pulled Regina against her. One hand moved to grip Regina’s backside as if it were the most natural thing in the world, while her lips crashed against Regina’s in a heated kiss before she could think to stop herself.

 

Regina set her big doe eyes on Emma, and then let all of her professional inhibitions slide as they shared another impulsive and forbidden kiss. She no longer hesitated, and her mouth opened in a quiet moan of delight as Emma sucked on her. 

 

Kissing had become the one compromise Regina would allow, even if she would never be with Emma. 

 

Emma’s fingers caught the zipper on the front of Regina’s dress and then it slipped easily off her shoulders. Her lace bra cupped her full breasts tightly, and Emma unclasped it so that Regina stood naked. 

 

The small sitting room had a few stiff sofas, and there were no other practical surfaces to use, so Emma removed her suit jacket and spread it on top of the thick carpet. Regina took the hint and made herself comfortable in the spot Emma arranged for her. 

 

To Regina’s surprise, Emma was already fully aroused, but she stroked Emma through her pants until her cock was too rigid to be contained. Regina could see the straining length from where she sat looking up at Emma. 

 

“This isn’t the most inviting room in the house,” Regina noted. “But we can lock the door, and tell anyone who comes looking for us that you were on the phone for business. Come sit down beside me.” She positioned herself on her knees and the heels of her hands. “Given the circumstances, and what we have to work with in here, I think it might be best for you to have me like this, Emma.” 

 

In a lustful daze, Emma moved toward the door and slid the lock in place, all the while her hungry gaze remained on Regina. The sight before her would bring anyone to their knees, and she couldn’t contain the low, throaty moan of excitement that she exhaled like a breathless whisper. Sinking down behind Regina, Emma showed her appreciation by smoothing her warm palms over Regina’s taut backside, kneading firmly and spreading her bare sex in the process. “You want this.” She husked, and slipped her index finger between Regina’s slick pussy lips to better admire the arousal that had gathered there. “I love seeing how wet you get for me.”

 

Hastily, Emma freed herself from the restraint of her pants and accepted a foil packet from Regina’s hand eagerly. Sheathing herself in latex, she guided the tip of her cock to Regina’s entrance and slid exquisitely into her warm depths with a moan. “You feel so good.” She whispered, her strong hands coiling around Regina’s hips to pull her fully back against her until they were pressed deliciously against one another. The first few strokes were long and slow. Emma kept her eyes on the sight of herself pushing into Regina’s wet folds, but with time being a factor it added another level of excitement that Emma hadn’t been expecting, and soon she was rocking her hips faster. Her thighs slapped noisily against Regina’s wonderful backside until it reddened with the force, and the heady scent of arousal filled the room. 

 

Each long and sensual stroke of Emma’s cock brought them closer together and rubbed Regina’s pussy hard and deep. She dug her fingers into the carpet and with Emma’s ever increasing vigor, Regina soon found herself with her head on the floor and ass in the air. She pressed her cheek against Emma’s suit jacket, which smelled of rich and full-bodied cologne and splashes of a scent that was uniquely Emma. With any other person, this would have felt raunchy and wrong but with Emma it satisfied an almost animalistic lust and sexual aggression that Regina _never_ let show in her work. “Fuck me, Emma,” she softly rumbled, and dismissed every negative thought that threatened to stop all of this—to cancel all future appointments with Emma before she fell in love. “This is just what I needed. Give it to me good and hard.” 

 

Every word encouraged Emma to carry on, and she soon began to lose herself to the blissful pleasure that built up between them. The risk, she was discovering, brought a particular kind of high she’d never experienced before. It felt wickedly delicious to be taking Regina from behind on one of Kathryn’s over-priced rugs, and the realization added fuel to her already burning need to feel Regina clench around her.

 

Emma’s grip tightened around Regina’s hips, forcing her back against every fast, rough thrust until she was rutting her hard with a kind of desperation that said she needed this just as much. “That’s it Regina, keep your ass up.” Emma husked out, caught up in the moment as she slid one hand down to the apex of Regina’s legs, her fingers delving expertly between her wet lips to strum against her swollen clit. “Push back against me,” She breathlessly commanded, her hips never slowing. 

 

Regina’s jaw slackened in shock, even as pleasure tingled along her body and her pussy tightened from the thrill of their unexpectedly intense encounter. She followed Emma’s instruction and began a provocative sway with her hips, using both her legs and stomach to control the pace and bring a wonderful tension to the languid movements. “Em-ma,” she groaned. 

 

It should have been more impersonal and more like her other jobs in this position, but the connection between them only grew as Emma pumped into her. They were more comfortable with each other than the first two times, and knew the rhythm of one another’s bodies. 

 

Emma made Regina’s toes curl with deep, slow thrusts that coaxed her squeezing inner muscles to relax before she hastened her bucking and left Regina’s pussy pleasurably red and ravished. 

 

For Emma, it was fast becoming an addiction to hear Regina moaning her name. She knew the dangers in that and yet her heart thumped wildly in her chest all the same. 

 

Emma craved the intimacy of their passionate exchange, despite the trouble it would cause her emotionally. But it felt worth it when she could feel Regina’s building pleasure. The way her slick warm muscles gripped her was enough to tear a guttural moan from Emma’s lips, and her hips slammed harder in their pursuit of sweet release. 

 

Emma’s fingers worked faster, teasing Regina’s slippery clit fervently. With each pulsing squeeze from within, her own muscles began to pull taut and she rocked intently, her thighs slapping against Regina’s rosy backside until she felt the euphoria that hit just as she throbbed in climax.

 

Regina stilled as warmth flooded her and beads of sweat broke on her skin. She cried Emma’s name again as tiny spasms of delight escalated into one strong orgasm. Her pussy tightened around Emma’s cock, and she shifted cautiously but instinctively to curl up in Emma’s arms. Swallowing with effort, Regina searched Emma’s eyes for regret, but only discovered a soft glow of reverence in them. She kissed Emma desperately, and the vein in her forehead throbbed as her emotions took over and occluded her rationality. All she could see was her own happiness and comfort as Emma stroked her hair and pulled the suit jacket around her shoulders. With her head on Emma’s chest, she relaxed until her pulse regulated. 

 

“How do you feel?” Regina murmured. 

 

“Pretty amazing, I’ve never snuck off to do something like that before.” Emma confided, her soft words interspersed with a quiet laugh as she tried to catch her breath. The rosy glow of Regina’s cheeks and her twinkling eyes were a vision that Emma desperately wanted to burn to memory. 

 

“How do you feel?” The same, Emma hoped, but she didn’t dare say that. Instead she coiled her arms around Regina and pressed her forehead against hers, relishing the calm that settled over her once the high began to dissipate.

 

Unfortunately, it was short lived as Emma’s phone beeped, then beeped again, as a series of texts began to come through. Glancing at the screen, she grimaced at the warning from Tina. Where did you two go? Kathryn is about ready to send out a search party. _You’ve been gone about twenty minutes._

 

“It seems our host is wondering where we are,” Emma murmured, though her grin said she would gladly sneak off again.

 

Disappointment showed first on Regina’s face, but she covered for it with a practiced smile. She collected her bra and dress from where they had been flung onto a sofa, and then modestly clothed herself with her back to Emma. It gave her time to compartmentalize her feelings, and put up a front that she hoped would last until she was at home in her bedroom later that evening. 

 

“You’re covered in my lipstick,” Regina quietly laughed as she returned to Emma’s side. She used her thumb to wipe away the smudges and then affectionately fixed Emma’s loose curls.

 

Another problem presented itself as Emma went to zip up her pants. Regina took the used condom from Emma and discreetly disposed of it. 

 

“I think we’re both ready to be scrutinized,” Regina remarked, and looked herself over before they unlocked the double doors to the parlor. “We can come back later,” she suggested. “I always want you to be a satisfied customer.”

 

Regina smiled in a deceptively bright way, although she winced as she self-consciously fixed her dress. 

 

Regina’s playful remark stung, but Emma understood that a line had been drawn and she couldn’t step over it.

 

Emma bottled up her conflicted feelings and turned to offer Regina her arm like any spouse would. The fact that it filled her with warmth when Regina accepted was merely a coincidence.

 

Tina waited on the other side of the double doors, with one hand propped up against the wall and a suspicious but also wicked grin on her face. “How was your phone call?” she chirped. 

 

“Important.” Emma confidently announced, and ignored the way her friend grinned wider. 

 

“I can’t wait to see your wedding rings,” Tina replied with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

 

“They’re going to take a few days. You’ll probably be gone by then.” Emma said lightly, and stepped around Tina with a tight smile. 

 

Tina chuckled, taking no offense to the brush off as she walked in tandem with the alleged newlyweds. “Your jacket’s all creased.” She helpfully pointed out, and nudged Emma with her elbow.

 

Emma cleared her throat and swatted at Tina as she walked them back to the table. “What did we miss?” She casually asked the table.

 

“More fun and games of course,” Glenda replied with a catty roll of her eyes as she checked her hair in a compact mirror. 

 

Regina clung to Emma’s arm longer than necessary, and allowed Emma to pull out her seat. 

“She had us make play-do babies.” Marian said dryly, and waved a hand at the various cupcake cases all filled with their creations. “Ella won. Everyone in her family is getting new tablets.”

 

Glenda cleared her throat before murmuring softly, “It seemed rather juvenile but some of us had fun with it.” She motioned with her eyes towards Tina and Lily, and tried to conceal her smile.

 

“She didn't really like mine.” Lily said with a smirk, and held out her demonic looking creation that had horns and a tail. “Or hers,” She grinned at Tina, who shrugged lightly.

 

Instead of a baby, Tina had crudely made a giant penis, complete with balls. “Well if she’s going to treat us like kids we might as well act like them. Besides, Little miss slam dunk over here won the diaper toss game.”

 

“The what now?” Emma asked, turning to give Regina a bewildered look that held traces of amusement in her eyes.

 

Lily perked up, and nodded to the far wall where a shiny bin sat with a bunch of rolled up diapers nearby. “She had us all line up twenty feet away and toss a diaper. Whoever got it into the trash won. Apparently I’m getting some new kitchenware.”

 

“Congratulations.” Emma half laughed, but she stopped suddenly as Kathryn spied her back at the table and narrowed her eyes. A smile curled her lips that didn’t feel nearly as warm as it was intended to look.

 

Standing up, Kathryn clinked the side of her glass filled with sparkling fruit juice until she had the entire rooms attention. “Now that _everyone_ is here,” She said pointedly, staring at Emma and Regina. “We can play more games! Grab your drinks and follow me outside for _Tinkle in the pot!_ ”

 

“What is that going to entail? I hope it doesn’t have anything to do with bodily fluids,” Regina whispered, affronted by how eagerly the guests assembled to play games that had strange themes. She sighed unenthusiastically, and accompanied Emma outside to witness the charade of wealthy women with too much time and not enough sense. “I’m beginning to feel sorry for them,” she admitted, as a bunch of ladies waddled with ping-pong balls wedged between their knees. 

 

Emma’s hand anxiously went back to her tie, her ears burning a fierce red, “Someone’s won already.” She murmured absently, and began to clap with everyone else. 

 

The next game was a ridiculous drinking game that involved wine coolers topped with rubber nipples. Tina, Lily, and Emma were in fierce competition to win it, much to the amusement of everyone else. They stood in a line gulping down what they could until Emma raised her arm with a victorious grin.

 

“Who knew Emma could drink like that.” Kathryn said offhandedly, a subtle remark that this was the first time she’d ever bothered to actually participate in her baby showers. “She’s just won another game ladies, it seems marriage has really done her wonders!”

 

Cheers went up, and though Emma smiled, she tensed imperceptibly as her eyes sought out Regina.

 

“The next game is an old one but by far the best, and so we saved it to last.” Kathryn crooned, her own gaze settling on Regina. “You all know the dirty diaper game, but this year, it’s time to get messy. The first to eat the melted candy bar and correctly name it wins.” She made a beeline for Regina and took her arm as if they’d been friends for years, “You haven’t really played any of my games. Why not give this one a shot? It’s all in good fun.”

 

“At other people’s expense,” muttered Marian, who nudged Glenda with a knowing look. “Kathryn’s animosity is rearing its head.”

 

The wild panic in Regina’s eyes was matched only by Emma’s sudden rush of adrenaline. “No, I’ll do it!” She called out, stalling Kathryn in her tracks as she trailed Regina with her. With an outstretched arm, Emma stepped in front of Regina and clasped her cheek tenderly before directing her attention to the host. “My wife’s makeup,” and _dignity_ Emma silently added, “isn’t getting ruined with melted chocolate.”

 

Kathryn blinked for a moment. “Well then,” She finally said, and dropped Regina’s arm as she forced a bright smile onto her lips. “Come along.”

 

Five melted candy bars awaited Emma and all of the other women who reluctantly agreed to take part in the humiliating game. 

 

Safe at the side lines, Regina stood beside Tina and they both cringed as Emma dutifully tasted and named off the brands of chocolate. 

 

“Is it just me, or is this game a deliberately vindictive move on Kathryn’s part, so she can force all of her frenemies to eat shit?” Regina muttered. It occurred to her for the first time that this cattiness and social circle would surround her on a regular basis if she had actually married Emma. 

 

Kathryn radiated aggression when she glanced Regina’s way, and Regina couldn’t figure out what inspired the sudden rivalry. 

 

Emma emerged victorious with chocolate smeared on her cheek, and Regina searched her purse for a tissue to wipe it clean. A stray condom fell to the floor between them, and a deep blush spread down Regina’s neck as she bent to pick it up. 

 

If anyone noticed the little foil square, they kept it to themselves, or rather quietly whispered amongst themselves. 

 

Emma showed no shame at all as she plucked it delicately from Regina’s fingers and pushed it into her jacket pocket, where her fingers ghosted against the pair of panties hidden discreetly away. She smiled softly, making sure Regina’s focus was on her and nobody else, until the embarrassed glow faded from her cheeks. “I’ll take that tissue now.” Emma gently prompted, and leaned in as Regina cleaned the chocolate tenderly from her face.

 

It felt, of all things, so very domestic. Emma couldn’t help the way she smiled any more than she could help the way her heart beat and so she stopped fighting it. Perhaps the alcohol loosened her inhibitions, but she turned to see Kathryn eyeing them and quirked an eyebrow.

 

“So when are you going to open the gifts we all brought?” Tina suddenly asked, and everyone perked up and swarmed around Kathryn excitedly.

 

It lasted over an hour, a drawn out spectacle where Kathryn got to coo over every new item and bestow air kisses on cheeks. By the end of the shower, Emma was entirely too tipsy to drive and Tina called them a cab instead.

 

Emma slid into the back seat with Regina, their hands clasped and eyes twinkling as though they were a real couple. It felt like they were, even if she lowered her voice to say, “That’s the most fun I’ve ever had at one of those things. I’m really happy you came with me.”

 

“I’m happy I did, too,” Regina softly admitted, and her eyes pooled with adoration when she looked at Emma and leaned into her warm embrace. It took no time at all to get back to Emma’s apartment, in spite of Tina’s drunken request to pick up a pizza on the way home. 

 

Tina seemed content to devour her cheesy slices in front of the TV. She hardly noticed when Regina and Emma stepped away for a private conversation in the bedroom. “Nothing like binging pizza and binge watching a new show. I’ll be heading to bed after this episode,” Tina called out, and glanced over her shoulder to waggle her eyebrows at Emma. “Have a good night, you two. We can catch up in the morning.” 

 

Regina missed the suggestive way Tina smirked at Emma and shooed her towards the  
bedroom. She had already stepped into the dark room, and Emma hurried after her. 

 

“Your friend obviously thinks I live here. I assume you’d prefer that I stay late tonight,” Regina breathed. 

 

Emma sheepishly confirmed her guess, and Regina nodded in commiseration. “I get it, Emma,” she insisted. “You never intended to lie, and now you don’t know how to confess the truth to your closest friend.” 

 

Emma inhaled a slow breath through her nose and licked her lips nervously. “This is my fault.” She sighed, and sank heavily onto the bed as if the weight of the situation had finally taken its toll on her after an entire evening of pretending. The troubling thing was how right it had felt to introduce Regina as her wife.

 

Conflicted by her own emotions, Emma elaborated with a wave of her hand, “I should have corrected Henry’s lie immediately instead of giving Robin the excuse to gossip to everyone he meets. The least I can do is come clean with Tina tomorrow. I won’t mention your line of work, but I will explain what happened at the ball game.”

 

Regina thoughtfully considered Emma’s plan and smiled gently as she gave her encouragement. “I think that’s for the best,” she agreed, and wandered over to the bed to sit. “I wouldn’t want any of this to tarnish your friendship with Tina. She seemed genuinely happy for you.” 

 

Regina smoothed her hands over the back of her leather dress and sank down beside Emma. “So, you have me for the rest of the night,” she quietly hummed. “Should we get into bed and take full advantage of that?” 

 

While she gave Emma some time to ponder the possibilities, Regina opened her purse to freshen up her lipstick and spray her wrists with perfume. 

 

Then Regina rubbed Emma along the seam of her suit pants, toying with the zipper playfully until a familiar swell pushed back at her palm.

 

It never seemed to take much when it came to Regina and her ability to get her blood pumping. Emma’s underlying shyness battled with the alcohol in her system until it was overcome, and a low moan escaped her parted lips. “I’d love nothing more.” Emma confidently stated, and leaned in to capture Regina’s lips in a passionate, lingering kiss that left her breathless and heated all at once.

 

“May I?” Emma asked, her mouth grazing Regina’s ear as her hand trailed to the zipper of Regina’s dress. She waited for confirmation before slowly pulling it down, and freed Regina from the red leather in a sensual caress that left the dress pooled on the floor at Regina’s feet. The sight of her nakedness tore another moan from Emma’s throat. She quickly shed her own shirt, and kicked off her shoes, but she stumbled slightly as she pulled her pants down.

 

Emma landed haphazardly on the bed with a soft oof and brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes where it had come loose. “Too late to pretend I meant to do that?” She asked, her eyes crinkling happily as she shook her foot to finally discard her pants. Clad only in boxers, Emma pulled the sheets back and slipped under them, her hands seeking Regina out immediately to pull her closer.

 

Regina crawled forward and into Emma’s space with a quiet, uncritical chuckle. “I’m already aware that you’re clumsy,” she remarked. “But I had my own slip up at the party earlier, so I can’t exactly tease you.” She dragged Emma’s heavy arm back and around her shoulder as she situated herself next to her client. Her hand slipped out of sight underneath the blanket to continue arousing Emma with insistent massaging. Stroking up and down over the buttoned front of Emma’s boxers, Regina tempted and teased her thoroughly. 

 

“Nobody noticed what you dropped, and even if they did, I don’t care. Let them wonder what we use it for.” Emma murmured warmly, a pleasurable shiver trickling over her skin to coil in her abdomen. 

 

Against her will, Emma’s hips jerked forward and a soft, stuttered gasp was pulled from her as Regina’s hand toyed with her relentlessly. She felt herself swell and strain against the thin fabric, and rocked slowly into Regina’s hand. “If you keep that up I won’t last much longer.” Emma half joked as her hands roamed over Regina’s breasts to palm and squeeze. 

 

“What, you’re telling me you don’t have any stamina left after you spent the last seven hours under the scrutiny of every socialite in the city?” Regina patted the dampening patch on Emma’s boxers, then shifted and sat in Emma’s lap. She chose to slow grind, tensing the muscles in her belly and torso as she lifted and lowered herself onto Emma’s hardening cock. 

 

“Hey, I have plenty of stamina.” Emma husked out, her hands finding purchase on Regina’s backside to pull her closer, rubbing her along the concealed erection more forcefully as if to convince her of the fact. The combined warmth of their bodies felt exhilarating, and Emma shuddered from the want of her desires. She reached out to fumble for her jacket, but saw it on the floor too far away. So she reached for her bedside drawer and pulled out a slim box that looked rather suspiciously like it had just been purchased. She dug into it and shook out the contents, scattering foil packets across the sheets even as her hips moved in tandem with Regina. Plucking one up, she tore into it with her teeth and gazed at Regina with a smoldering look of intent.

 

“Well in case you are lacking in energy, I’ll just stay in the driver’s seat.” Regina smirked meaningfully and only vacated Emma’s lap while she removed her boxers and sheathed herself in latex. 

 

Regina returned to her place astride Emma, and adapted to the sudden hard warmth that thrust into the crest between her thighs. 

 

The tip of Emma’s cock pushed between Regina’s silky smooth lips to arouse the reddening little pearl that would make her want more. 

 

Regina rocked urgently and moaned in her scratchy, sweet contralto. “We’ve been together a few times now,” she considered. “Enough for you to open up to me.” She placed her hands on Emma’s shoulders to caress and reassure. “Are there any fantasies you’ve always wanted to explore? Isn’t there something more I can be doing for you, Emma?”

 

“You mean sneaking off earlier didn’t count?” Emma’s grin was lopsided and her eyelids were heavy. Every move Regina made sent little sparks of euphoria shooting through her, and she countered the building pressure in her abdomen by taking slow, deep breaths as subtly as she could manage. “My mind only has one thing on it right now. Pretty sure you can guess what it is.” Perhaps she shouldn’t have said that, but considering all the blood that worked her brain seemed intent to flow elsewhere, she was at least honest.

 

Reclining back in the bed, Emma kept her hands on Regina’s hips and raised her up just enough to part her slick pussy lips with the tip of her cock. She gave her a moment before rocking upwards, pushing into the inviting warmth of Regina’s entrance with a low, deep moan.

 

Regina lifted herself enough to slide firmly onto Emma’s erection. She noticed Emma’s eyes were drawn to the place where their bodies connected, to the wetness and slow spread of her pussy. Her backside slapped lightly at Emma’s thighs as she began an unhurried bounce, filling herself up with every downward motion and rocking her pelvis when Emma was fully inside each time. Since the visual appealed to Emma, Regina tried to put on a show, and teased her nipples while leaning back to offer a complete view of her body. “Think about it,” she softly encouraged. “Think about all of the ways you want to make love to me.” She let the idea hang in the heated air between them, and then impulsively kissed Emma, with enough full-on passion to lose herself in it for a little while. 

 

Emma returned the kiss with a voraciousness that she couldn’t contain. Her head was swimming with images she wished desperately were real: Regina on her kitchen counter, in her bed, on the couch, in a luxury hotel. Flashes of a life with Regina unfurled behind her closed eyes and Emma let out a keening moan. God, she wanted it, she wanted it all even when she knew she shouldn’t. Her hungry hands grasped Regina’s supple form and clutched her closer, their heated bodies sliding effortlessly against one another as Emma bucked a little faster. One hand tangled into Regina’s hair, and as they pulled apart to breathe, Emma peppered soft, wet kisses along Regina’s throat and shoulder interspersed with hot breaths as she whispered, “Why don’t you talk to me instead, and tell me what you’re thinking?”

 

“How effortless it is to become wrapped up in you,” Regina confessed, as she prolonged each rotation of her hips to enhance the pleasurable sensations inside of her. Short little gasps came from her and her knees began to shake as Emma’s cock stroked her sensitive inner wall. “Sometimes I tell myself little stories to build up to this. But tonight I don’t really have a story. The last few days have been real. It might not be wise to admit that to you, especially given what happened the other day, but I’d rather be honest. I don’t want to pretend when I’m in bed with you.” Her mouth slipped open and her eyes rolled back almost deliriously as she rode Emma. “If you hadn’t hired me, what would you say to me in bed? How would you talk to me if I was just your lover?” She pouted her bottom lip as she asked, so aware of her own stupidity and naiveté, yet far too enthralled with Emma to regain even a bit of decorum or continue hopelessly protecting herself. “I want you to talk to me like that, Emma.” 

 

The yearning of Emma’s heart felt treacherous, and yet she welcomed this new flood of emotion. To hear how Regina truly felt was a gift all on its own, but to be asked to speak freely, as if they were really a couple? 

 

Emma secured Regina in an embrace as she rolled them over to switch positions. With her arms on either side of Regina’s head, and her hips moving more fluidly to deliver fuller, deeper thrusts, Emma brought her lips to Regina’s ear to seductively husk, “Wrap your legs around my hips and let me take you deeper. You’re all I’ve been thinking about for days.” It wasn’t a lie. Emma nipped and suckled at Regina’s lower lip only to whisper against her mouth, “I’d tell you how I couldn’t wait to wake up to you in the mornings, and how I’d try to take you in the shower before we left for the day. I’d tell you how much I’m looking forward to that spa weekend, and how we’d spend the entirety of it just like this, tangled and inseparable for hours.” 

 

It was a dangerous line they were toying with, one Emma knew could backfire just as it had the last time, so she silenced herself by capturing Regina’s lips to kiss her heatedly.

 

Regina moaned and made soft noises of contentment as she allowed herself the indulgence of this time with Emma. She opened her legs and dropped her head to one side as Emma lunged and sank into her drenched pussy with strong but languid strokes. With her face burrowed into Emma’s neck, she could shut her eyes and almost envision the romantic getaway. “Please, Emma,” she whispered as her muscles tightened around Emma’s length. “Please. I’m close.” 

 

Emma exhaled every breathy pant against Regina’s heated skin and rocked faster, pushing as deeply as she could get with a fevered passion. Her hand weaved between them to slip over Regina’s abdomen and down to the soft, silky wetness between her thighs. Emma’s fingers parted her further, and using the soft pad of her middle finger began to tease and stroke the stiff bundle of nerves in fast, feather light circles. “I can feel you starting to clench around me.” She rasped, kissing at the damp skin beneath her lips, “Come for me, Regina, come hard so I can fill you with all of mine.” Just the fantasy of it was enough to force her hips into Regina, her cock throbbing as it pulsed with her need, and a long guttural noise tore from Emma’s throat as her body jerked with ecstasy.

 

Regina quaked from her release, which matched Emma’s with a thrilling intensity. She watched Emma’s face undergo a transformation, from completely lustful to tender and even smitten. Those moments of climax always revealed so much with each partner, though Emma was more open and ingenuous than anyone. 

 

On some level, it felt like Regina was leading Emma on, sleeping with her on a whim instead of doing what she considered right. She should have refused to take Emma on as a client after what happened, but the fear that she would never see Emma again prevented her from taking the sensible way out. 

 

Suppressing her emotions had no chance of saving her now, and Regina suddenly saw an inevitable end to this affair with Emma: it broke her fragile daydreams like eggs, and Regina shuddered as she clung to Emma. “I’m falling in love with you,” she stupidly whimpered, pouting so hard that her upper lip showed off her scar. But her whimper was quiet, so quiet that the sound of Emma’s blaring phone overpowered her voice. It enabled her to cover her brief lapse of judgment by nuzzling into Emma’s neck, and tamping down the little part of her that had still remained soft, in spite of how many hardships she experienced in life. 

 

“It seems that there’s someone who wants you just as badly as I do,” Regina flirtatiously remarked, with her usual suave composure. 

 

Emma released a noise rivaled only by teenagers who felt personally attacked by any notion of responsibility. She buried her face into Regina’s neck and tried to shut the world out, to bask in the afterglow that cocooned them so wonderfully. When it became clear the person had no intentions of hanging up, Emma groaned dramatically and brushed apologetic kisses along the underside of Regina’s jaw. “Worst timing ever.” She muttered, and grudgingly slipped from the warmth of Regina to half dangle off the bed to grab the phone from her pants’ pocket. Irritated and breathless, she answered with a sharp, “What?”

 

Whoever was on the other end was either incompetent or foolish, because as Emma listened her frown deepened until she finally cut them off coldly. “I don’t care how many times he’s called you, or who he is, or why he thinks he’s entitled to set meetings with me to suit his schedule, but if he wants to hire me then he can contact me during my work hours like everybody else, and if he can’t understand that tell him to contact someone else.” Emma hung up and turned to Regina with a slight head tilt and a grimace. “Sorry about that.” She whispered, and rolled over with the intent to wrap her arm around Regina.

 

The phone blared to life again and Emma shut her eyes and mumbled something about throwing it out the window before answering with a bark of, “What did I just say?” The frustration on her face melted immediately at Henry’s voice, “Kid, I’m sorry, I thought it was work. Everything okay?”

 

Henry’s voice carried through the phone, entirely too awake for this time at night, which meant he’d consumed roughly half his weight in sugar. “Yeah we’re having a great time, did you and Regina have fun at the party?”

 

Emma smiled, her gaze on Regina as she answered honestly, “We had a great time too.”

 

“I knew you guys would.” He said confidently, and she could hear his grin through his tone. “Anyway, we’re gonna watch a movie now, I just wanted to call and say goodnight. I love you.”

 

“ _Love you too._ ” Emma whispered as she met Regina’s eyes meaningfully. “Goodnight Henry. You can tell me about the movie tomorrow.”

 

Regina kept her eyes locked with Emma, and she could have sworn that they shared a silent exchange, although she pointedly refused to acknowledge it. She affectionately scratched up and down Emma’s bare back, and then glanced at the clock. It was still early, and she figured that Emma would make full use of their time together, especially since she needed to stay late. “Shall I give you a massage while you recover?” Regina asked. “What would you like to do?”

 

Emma’s lips quirked into a slight smile as she contemplated the offer before her, but she shook her head. “I’d be pretty content to just lie here with you, to be honest.”

 

Emma discreetly discarded the condom, while Regina peered over at the large pack that still occupied the night table, half encased in plastic. The box boasted that it included more than the usual bulk packages. “Oh. It just seemed like you were prepared to spend this extra time with me,” Regina quietly intoned. 

 

A slight blush crept up Emma’s neck and she found herself absently rubbing it with her hand. “I—” She fumbled, fully aware that Regina’s eyes were on her. “I thought, since you always bring them, it would be a good idea to have some too.” Admittedly she could have picked a smaller pack but the variety gave Regina more of a choice and Emma wasn’t entirely sure which ones she’d choose to use. “If you’d like to shower or anything, you’re more than welcome.” She offered gently.

 

Regina eased up from the bed with grace and a soft look of appreciation for Emma. “Thank you, I would actually really like that,” she demurely mumbled, her cheeks pink with the flush of their lovemaking. She glided through the bedroom and flicked the switch to illuminate Emma’s en suite bath. 

 

No sooner had she stood under the hot and cleansing spray than Regina realized there was no soap, or even a sponge in Emma’s shower. She luxuriated in the steam for ten minutes before hesitantly calling out to Emma. “I’m sorry to bother you, but where do you keep your soap?” she asked. 

 

“Oh it’s in the – ” Emma called, and hurriedly slipped on her robe. She knocked, a warning before she cracked the door open an inch to speak. “I should have shown you, my apologies. May I come in?” She hovered uncertainly, listening to the spray of water until Regina made a noise of agreement. Then she pushed the door open. Steam billowed around her and she swallowed thickly at the sight of Regina glistening under the hot shower.

 

“Everything for the shower and bath is kept here.” Emma informed her bashfully, and pulled at what seemed to be a tall, slim panel. Inside were rows of shelves, all neatly packed with luxurious body scrubs, lotions and shampoos. Emma selected a few of each and lined them on top of the dark marble for Regina. “I don’t have a spare sponge.” Emma regretfully said, but she set her own delicately beside the other items. “Please use anything you like.” 

 

Regina gathered her hair to gently wring it out, and then peered around the side of the glass shower door. “Why don’t you get in with me?” she suggested, and gestured for Emma to select the products that most appealed to her. She stretched out her arm to take them from Emma, and lathered up her body with a thicker salt scrub. “You know, you don’t have to be so polite all of the time,” she muttered. “Don’t get me wrong: I appreciate your chivalry, but tonight is all about pleasuring you. We also might be hiding the truth from your friend, but that’s the _real_ reason I’m here.“ Her eyes traveled down to where Emma’s length pressed between them, already stiff and ready for more. “Go and get another condom, then come back.” 

 

“I don’t know how else to be.” Emma belatedly stated, her eyebrows knitting together as though something about the way Regina said it perplexed her. 

 

Being faced with the blunt truth of why Regina was in her shower, combined with the lies of the day, jarred Emma from the fantasy they had so recently shared in bed. 

 

The excuse to leave the shower gave Emma a chance to breathe and she thumbed through the foil packets absently as she reminded herself to stop be so emotionally reckless. This was a transaction, she had no right to develop feelings and she couldn’t overstep boundaries.

 

With that in mind, Emma strode back into the en suite with confidence, and stepped back under the hot spray. She stuck the condom off to the side and grabbed a bottle of body wash that smelled distinctly like cologne. Popping it open, she took the sponge from Regina’s hands and lathered herself quickly. Rinsing the sponge off, she picked a lighter, fresher scent, with the fragrance of limes. “Allow me.” Emma murmured, and whether Regina expected it or not, Emma began to scrub her back, spreading the lather down to her backside before circling her arm around her to wash her abdomen. The move pressed their bodies together, allowing Regina to feel her erection as her hands soaped up her skin.

 

All pretense of washing soon dropped, much like the sponge, as Emma’s slippery hands cupped and squeezed Regina’s breasts, her palms rolling her nipples until they stiffened pleasurably. Emma shifted to pick up the condom and discarded the foil packet once she’d sheathed herself. “Steady yourself against the wall,” She encouraged, her hands going to Regina’s backside to knead strongly as she got in position. Emma took in the sight of her, glistening and ready, before she eased the tip of her between Regina’s pussy lips and slowly sank back in. The heat that wrapped around her evoked a low moan of delight and her arms wrapped around Regina as she began to roll her hips.

 

If the sudden shift in their dynamic bothered Regina, she betrayed no sign of it on her face as Emma began to firmly push into her. 

 

Regina braced herself against the tile wall, pressing her palms flat as she bent forward and angled her backside higher. Suds dripped down her back and collected between her ass cheeks as Emma rocked, noisily pounding into her pussy with greater vigor than before. It simultaneously turned Regina on and made her heart sink a little, though she realized with clarity that she had _asked_ for this. Regina wanted Emma to feel comfortable taking what she had paid for, but she wondered if that also meant Emma would treat her like everyone else did. She canted her head to the side, listened to the ragged sound of Emma’s breathing, and concentrated on the building excitement in her belly. All of her worries diminished as Emma kissed the nape of her neck lovingly. “Do you like this, Emma?” Regina softly asked. 

 

“I like—” _You,_ Emma thought, though she couldn’t tell Regina that she felt unable to untangle her emotions and desires from the act. She had tried when she’d gotten back into the shower but then she couldn’t stop herself from brushing her lips across Regina’s shoulders. Even her hands betrayed her by roaming sensually, her left cupping Regina’s breast to thumb her nipple, while her right followed the trickle of water to slip between Regina’s thighs. Arousal coated her fingertips and she massaged Regina’s clit as her hips rocked steadily. Emma rested her cheek against Regina’s shoulder and breathed warmly. “I like getting to feel you like this.” She finally responded, then asked boldly, “Do you enjoy feeling the hot water spray over you while I’m inside you?”

 

Regina could only nod and swallow thickly as Emma continuously paid care to what she might like or dislike, even in the middle of grinding their bodies together this way. She began to move and slide back onto Emma’s cock at the same rhythmic speed, all while keeping an unfaltering spread stance that gave Emma an incredible view. Her swollen pussy lips stretched around Emma’s girth and it was mesmerizing to see in this position. “What I like more than anything is how you touch me, always with such attentiveness,” she replied. 

 

“I love touching you,” Emma husked, her lips ghosting against Regina’s ear as she spoke. “Discovering what you like is fast becoming my favorite thing.” She emphasized her statement by gliding two fingertips along the underside of Regina’s clit, and moaned low in throat when she felt the subtle way Regina’s velvety muscles twitched around her hard length. Delicately, Emma dragged her teeth across the curve of Regina’s neck where it met her shoulder, only to lick the soft sheen of water from her skin. “You asked me about fantasies earlier, and I finally have one to share.” Emma nuzzled into Regina’s damp hair until the tip of her nose pressed against the back of her ear, “Imagine, after an evening of flirting, I take you home and slip inside of you, but instead of focusing on my pleasure, I tell you I’m going to rub your clit. How many orgasms do you think it would take before I finally came from just feeling you clench around me like that?” Emma mused, her hips rocking a little faster from excitement. “I’d like to find out.”

 

Regina shivered from the intimate way Emma held her. She quivered inside as a tiny spasm of bliss became a knee-shaking orgasm, and her pussy enveloped Emma’s cock in tightening and unwinding heat. “Emma,” she groaned breathlessly. “Please - _don’t stop._ ” 

 

A rumble of pleasure vibrated through Emma’s chest at hearing Regina beg her to continue. Emma pitched her hips forward devotionally, filling Regina up until her muscles relaxed again. 

 

“Do you really want to do that with me?” Regina asked belatedly in a soft, awed voice. It struck her as strange that a client like Emma would want to satisfy her, and put that much energy into their time together. “What would you like me to do after that? Tell me how we’ll build it up to something more, something you want—”

 

“That is something I want.” Emma intoned, slowing her thrusts until her thighs were pressed against Regina’s backside. Barely pulling out, Emma gently pushed forward, staying deep and moving almost lovingly as Regina rode out her high and caught her breath. “I think it would be incredibly sexy, to only come from feeling you enjoy yourself by my hands. Don’t you?”

 

Regina had no answer, only a little nod and open-mouthed stare that she directed to the wall. If she knew how to be in love, how to recognize every single sign of it in another person, then she would have understood Emma’s selfless motivations. All Regina knew was that she felt drawn to Emma, and completely engulfed in whatever had developed between them in a few short days. “I think that I’m looking forward to exploring whatever you dream up,” she at last replied. 

 

Emma’s open mouth kisses against the nape of Regina’s neck turned into a grin as she listened. “I’m looking forward to what you come up with too.” The sultry whisper rolled off of Emma’s tongue like syrup. She kept her fingertips nestled between Regina’s slick folds, tracing the sensitive little bud while her free hand found the side of Regina’s jaw and encouraged her to turn her head for a languid kiss. Their breaths mingled as Emma gradually slipped out. 

 

Regina sucked on Emma’s bottom lip and stared at her with half-lidded eyes. She kissed away drops of water from the side of Emma’s cheek, then stood to full height as Emma turned off the shower. Following Emma’s lead, Regina stepped out onto the bathroom rug. 

 

Emma wrapped a plush towel around Regina’s shoulders and then pulled her back to hold her while drying her off. “Take your condom off, and I’ll stroke you?” Regina whispered. “We could go lie in bed, if you’d like.”

 

There was something about the way Regina spoke that left Emma little drowsy with arousal. The idea of getting cozy once more under the blankets with her evoked a sense of intimacy that Emma couldn’t pass up. She nodded softly, her strong hands briefly squeezing Regina’s shoulders as she hoarsely replied, “Yes, let’s do that.”

 

Eager fingers peeled the latex off and discarded it in a bin that was both out of sight and compact. Despite feeling unashamed of her nakedness, Emma still made the effort to cover herself with her palm almost coyly as she took Regina’s hand and brought her back to the bed. She let Regina slip under the covers first, relishing the way she looked between her sheets before climbing in after her. It was rare for Emma to ever get into bed naked, and she grinned slightly at how strangely exhilarating it felt.

 

Regina closed the distance between them, and melded her small body into Emma’s as she poured some lubricant into her palm. She had taken a tube from her purse as they made their way back to bed, and now she covered Emma with a liberal amount of the silken coating.

 

Sensually gripping Emma’s rigid cock in her hand, Regina began a massage that she intensified with another story. “It seems to put you at ease and allow you to enjoy yourself when you think of us as a married couple engaging in these acts. I want you to focus on that now, and what it would be like if you weren’t wearing a condom while you’re inside of me. Feel my warmth surround you,” she encouraged. 

 

This tactic never failed her, although Regina often used it for much different reasons; it was strange in this case that talking of the act also made her pussy wet. It also had the instant result of getting Emma hard, and Regina reflected briefly that this evening was drastically different than the last they spent together. 

 

There was no going back from this, no use in clinging to professionalism when she only undermined herself with big doe-eyed glances, pouty lips that begged Emma to kiss her over and over again, and so many feelings that were bound to get her into a bad spot. _She was in trouble._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like letting us know your thoughts, we always enjoy reading your comments.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma roused from the depths of sleep to discover two things. The first was that she was blissfully warm, and her body felt like it had melted into the mattress. The second was that her arm was slung over someone else and her palm rested on a shapely hip. 

 

With a slow flutter of her lashes, Emma opened her eyes and squinted at the glow of sunlight that cascaded like liquid gold across the room, blanketing Regina in all her glory. 

 

Regina was an ethereal vision straight out of Emma’s dreams, and for a split second Emma felt her heart skip a beat until she remembered they weren’t actually married. They weren’t even dating, but just waking up to see her sleeping peacefully made Emma feel like she was part of Regina’s world. 

 

Regina’s dark hair spilled over the pillow, and her full red lips were parted as she breathed. Without a thought, Emma reached over to tuck a strand of hair behind Regina’s ear and let her palm ghost across her cheek fondly.

 

Emma caught herself staring, and forced herself to close her eyes. She willed herself to fall asleep because she wanted nothing more than for this moment to last.

 

Just as Emma settled in to snuggle with Regina, a soft vibration buzzed from… _where_?

 

Confused, Emma carefully reached her arm out and lifted her cell off the nightstand. She blinked at the screen, noting it was only a little after eight, and frowned when it showed no new messages. She set it aside only to hear a buzz again, then another, and _another._ Suddenly Emma realized someone was trying to reach Regina.

 

It pained Emma, having to wake Regina up now and not with breakfast or something foolishly romantic, but it would be selfish if she ignored the fact that her phone had received so many messages. 

 

With her mind made up, Emma inched closer under the blankets. “Regina?” Emma whispered, pressing a soft kiss against Regina’s cheek while she soothingly rubbed her side. “Someone’s texting you.” 

 

When Regina didn’t stir, Emma softly nuzzled against her neck and tried again. “I think it’s important—”

 

Regina startled awake with a little gasp that stuck in her throat, and her brief confusion changed rapidly to terror. “I fell asleep. Oh no, I can’t, I shouldn’t have—“ She hurtled herself out of bed, and agitatedly stroked her fingers through her wild morning hair as she hurried to collect her phone. 

 

As she speedily read through the dozen or so texts, Regina turned back to Emma. “My roommate is downstairs. She’s been texting all morning, afraid that something happened to me.” 

 

Regina attempted to placate Kelly through text, but Kelly sent back a message in all caps: NOT LEAVING UNTIL WE TALK. 

 

“Emma, I am sorry about all of this,” Regina sighed, and winced in a way that made the scar above her lip look a chip at the side of a dish. “Kelly can come on _really_ strong. I’m going to get dressed as fast as I can, and then I’ll get out of here. I don’t want to cause a disturbance—“ 

 

The phone started ringing in Regina’s hand, and for a fleeting moment of panic, she stared at Emma, then huddled her shoulders defensively as she accepted the call. 

 

“I am absolutely not going to _stay calm_!” Kelly breathed out frantically, with a little hysterical laughter in her voice. Regina could envision her pacing the sidewalks. “I want to see that you are alright with my own two eyes,” Kelly demanded. “Come down right this minute, or better yet, get this Emma Swan to let me up. I want to see what she’s made of—“

 

“I’m not dressed—I just—I fell asleep here,” Regina raggedly breathed. She rooted her fingers deeper in her messy hair. “It’s not Emma’s fault. I was exhausted. You know what my schedule is like—“

 

Kelly scoffed, because she did know, but she also knew Regina always followed their protocol for her own safety. Anyone capable of altering said protocol could be a danger in one way if not in another, and Emma had altered it twice. 

 

“Let me up,” Kelly insisted. “I have the baby with me, and we both want to see you. We want to remind you of the consequences of getting too chummy with a client. I know you’ve only been with her a few times, but you come home all doe-eyed and sappy.” She scoffed again at that. “Even though she can’t exactly knock you up, she can still leave you plenty heartbroken, or worse yet, she’ll turn out to be some kind of freak. Maybe she’s just luring you into a false sense of security—“ 

 

“Kelly, please,” Regina begged, pathetically pushing out her bottom lip. “Just give me ten minutes and I’ll be ready to go.“ She was on edge and anticipating a huge confrontation. Her hand shook as she clutched the phone. 

 

The nervous energy coming from Regina jolted Emma into action. She flung herself out of bed and began to get dressed. 

 

Not one to eavesdrop, Emma gave Regina space until she found her staring at her with wide, apologetic eyes.

 

It took Emma a moment, but once her brain kicked in she stopped in tracks and heaved out a sigh. The solution wasn’t to rush Regina out of her apartment; it was to allow Kelly into it, which didn’t bode well for Emma, but it certainly stopped the situation from becoming a scene.

 

Without interrupting Regina’s call, Emma picked up her cell and dialed the front desk. When the receptionist greeted her, Emma’s tone turned pure business. “This is Emma Swan. I have a guest arriving. Her name is Kelly. Please send her up the moment she gets into the lobby.”

 

Placing a hand on Regina’s arm to get her attention, Emma intoned lightly, “Tell her to go to the front desk. They’ll send her up.”

 

It gave them a few minutes at least to become more presentable, though Emma would have preferred a lazy morning in pajamas. She opted instead for a pair of dark jeans and a form fitting sweater that gave her the comfort she craved when faced with unpredictable confrontations. 

 

It wasn’t until Emma was brushing her teeth that she remembered Tina had stayed over, and that she also had to come clean about the fact that she wasn’t actually married. 

 

Emma slumped in the privacy of her bathroom, wondering how she had gone from feeling so ecstatic when she awoke to being filled with dread quite so fast. The answer was obvious, of course. She did this to herself, and now she had to face the consequences.

 

Regina hung her head in guilt, but Emma’s rush to get dressed prompted her to apply her make-up, brush her hair and gather up her clothing. She rapped on the door to the bathroom, and frowned as she waited for Emma to swing it open. “I hate to ask, but would you mind lending me something else to wear? It’s not going to save me from what I’ll have to endure with Kelly later, but I want to look immaculate in front Tina when you tell her the truth about all of this. That is, assuming that you don’t just want me out of here—“ 

 

Emma’s gaze darted over Regina as if assessing her. Regina looked weary and almost like she wanted to vanish from existence. It tugged at something inside Emma that spurred her forward. “Hey, it’s going to be okay.” She enveloped Regina in her arms and murmured softly against her hair. “Breathe, we survived a baby shower together. We can survive the wrath of your roommate, and I’ll handle Tina. There’s a spare toothbrush in the right compartment of my mirror. While you freshen up, I’ll get you something to wear.”

 

Racing to her walk-in closet, Emma went through the selection of shirts and suits and finally retreated to the back where a selection of skirts, dresses and high heels to match were stored.

 

Emma hadn’t worn any of them since her business had truly kicked off many years ago, but she’d kept them nonetheless, should the occasion arise when she needed them. That time had finally come, and she pulled a teal silk shirt from the row and paired it with a black pencil skirt and a pair of black heels to match. 

 

Emma set them carefully over the back of her chair and when Regina came out of the bathroom, she waved her in the direction of the clothes. Hurriedly, Emma brushed her blonde hair only to pull it back with a hair tie. She sprayed herself with cologne and finally felt ready to face whatever was about to happen.

 

The designer labels on the clothing did not escape Regina’s notice as she lifted each garment. She cautiously slid the silk blouse around her shoulders and buttoned it up, then stepped into the skirt and drew the zipper up to her hip. “I appreciate this,” she softly stressed, and grasped Emma by the arm as a gleam of strong emotion flashed through her eyes. 

 

In the sophisticated outfit, Regina’s confidence rose and she looked not only like someone who fit in Emma’s circle, but also like someone born into this lifestyle. Little did Emma know that Regina’s circumstances growing up had been a far cry from her current situation. 

 

Unbeknownst to either of them, Kelly had arrived at the penthouse door with her sleeping baby strapped against her in a soft carrier. 

 

Tina heard the elevator and greeted her before either Emma or Regina emerged from the bedroom. 

 

At the ready for a fight, Kelly had come prepared with mace and strong words, but Tina’s bright disposition upon opening the door defied all of her expectations. 

 

“Are you Emma?” Kelly politely muttered, tucking the mace out of sight. “Where is Regina?” 

 

Tina’s bright smile never faltered even though her eyes stayed comically wide. “Can’t say I am, and you are?” She laughed, amused by the sight of this fiery haired and spirited woman. “Please come in, and I’ll go get Regina.” 

 

Tina noted the infant snoozing and wandered off to call out in a sing-song voice: “Emma, you have a visitor, and she’s come bearing mace and a baby.” 

 

Tina seemed thrilled that she was present to witness whatever this debacle turned out to be. She gestured eagerly for the agitated stranger to follow her, and stopped short of colliding into Emma as she barreled out of the bedroom in a remarkably casual outfit. 

 

Regina came close behind her, looking polished and elegant, and in clothes that Tina remembered helping Emma pick out years ago.

 

“You must be Kelly,” Emma remarked, and held her hand out as if it were customary to greet guests in her home that way. “I’m Emma. It’s nice to meet you. Why don’t we sit in the living room? You must be exhausted.” She exuded a calm confidence, though it was entirely faked as her pulse echoed in her ears. She wasn’t afraid of facing Regina’s roommate, but she was concerned about what would be said, especially in front of Tina, who she noted was standing watching things unfold with a bright gleam in her eye.

 

Kelly cautiously shook Emma’s hand and exchanged niceties, but followed it up with a snappish, “We won’t be staying long.” 

 

Emma cleared her throat, her fingers reflexively going to her neck to smooth down her sweater. “Can I get you anything?” She asked, unsure of how to proceed considering she’d never been in this kind of situation before.

 

“I’ll go start a pot of coffee!” Tina decided, and breezed off to give the three of them a chance to deal with the stifling tension that filled the room.

 

Kelly remained standing in the living room as she inspected Regina for any sign of misconduct. Satisfied that Regina was safe and unharmed, Kelly’s attention flew to the new clothing. She cast a curious glance Emma’s way before launching into a quiet lecture. “I hope you realize that I was up all night waiting on you to come home,” she huffed, peering at Regina. “It’s a good thing you set up that tracking app on your phone, or I would’ve panicked and phoned the police.” 

 

“And you,” Kelly continued, sticking out her chin and narrowing her eyes at Emma in a way that was filled with menace and judgment. “You should have the decency to abide by the terms that were clearly laid out for you when you hired Regina.”

 

“Emma abided by the terms,” Regina interjected, and grabbed Kelly by the elbow to redirect her ire. “The truth is I had a good time last night. We went to a party. There was a bit of a mix-up, but afterwards we spent some time in bed. . . . just _talking._ I should have left, or at least texted you. Instead, I fell asleep. And Emma let me sleep, because she’s a decent human being.”

 

To add an extra level of awkwardness to the already tense atmosphere, Henry bolted into the apartment at top speed. “Mom, I’m home!” he yelled, dropping his bag on the floor, and discarding his shoes so fast they ended up in two different places. 

 

Henry’s interruption gave Kelly pause, and she sat down on the love seat as he stopped short in the doorway and marveled over the fact that there were guests in his house. “Regina!” Henry sang, smiling so wide that it was possible to see the few grown-up teeth at the sides of his mouth that were still coming in. “Are we all having breakfast together? I’m pretty much starved. Peter’s Dad really sucks at cooking and ordered us sushi last night. I _hate_ sushi.” 

 

Tina returned with tray full of coffee and tea, and so much glee in her face that between her presence and Henry’s, the mood of the room drastically changed. “Henry,” Tina chirped. “What did I tell you about the importance of trying new things? You don’t want to end up like your Mom, do you?” she playfully teased. 

 

“I have to say, Em, you’ve come a long way since I saw you last,” Tina admitted, and sank into the seat right beside her best friend with her bigger-than-average mug of coffee. “You aren’t as lonely and brooding, now that Regina is in your life.”

 

Kelly reached out to the tray and took a cup of tea, then offered a polite smile to Henry as Regina made introductions. 

 

“Kelly, I’d like you to meet Henry and Tina,” Regina gestured, placing an affectionate hand on Henry’s shoulder. “Emma’s son, and Emma’s best friend.” 

 

“It’s nice to meet you, although I do wish it had been under much different circumstances,” Kelly replied, although the tea helped to relax her, even if she had to lean awkwardly to the side in order to drink it. The baby still slept peacefully against her stomach in a small, cozy carrier. 

 

“Kelly is my good friend,” Regina explained, and tucked her skirt neatly under herself as she chose a seat by Emma. “We’ve been through a lot together.”

 

“That’s what friends are supposed to do. Stick by you,” Henry insisted, and then turned impatiently towards Emma. “And moms are supposed to cook their sons breakfast. I promise some day I’ll return the favor, just as soon as you allow me to use the stove unsupervised—”

 

“Why don’t we all go out for breakfast?” Tina suggested, not because she wanted to prolong Emma’s discomfort, but because she hoped everyone present would warm to each other. 

 

Henry perked up at that, and beamed at Tina as he slipped his hand into Regina’s. “Yeah!” He eagerly agreed, and tipped his head back to look up at Regina expectantly. “You and your friend are coming too, right? You guys gotta tell me about the party.”

 

“Henry,” Emma softly intoned, sharing a look with Regina. She was surprised to see Regina squeeze her son’s hand, giving a subtle nod back to Emma as though going out to breakfast seemed like the best idea. It certainly took them to neutral ground, even though Emma had to come clean to Tina about her marital status.

 

Tina gulped down half of her coffee, then set the mug back on the tray with a happy little hum. “I’m famished, and I suspect you two are as well.” She grinned, a jovial bounce in her step as she got up to fetch her coat. She paused to ruffle Henry’s hair, and he followed her. “So what are you thinking, kid, pancakes or waffles?” Tina asked him, her voice growing quieter as they walked down the hallway and got ready to leave.

 

Taking initiative, Emma stood up and faced Kelly. “It’s my fault Regina stayed later than she expected, and I suspect you have more you’d like to say to me, so why don’t you accompany us all for breakfast? I have some things I need to clear up, as well.”

 

Kelly shifted awkwardly off of the sofa with the baby, and took in the sight of Regina’s hopeful but small smile. “I haven’t eaten yet,” Kelly muttered. “And it’s kind of you to invite me. So I suppose I accept.” 

 

Regina fell in behind Kelly on the way to the door, and whispered to her once they reached the parking garage. Henry and Tina were ahead, and Emma took up the back. 

 

“Emma treats me differently,” Regina murmured, gently clasping Kelly’s hand and clinging to her arm while they walked. “I know you think I’m being an idiot, and I respect your opinions on that, as well as your seasoned experience, but I like working with Emma. I’m begging you: _please_ don’t jeopardize this for me. I’m prepared for this to end, but you know how difficult this job can be, and Emma is the bright spot in my week right now. I feel happy and safe with her. Like I’m not only surviving all of this, but also living—”

 

Kelly listened to her calmly worded plea, but had no time to give a rebuttal. All she did was squeeze Regina’s hand, and then they were standing in front of someone’s Mercedes SUV. 

 

“Where’s your car?” Regina asked in confusion, and Emma sheepishly ducked her head instead of answering. 

 

“These are all her cars,” Henry explained, and pointed to the row of flashy vehicles. “If I get good grades and work hard, mom says I can have one of the convertibles when I’m old enough to drive it. I picked out most of these. Mom thinks it’s un-conch-nable—” 

 

“Unconscionable,” Tina softly corrected. 

 

“Mom thinks it’s unconscionable to spend her money on cars, so every time she buys a new one, she writes out a check to charity,” Henry revealed, not at all understanding why that might be a detail that his mother might have wanted to keep private. He hopped into the car and pulled on his seatbelt. 

 

“I’d prefer to sit in the back with the baby,” Kelly remarked, and she and Tina both climbed in with Henry in the back seats. 

 

Regina turned to Emma, drawn together by their natural magnetism. She fit her arm through Emma’s and they both breathed in the softness of the loose embrace, brief as it was before they got into the car. 

 

In all the meetings, and all the boardrooms Emma had stood in front of, nothing had felt more nerve-wracking than driving everyone to the diner that Henry preferred the most. 

 

Tina chatted away with Henry, and Kelly spent the majority of the drive eyeballing Emma from the backseat. She had felt the stare burning into her, and selfishly, had reached out to clasp Regina’s hand in a moment of weakness when they finally parked. 

 

“Alright kid, we’re here.” Emma grinned at her son’s enthusiastic rush to unbuckle his belt, and turned in her seat to say, “Why don’t you run in and find us a table? We’ll be there in a minute.”

 

“I know all the best spots.” Henry cheerfully confided in Kelly, and bounced out of the vehicle to rush inside the building. It looked more empty than usual at this time in the morning, with only a handful of people sleepily eating and drinking coffee to start their day.

 

Once everyone was out, Emma locked the SUV and turned to find both Kelly and Tina staring at her. “There’s something I need explain—”

 

“Come on guys!” Henry had stuck his head outside, and clung to the door impatiently as he all but hopped on the spot.

 

Emma’s face contorted into a grimace, a heavy sigh escaping her before she could stop it. “Okay kid, we’re coming!” She yelled back, and rolled her eyes at the way Tina all but skipped over to high five Henry.

 

They settled into a booth near the back, Kelly and Regina on one side, with Henry, Tina and Emma on the other. 

 

The scents alone made Emma’s mouth water and Henry eagerly pushed menus towards everyone.

 

It was Tina who ended the silence by nudging Emma in the ribs, her eyes twinkling mischievously. “You had something you wanted to say?” She prompted, her eyebrows raised expectantly.

 

Tension caused Emma’s back to go rigid, and she anxiously wet her lips and brought her fingers up to her throat to smooth against her sweater. “Yes, you see, yesterday…” 

 

Emma ducked her head and frowned down at the menu as though she were conversing with it instead. “I just—here’s the thing— _we’re not married._ ” She softly blurted. “A few nights ago at a baseball game, we had the misfortune of running into Locksley and while Regina and I were getting some food, he tried to intimidate Henry to get his seat. He asked who Regina was to him and Henry,” She tipped her head to the side, fondly thinking of him as a sneaky bastard, “told him she was his _step-mom._ ” Emma spread her hands across the table and finally dared to look at everyone. “Needless to say, Locksley happily informed everyone, and then you showed up yesterday and I panicked.”

 

Laughter erupted from Tina and she turned to Henry with a gleeful nudge. “Told you she wouldn’t be able to live a lie! You owe me ten bucks.”

 

Bewildered, Emma blinked rapidly before her jaw dropped and she hissed indignantly, “You knew?”

 

Tina shrugged impishly and shared a small fist bump with Henry. “Course I did, we email every day. I couldn’t let you walk into that baby shower a nervous wreck. Someone had to look out for the both of you.” She shared a meaningful look with Regina then slapped Emma’s arm hard enough to evoke a yelp. “That’s for putting Regina through that! Now buy us all breakfast."

 

“Did Henry also tell you that he hired me to be Emma’s friend?” Regina asked, unable to pass up the chance to be entirely honest about the nature of her relationship with Emma. She assumed Tina would be able to interpret the question, swap out the term _friend_ for what she actually meant. 

 

“Henry told me all about how he found you,” Tina replied. “He also said you make Emma very happy. But what I really want to know about you is — are you having maple syrup or whipped cream on your pancakes?

 

Regina exhaled softly, finding no judgment in Tina’s face or knowing expression. “Maybe a little of both this morning,” she softly declared, and at last picked up her own menu to check through the breakfast options. 

 

Henry ordered a stuffed waffle with bananas, nutella and cream. Kelly chose the decadent red velvet pancakes, and fed the baby a bottle while they all waited. 

 

Tina listed off four choices that sounded the most appealing to her, but ordered only two of them: chocolate chip silver dollar pancakes, and Walnut French toast. 

 

Regina went with the apple pancakes, and Emma selected a full meal with eggs, potatoes, bacon and blueberry pancakes. 

 

Kelly seemed unnerved by the situation, that they were having breakfast with one of Regina’s clients, and that she struggled to find any fault with said client. She stared at Emma in silence, her lips tight and eyes searching, but there was very little to criticize. 

 

“What’s your baby’s name?” Henry asked Kelly, and peered over at the little one, who hardly cried or fussed at all. “I really want a little sister or brother.”

 

“Margot,” Kelly answered, and glanced down at the baby as she affectionately brushed her blonde peach fuzz. “I’ll have you know that she cries a lot at night, and she’d probably chew on your toys if you left them strewn about on the floor. Be careful what you wish for.”

 

Henry shrugged and stuffed almost half of his waffle into his face. “At least our apartment wouldn’t be so quiet all of the time,” he reasoned.

 

“Henry…” Emma mumbled around a mouthful of pancakes, her eyes squinting affectionately.

 

Henry sighed dramatically, and slumped in his seat as if this had been an ongoing discussion they’d been having. “Yeah I know.” He grumbled, pushing the rest of his waffle around his plate dejectedly.

 

“So, how was the sleepover?” Tina asked, stealing a slice of bacon from Emma’s plate to snap in half. She gave the bigger piece to Henry and smiled when he accepted it, his mood instantly transforming.

 

“It was good, we got to stay up late, and we watched The Force Awakens, and made our own popcorn. Bill even gave us glowsticks to pretend we were jedis.” Henry rambled enthusiastically, and began shoveling food back into his mouth. “Did you play games at the party?”

 

Pausing mid chew, Emma cast a glance towards Regina as her cheeks brightened with a rosy glow. “Yeah, we uh—we even won a couple.” It was a strange thing to say, but under the table Emma subtly bumped Regina’s foot.

 

“Your mom ate five dirty diapers to save Regina from doing it.” Tina roguishly announced.

 

“Ew, she ate _poop_?” Henry asked, his eyes wide and expression horrified as he looked up at his mom. “That’s so gross. You can’t kiss me ever again.” He stated firmly, his small face contorted in disgust.

 

Tina’s rich laughter filled the diner as she dodged Emma’s elbow as if she knew it was coming.

 

“I didn’t eat poop!” Emma shot back, getting a few odd looks from the elderly couple a few tables away. She groaned and sank lower in her seat, unaware of how similar she and her son appeared right then. “It was melted candy bars in clean diapers.” She muttered, thoroughly embarrassed.

 

“Still gross.” Henry concluded quickly.

 

“She had the most valiant of intentions,” Regina emphasized, and stuck her hand out over the table to grasp Emma’s in solidarity. 

 

No one missed the way both Regina and Emma held on longer than necessary, or how Regina’s face turned to a rosy shade that coordinated with Emma’s bright cheeks. 

 

Kelly scrunched her nose in outright disgust, but concealed it by lifting her teacup. “Sounds like a wild party. No wonder you were out all night,” Kelly sniffed sarcastically. “What time did it end? Seven-thirty?”

 

“Henry,” Tina lilted calmly, and waved towards the doorway to the diner where an old jukebox, claw machine, and several gumball machines sat. “Would you like to go take a look at the claw machine with me while your mother pays the bill?” she asked. 

 

“Are you asking because you’re trying to keep me entertained, or because you don’t want me overhearing a conversation that’s just for adults?” Henry smartly replied, though he cooperatively scooted out of the booth with Tina to give his mother space to talk. 

 

Once they were at the machines, Emma slid her gaze back to Kelly, her posture shifting from relaxed to business as she straightened up and raised her chin as if preparing for a blow to the face. If Emma had been the vindictive sort, she would have contacted Upon A Star and informed them that someone she hadn’t hired had shown up and caused a scene in front of her family. She knew that there must have been plenty of people who would have reacted that way.

 

The difference, however, was that it comforted Emma to know Regina had a friend in her life who cared enough to be worried. Who dared to show up at a stranger’s residence to ensure Regina was safe, despite how reckless it had been. It was the kind of thing Tina would do for her, and Emma couldn’t help but respect that. “You have about five minutes before he gets bored.” Emma’s gaze locked with Kelly’s, giving her the go-ahead to say what she wanted. “I’d use it wisely.”

 

“Regina nearly died a few months ago,” Kelly sharply replied, choosing her words for both their shock factor and to cut down on time. “We’ve both worked with plenty of nice clients in the past, but in our industry, a girl can never be too careful. There are always some rotten ones. I didn’t mean to cause a scene this morning. I just believed Regina had the good sense to check in with me—”

 

Regina’s fingers curled at the knuckles and she kept her head down as Kelly revealed private details of her life to Emma. 

 

“Beyond that,” Kelly continued, gesturing with a flick of her hand between Regina and Emma. “I suppose it’s really none of my business. You seem to be of the respectable sort.”

 

Regina could not hide the betrayed look on her face as she glanced at Kelly, then stood up and stalked off to the bathroom. She made it as far as the pay phones in the back of the diner, and leaned against the wall to breathe. 

 

“What?” The word flew out of Emma’s mouth as her jaw went slack, and her eyes darted towards Regina as she fled before returning to Kelly. Clearly the statement had the desired effect, because Emma didn’t know what to say after that.

 

The abrupt way Regina left the table pulled Emma out of her thoughts and without so much as a courtesy glance to Kelly, she hurried after Regina. “Hey.” She softly greeted her, halting just shy of the phones and bubbling with nervous energy. Worry lines had appeared on Regina’s forehead, and Emma reached out to place a comforting hand on her arm. “You okay? Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Emma wouldn’t push. She knew better than to force someone to open up about things they probably wanted to bury until it faded from their mind. Still, she couldn’t help but ask, to reassure Regina in any way she could. _If_ she could. “It’s good to have a friend who cares about you like that.” Emma’s tone was gentle, as if trying to coax Regina into looking at her again. “Is there anything I can do?”

 

“No, Emma, I’m _fine._ Kelly talks about it as if I was on the verge of death. But I wasn’t,” Regina clarified, her eyes flying from Kelly to Emma and then settling on her own hands. She picked at herself out of nervous habit and unwillingness to explain further. “Kelly is just worried for her own reasons. She isn’t working right now because she fell in love one of her clients. That’s how she ended up with the baby. She relies on me.” She sucked on the inside of her bottom lip, then sighed and dropped her arms at her sides, because she knew she was being unnecessarily harsh. It was all true, of course, but also a lie: Kelly wasn't just looking out for herself. Kelly had good reasons for worrying about her. 

 

“You already know that I have another friend who’s in prison for a crime she didn’t commit, but she also has a Grandmother with a heart condition,” Regina muttered. “All of these people depend on me, Emma, and I would do anything for them. Even this.” Smiling brokenly, she cupped one of Emma’s hands in her own. “It’s not all bad. I really am fine now. I’ve been having a fantastic time with you.” 

 

Emma’s green eyes searched Regina’s, then followed a tear that almost splashed unnoticed down her cheek. She squeezed Regina’s hand and pulled her into an embrace. It was easier to try and comfort her with her arms than it was to look into her eyes right then. Especially when Emma could tell Regina was lying, and it wasn’t her place to point it out. 

 

The weight of the world rested on Regina’s shoulders, and she refused to break from it. The sadness that resonated from within Regina hadn’t won. Regina had carried on. She did her best to help the people she loved, and Emma was blown away by that. The worst thing Emma could do was pity her. She knew that from her own experiences and so she made a choice right then and there to treat her just as she always had.

 

Pulling back, Emma lightly brushed the pad of her thumb along Regina’s cheekbone and nodded towards the table where Kelly watched them. “You ready to go back, or do you want a moment?” She asked softly.

 

By way of answering, Regina stepped back towards the table. 

 

Henry bolted towards them, a gum ball stuck in the side of his cheek and another clutched in his hand. Usually he brought one for his mom, but he stopped to offer it up to Regina. “I got this for you,” he said, his little face upturned as he placed it into Regina’s palm. “Are you spending the day with us?”

 

The hopefulness in his voice tugged at Emma’s heart and she turned to look at Regina with the same imploring look that Henry was giving her. “If you want to.” Emma clarified, adding just in case, “If you’re busy, we understand, right kid?”

 

“Yeah.” Henry nodded, though he still gazed up at Regina as if hoping to persuade her.

 

Regina laughed cordially as she accepted the bright yellow gum ball. It seemed too precious to chew, and she held it in the palm of her hand until the dye began to stain her skin. She wanted to spend the day with Emma and Henry, although there was little way to justify it to Kelly. “It’s my day off,” she reasoned. “So I would love to. But I need to check in with Kelly first.” 

 

“She could tag along too, or we could drop her off at home,” Henry offered, all to eager to smooth over the arrangement with Regina, and ensure a maximum likelihood of her joining them. 

 

“It’s hard to say no to you,” Regina admitted fondly, though her eyes drifted to Emma as if to suggest that that remark applied to her too. 

 

It was on the tip of Emma’s tongue to say that she’d gladly drop them off home if they didn’t want to join in, but then she thought better of it. This was business, even if they kept blurring the lines, and to impose herself by learning where Regina lived? Well that violated the hell out of personal space and privacy. “If you can’t join us then I’ll pay for your cab home.” It was a sincere statement. “It’s the least I can do.” She added, sensing the protest from Regina.

 

“The least you can do is pay for our food so we can all get going!” Tina piped up, stopping by the table to smile down at the gurgling baby.

 

Emma raised her eyebrows, not quite embarrassed by her friend but bordering on it as she cleared her throat. “Right, kid, wait with Tina. I’ll be right back.” She gave a lingering look to Regina and then she walked off to the counter, fully aware they were all watching her.

 

“Do you like museums?” Henry asked, turning his attention to Kelly as if he had known her for years and not an hour.

 

“I like the peace and quiet that I can always find in museums,” Kelly patiently replied, as she slipped out of the booth with Margot. 

 

“So does that mean you’re coming with us? We’ve been invited for a day out,” Regina explained, unable to peel her eyes away from Emma for long enough to stay focused on Kelly. 

 

“I’ll accompany you,” Kelly dryly agreed, although Regina had the feeling it was because her roommate believed she required a chaperone. 

 

Given the early hour, they had no trouble at all making their way from the diner down to the science museum after Emma paid for their breakfast. 

 

Henry dashed ahead towards the large glass doors of the building to slyly purchase the tickets before anyone argued over covering the admission fees. Emma had handed over her wallet and patted him on the shoulder, and he took off running. He returned to Emma’s side with a glow of confidence on his face, clutching the tickets as if they were a hand fan. “I also bought us tickets to the planetarium,” he announced, then lowered his voice as he addressed only his mother. “That way you and Regina can hold hands in the dark.”

 

Affectionately, Emma ruffled her son’s hair and wrapped one arm around him. “Thanks kid, that was really smart.” She softly intoned, and kissed the top of his head before he could squirm away. She tucked the two tickets into her back pocket and turned to smile at Regina. It was a strange morning, but one she would be happy to repeat.

 

Taking his role as keeper of the tickets seriously, Henry proudly handed them all over once they got to the doors and then turned to take Tina’s hand. “We should take Kelly to our favorite exhibits.” He proclaimed, and before Kelly had the chance to protest, he took her hand too, and led them into the museum.

 

“He’s going to drive her crazy, isn’t he?” Emma half laughed, turning to face Regina once they were alone.

 

Regina watched helplessly as both Henry and Tina assisted in dragging Kelly off. “If I didn’t know any better, I would think that Tina and Henry are trying to give us some private time together,” she chuckled. “Kelly is pretty good with kids, and Henry is very bright, so I’m sure she’s going enjoy his wit.” 

 

From the signs above them, it seemed Henry and the others were headed towards the dinosaur fossil exhibits. 

 

Regina wandered beside Emma as they stepped around a display case with jawbones, all jagged teeth and claws. She paused and stared at Emma through the glass, then circled around to walk with her towards the reconstructed triceratops. 

 

As their fingers brushed together, it felt totally natural for them to begin holding hands while they strolled and explored the exhibit together. 

 

Regina slipped her delicate hand into Emma’s, and in turn Emma clasped it more firmly. “Tell me some other things I don’t know about you, Emma,” Regina requested. “If we were in an exhibit of your life, what would that look like?”

 

Whistling quietly, Emma tilted her head to the side, her expression caught between amused and perplexed as she considered it. “Alright, I’ll play.” It be wiser if she didn’t, but the curiosity in Regina’s gaze felt magnetic, and as they walked deeper into the museum it felt inevitable that she share some insight into who she was and who she is now. It was only fair, after Regina had given her pieces of her life in the diner. 

 

“The exhibit would start off with a blanket, and a picture of a diner where a baby had been dumped.” Emma’s voice was light, as if she were reciting a story while they walked around. “Then it would open up to a bare room with a broken bed and peeling walls. Next would be empty fridges to go with empty promises.” 

 

The smile on Emma’s lips wasn’t nostalgic so much as bittersweet as she looked at Regina from beneath her long lashes. “There would be a backpack, and a pair of sneakers with holes in the soles, a plaid shirt and jeans that began to fray around the knees, a pair of thick rimmed glasses, and a pack of safety pins that kept my clothes together until I could pick up something better.” The wry tone alluded to there being a significance there that Emma wasn’t sharing just yet. “I grew up in foster care. For the most part, in group homes. Bounced around a lot. I kept getting pulled back to places I didn’t want to be until I was smart enough to keep a low profile. Eventually, I aged out of the system.”

 

“I never would have guessed that,” Regina muttered, with a slant to her lips and a puzzled furrow of her brow. “You mentioned you were an orphan, but I just imagined you had been adopted by a well-to-do couple.” 

 

Pondering Emma’s past brought a silence over Regina as she considered all that she had in common with Emma, and all that was so different about them. “You’ve come a long way, Emma. Not everyone would have survived your situation, let alone have gone on to establish a thriving company.” If a glimmer of personal shame and disappointment appeared in her eyes, Regina could scarcely help it. “I really admire you,” she confided. “Though it’s filled with hardship and loneliness, your story is inspiring.” 

 

Rich laughter escaped Emma, rumbling from within her chest, unable to be contained. It was the startled look on Regina’s face that finally silenced her, but she added ruefully, “I wouldn’t say I’m inspiring, and I barely survived it. I didn’t get where I am all on my own, even though for the majority of my life, all I had were the clothes on my back and my tenacity. I…” 

 

Pressing her lips together in thought, Emma wondered just how much she should really share, and if it would be too much. Settling for vagueness, she added seriously. “I did things I’m not proud of and I’m lucky to be where I am now, and not in jail. I never forget that.”

 

Satisfied with what she had shared, Emma squeezed Regina’s hand and trailed after Henry. “I’m pretty happy that my life isn’t an exhibit.” 

 

While Emma and Regina straggled behind to chat with dopey and love-stricken looks on their faces, Kelly took the opportunity to size up Tina. “So what do you truly think about this situation?” Kelly demanded. “Your friend has a ton of money and a classic sort of beauty. What is she doing with _Regina_? With all due respect, Emma may be an expert in security, but she’s not very good at safeguarding herself. This will only end badly for her.”

 

“Ooh, a pessimist.” Tina teased, and rolled her shoulders in a easy shrug. “Money doesn’t stop you from being lonely, and I have met some of the women that have pursued Emma in the past.” She leaned closer, and lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, “I hated them on sight and between you and me, they wanted her _money,_ not her company. So,” She clapped her hands lightly and grinned mischievously, “when I found out what Henry had pulled, and how he raved about Regina, I knew I had to meet her immediately, because _Emma_? She’s not the easiest to warm up to people.” Tina waved her hand towards the pair behind them absently, “Yet here she is, falling all over herself like a newborn foal. I bet you ten bucks they end up dating within the month.”

 

“That’s a gamble I’m quite willing to take, and I don’t even have ten dollars to spare right now,” Kelly scoffed. It clearly irked her to see Emma and Regina wandering hand-in-hand around the exhibits, pointing out the factoid signs to each other while ignoring the facts about their own relationship. “Emma might be incredibly smitten with Regina, but I can assure you that Regina doesn’t get emotionally involved in her work. This is a brief lapse of judgment on her part.” If the slightest tinge of doubt showed itself in Kelly’s face, it was only because of how happy Regina seemed as she clung to Emma’s arm in the moment. “Regina has a talent for drawing out the shy clients, because she’s both persistent and patient. It’s why she’s always been in high demand.” 

 

Tina’s eyebrows lifted dramatically high and all but vanished into her hairline. Her wide twinkling eyes were a gateway to her amused assumptions. “Oh please,” she laughingly retorted, “she couldn’t be more emotionally involved if they were actually married. Look at her. You can’t fake that kind of feeling. They both have it. It’s written all over their ridiculously happy faces. Now, is it the most conventional way to fall in love?” Tina’s lips twisted into a slant, “Probably not, but it’s definitely happening whether you or they like it. Me? I think it’s kind of adorable – like if Disney ever made an adult movie, this could be it.” She winked at Kelly, knowing that her own outlook on the developing relationship likely didn’t sit well with her sensible assessment.

 

“That’s the first logical thing you’ve said all day,” Kelly fired back. “It’s just the sort of unrealistic love story that Disney loves to sell.” She sighed resignedly, and then reached down to stroke Margot’s blonde hair in self-comfort. “Let me tell you about my own fairytale ending, which came from a similar story: this little baby who’s strapped to the front of me. Her father was a former client, and he takes no responsibility for her. Before you romanticize this situation between Regina and Emma, I think you should consider the consequences. Emma is well-off while Regina’s in a tight-spot financially. I suppose I have no room to talk, since I’m partly the reason she’s struggling, but even if it wasn’t for that: they are still too different to make this work out. Please, whatever you do, don’t encourage them.”

 

“My mom used to be poor.” Henry piped up suddenly. He’d returned without either of them noticing and wedged himself between Kelly and Tina, a benefit of his small size. Tipping his chin up to squint thoughtfully at Kelly, he finally announced, “She says that money doesn’t make anyone better than anyone else, and you should never treat someone differently because of it.” His little face scrunched with conviction. “They like the same movies, and books, and each other, and me. They have _loads_ in common.”

 

“You see?” Tina asked, her chirpy tone filled with good humor as she eyed Kelly. “They’re a match made in heaven. Who could argue with that?”

 

Regina sidled up beside them and immediately noticed the tension between all three of them. “Are we ready to go see the IMAX movie?” she asked, and propped a gentle hand on Henry’s shoulder. 

 

Henry appeared to be upset as he pressed himself towards Regina and nodded. “It’s supposed to be a really great show,” he announced. “It’s about the cosmos.” He dragged Regina away with him, and she beamed at his enthusiasm.

 

Kelly’s expression soured as she glanced between Tina and Emma. “Well, it would seem Henry’s already formed a strong attachment to his mother’s prostitute,” she remarked, once the boy was completely out of earshot. “I’m sorry if that word offends either of you, but I’m not in the habit of sugarcoating my language for anyone.” 

 

Tina’s head snapped around to look from Kelly to Emma. Her instinct was to buffer the remark, but Emma shook her head as they walked along to catch up.

 

Not one to balk in the face of bluntness, Emma merely glanced at Kelly then at Regina as she ruffled Henry’s hair affectionately. “It seems Regina’s formed an attachment back.” She murmured softly, a faint smile touching her lips. “If you’re attempting to shock, or shame me, you can’t.” It was bold statement, one she backed up with a light husk of, “But by all means continue to try if it helps you process whatever feelings you’re currently having.”

 

Kelly firmed her jaw and narrowed her eyes in an inscrutable expression, then breezed by Regina with a cool air of disapproval. “I’m not staying for the movie,” she announced. “I’ll see you at home.” 

 

Nothing would change Kelly’s mind once she used that tone, and Regina faltered for a minute to watch her go. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled to Emma. “I know the tickets were expensive. Kelly’s just . . . protective.”

 

“She doesn’t want you to date my Mom,” Henry cut in, not at all shy about expressing his own opinion. “But you’re sort of dating already, aren’t you? I mean, Tina and I are tagging along, but this could easily be a date.” He stepped over to Emma and took her hand, then guided it over to Regina’s in a desperate bid to set them up. “It’s so obvious that you like each other.” 

 

Regina’s eyes flew to Emma and she blushed self-consciously at Henry’s perspective on the situation. “We do,” she explained. “I really like your mother, but you already knew that. The truth is Henry, it’s me. _I’m_ not ready to date anyone.” She caught Henry’s betrayed look, and carefully pulled him aside to a quieter area with benches. “My work keeps me so busy, and it just wouldn’t be fair to your Mom.”

 

“My mom’s always at work!” Henry declared argumentatively. “She would understand! You can date her on weekends and holidays. I wouldn’t mind—“

 

Regina smiled and tousled his scruffy hair again, so that he would grin back up at her. “That’s very generous,” she replied. “It’s nice of you to share her. I’ll think about it, alright? There’s no reason we can’t go on ‘dates’ like this again, with all three of us.”

 

“Henry, why don’t you and Tina go find us good seats and we’ll be there in a minute?” Emma suggested lightly, and waited for the pair of them to walk off before she turned to Regina.

 

“Hey, please don’t apologize for anything. Kelly’s just being honest about how she feels. I can understand why she’s worried about you. If it were the other way around, I’m sure you’d be worried for her.” It would be easy to proclaim to Kelly that she had nothing to worry about when it came to Emma. Emma knew what her own feelings and intentions were. Except, as an outsider, Kelly saw it the way everyone else no doubt would. 

 

Emma Swan had introduced her son to the escort she’d not only slept with, but developed feelings for. It would make for a spectacular headline, perhaps the exact one Robin hoped to see plastered everywhere some time in the near future.

 

It struck Emma that maybe she _should_ feel ashamed. Yet, as she gazed into Regina’s eyes and felt their fingers entwine, she honestly couldn’t. To feel shame would mean there was something wrong with the way she felt about Regina, and all she felt was elated.

 

Regina wore her own shame with as much grace as possible, and refused to meet Emma’s eyes as they stood together in a quiet area of the museum. “I get why Kelly is upset, and of course I’d worry about her if she was in this situation. I did worry about her in the past,” she muttered. “And her client wasn’t even a high profile person.” Her eyebrows shot up at that, with so many silent implications. “I could get into real trouble with you, Miss Swan. I’m already getting into trouble. I slept with you last night.” 

 

“Miss Swan?” Emma echoed in surprise. They were back to formalities, which meant lines were being drawn again. A fleeting sadness washed across her, ephemeral and poignant. It would be terribly ignorant if she didn’t understand the risks that Regina had taken, and worse if she ignored them. Clearing her throat, Emma brought her free hand up to smooth down her sweater. “For the record, I’m never going to kick you out of bed, but I never should have put you in that position in the first place, and for that I’m truly sorry.”

 

Regina shrugged dishearteningly, because she could hardly blame Emma when her job description required her to lie prone for half the night. She clutched herself at the elbows as though cold, and finally sank down on the closest bench. “You don’t ever need to apologize to me,” she frowned. “I like working for you, and I’ll do whatever I can to make sure you’re happy with my service. I’d be a fool to alienate you.” She pushed out her bottom lip subtly, sucking the inside of her cheek as she contemplated her hands. 

 

Folding her legs, Regina waited until Emma sat beside her before she elaborated. “Having sex with you… it’s the closest thing to romance that I’ve ever experienced,” she admitted. “It doesn’t feel like you’re just using my body for a fast release. Beyond that, we’ve had a couple of really nice days together. I want to be your friend, Emma. Maybe there can even be some benefits in it for you, too.” She realized how her suggestion came across, and belatedly lifted a hand as if to somehow stop her words from reaching Emma. “I didn’t mean to suggest that it would be one-sided.”

 

It was one thing to know where they stood on a professional level, and another to realize how thoroughly complicated they had made it. Emma hummed low in her throat, a noise of acknowledgement more than agreement. Friends with benefits. It had a catchy ring to it, and though Emma had never dabbled with it before she hesitated with the idea of it now. How could they keep lines drawn if they were blurring them with every step they took? “That’s quite an offer.” She finally said, her smile somewhat tentative. “Why don’t we focus on the friend part first?” She suggested, entirely more comfortable with that aspect. Some part of Emma dreaded the idea that Regina would mistake any kind of so-called benefit as merely using her. 

 

Given that this was her livelihood, Emma certainly couldn’t take it from Regina for free, no matter how mutual their feelings may be. “We better find Henry, or I’ll never hear the end of it if I make us late for the movie.” It was a swift change of topic, but done with a wry grin as Emma got to her feet and offered Regina her hand.

 

Regina accepted Emma’s hand readily, although she also stepped in closer so that they were close enough to kiss. She breathed in the scent of Emma’s smoky cologne with a slow intensity, expanding her diaphragm as she stared at Emma’s mouth. “Okay,” she murmured, then slinked off towards the theater while Emma lingered behind and trembled. 

 

Henry reserved them seats in a center aisle, placing himself between Regina and Tina. Emma had the end seat, right next to Regina. It might have been the perfect chance to stargaze together, but a freckle-faced little boy sat down right next to Emma and spent the first half nudging her. 

 

Henry meanwhile had his arm tucked around Regina, and pointed out the more interesting spectacles on the ceiling above them. “That’s libra and that’s scorpio,” he declared. “They’re my mom’s star signs. She was born kinda in between. She’s technically a scorpio. What are you, Regina?” 

 

“Aquarius,” Regina murmured, all too amused by Henry’s suave behavior. 

 

“So you’re a water sign and my mom’s fire,” Henry reported, and then he leaned conspiratorially towards Tina. “Write that down.”

 

They all watched the planets and stars shift above them, to days long past when the skies aligned differently. Regina slipped her hand into Emma’s, and by the end of the movie, they were leaning fully against one another. The lights turned back on in the theater, and Regina squinted at the sudden change. 

 

As Emma turned her phone back on, it buzzed with new messages.

 

_Think Henry could come over this afternoon? Richard, Wentworth, Abigail and Valentina have missed his company, and I’m stuck at home until I can evict my fifth from my uterus. – Kathryn._

 

The message inspired a long, low groan of displeasure from Emma. When she caught Regina and Tina staring, she rolled her eyes at her phone. “Kathryn sent a message asking if Henry could go and spend the afternoon with her kids.”

 

Henry, who was too young to understand that this was a ruse to needle Emma about her marital status, jumped from his seat with a wide grin. “Can I go? _Pleeease._ ”

 

Emma looked upon her son with mixture of love and vexation. He was undoubtedly going to be the death of her. “Kid, I was thinking may--”

 

“I can take him.” Tina interjected, halting Henry mid slump. 

 

He glanced between them both, and then settled his big brown eyes on Regina. “Yeah, I can go with Tina!”

 

Filled with suspicion, Emma pressed her lips together until they formed a white line. Tina and Henry were up to something again. “If I say yes, you both have to promise to be on your best behavior.”

 

“We promise. Don’t we, Henry?” Tina slung her arm over his shoulder and he nodded eagerly. 

 

“Yup, we promise!” Henry sang. “And you can hang out with Regina!”

 

Regina sucked the inside of her lip at Henry’s cheerful suggestion. For a ten year old, Henry was incredibly scheming, and he knew just how to play her. “I guess I can keep Emma company while the two of you are gone,” she agreed. 

 

Henry seemed pleased with himself as he gathered his coat. “You should do something really fun together,” he said encouragingly, and pushed his way back into the aisle with Tina. 

 

“I have a few ideas,” Regina muttered to Emma, and arched her eyebrows meaningfully. 

 

The slightest hint of a blush bloomed on Emma’s pale cheeks, “Why don’t you share them once we get in car?” She felt brazen just for saying it, knowing full well from the look in Regina’s eyes she wasn’t thinking about going bowling. In fact, from the way they stood so close together, breath almost mingling, Emma had the feeling the only place they’d be going would be back to her penthouse.

 

Emma escorted Regina out of the museum, feeling her pulse speed up with every step they made. She opened the passenger door for her then climbed into the driver’s seat with an air of confidence, and boldly placed her hand on Regina’s thigh. “Where would you like to go?” It was polite to ask, despite how certain she felt. “We have about four hours all to ourselves if you want to spend that time with me.” And if not? Emma wouldn’t take any offense to it. Regina had already gone above and beyond by posing as her wife. She certainly didn’t owe Emma any of her free time.

 

Regina searched for a tube of lipstick in her purse. She puckered up as she layered on the shade of garnet red. “Are you up for an adventure?” she asked, and waited for the surprise to pass over Emma’s face.

 

Laughing softly, Regina patted the hand on her thigh, then guided it up her skirt to the spot where she wanted it. Emma’s fingertips grazed over the wet gusset on her thong, slipping easily over her pussy lips, and she moaned unexpectedly. 

 

“I thought we could go for a drive,” Regina breathed out, although she seemed uncertain about it after Emma touched her. “Maybe we could go to the park -- Emerald Necklace? There are a lot of baby swans in the water at this time of year. We’d just need to find a nice secluded spot.”

 

“I’m up for the challenge.” Emma intoned, and the way her unwavering gaze remained on the road while her fingers delved beneath the soaked fabric was a testament to how focused she could be when needed. She never thought she’d be the kind to fool around in the car, but the thrill of feeling Regina’s silky folds coated in arousal proved otherwise. Emma’s middle finger circled Regina’s stiff clit until she heard Regina gasp, then she slipped it southward to dip inside her pussy.

 

The immediate warmth that wrapped around her evoked a low moan from Emma, and she shifted in her seat as her own body responded. “Do you visit this park often?” She asked lightly, as though she hadn’t just begun to ease her finger in and out. Emma’s large palm practically cupped Regina, and she squeezed gently. “I haven’t gone there in a long time.”

 

Regina helpfully angled her hips, and then Emma hit a button to lower the backrest to a slight incline behind her. “I don’t go there as often as I would like,” Regina replied. “The last time I went was right after – _mmm_ – right after we met. There’s a quiet spot near an old stone bridge—do you know it?” 

 

“Wait, you went there at night?” There was a touch of shock in Emma’s question, but she was rather engrossed in what she was doing and so never questioned it further. “I’ve been there once or twice. It’s very serene.”

 

Emma coaxed Regina’s pussy open with slow and gradually deeper thrusts of her finger. 

 

Regina’s slippery inner muscles clenched and welcomed the sensual attention. Her breathing came heavier, and she bit back a low groan at how deliriously satisfying it felt. “I want to be full,” Regina confessed suddenly. “To feel you inside of me.” She reached over to place her hand on Emma’s belt in silent explanation. 

 

That statement sent a jolt of electricity straight through Emma’s abdomen, and she grew in the confines of her pants. She didn’t have to look to know that an outline was forming. The fabric of her jeans became taut against her thigh and she exhaled quietly. “I’d be happy to oblige.” Emma husked softly, and withdrew her finger briefly. “If we weren’t on the highway. But maybe this will tide you over.” The teasing remark was followed by Emma rubbing the slippery length of Regina’s opening before pushing two of her fingers knuckle deep inside Regina’s wet and wanting pussy. She curled them just enough to stroke over the sensitive spot within, and grinned at the noise Regina made. “You like when I do that?” The answer was obvious, but Emma wanted the affirmation.

 

Regina’s mouth dropped open and she tensed her jaw as Emma spread her aroused opening. 

 

Bending the tips of her fingers, Emma concentrated on rubbing that one private place where Regina needed her. 

 

“Yes. Give me more,” Regina husked. Her eyelashes fluttered weightily, and her head fell back against the seat. 

 

Regina’s throat quivered as let out tiny moans, and she rolled her hips until Emma’s fingers could drive in deeper. “You are normally so gentle, and it feels nice to be treated like something delicate for a change,” Regina murmured thoughtfully. “But you also have a quiet strength about you. There’s a side of you that you still haven’t let me really see, Emma. You’re kind of like the ocean. You are tranquil, but I know there’s this wave in you that could just about knock me over. I wouldn’t mind exploring that side of you, too.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Emma throatily murmured. She relished the feel of Regina as she spread her fingers inside her slick passage. “We could always talk about some of our more intense fantasies.” 

 

Emma’s thrusts were almost lazy, slow and deep and just enough to keep Regina wanting more without ever bringing her close to the edge. “Why don’t you share one of yours?” She glanced at Regina, pulling on the confidence she normally exuded in business, and added softly. “Tell me what you fantasize about when you think of me, and I’ll tell you what I think about.” It was a fair trade, and perhaps just a little cocky to assume that Regina actually thought about her when they weren’t together.

 

Regina could never share how her fast developing feelings and daydreams of Emma had gotten her through the last week. “I might have thought about you in a suit once or twice,” she admitted. “Dropping your pants when you get home, and showing me just how much you missed me. I’ve imagined making you dinner while wearing a lacy apron with nothing on underneath. It would be a little like playing house.” Her mascara had become smudgy and smoky, and she nibbled her bottom lip a bit self-consciously as she revealed the fantasy. “I do believe it’s your turn now.” 

 

Emma hummed low in her throat, envisioning the scenarios as though they were long forgotten memories that had come back to her. “I think I’d like to play house with you.” She finally husked, her voice a low rumble that gave away just how much the fantasy affected her. “Mine could be an addition to yours.” A subtle quirk of her lips hinted at a grin, and her fingers slowed in their ministrations as they pulled into a parking lot by Emerald Necklace. “You’ve seen the floor to ceiling windows in my apartment. The view is breathtaking. I might have indulged in the thought of taking you up against one at night, letting you see the whole city while I show you just how much I’ve missed you.” Emma echoed the words back, her tone filled with desire.

 

Covertly, she slipped her hand out from between Regina’s thighs and let her adjust her skirt. Without thinking, Emma brought her fingers up to her mouth and licked them, then wiped her hands on a tissue to remove the rest. “I think I have a blanket in the back.” With purpose, Emma stepped out of the SUV to rummage in the trunk, and emerged a moment later with a bright grin and a blanket tucked under her arm. She wore a jacket tied around her waist to partially conceal her erection, and opened the passenger door to offer Regina her hand. “Ready for that adventure?”

 

Regina slipped her hand into Emma’s and went with her through the tree lined avenue that led deep into the park. Dappled sunlight fell on Regina’s dark hair, and her eyes lightened in the bright afternoon radiance. She stared at Emma in infatuation, unable to check the way she craved her. “Up this path,” she gestured, and pointed to a secluded spot where low hanging branches and overgrown bushes would prevent them from being seen. 

 

Regina took the blanket and spread it over the grass, then removed the leather jacket and the expensive blouse that she borrowed from Emma. She put the blouse aside to prevent it from getting dirty, and then slipped the leather jacket back on, just in case she needed to cover herself in a rush. The skirt and her panties were the next to go, easily slid off and folded neatly on top of her blouse. “No one really wanders this way, but if you pull your pants down around your knees, you can always yank them back up,” she suggested. “Sometimes I come here in the early morning with coffee, and I’m never disturbed.”

 

Regina’s confidence as she stripped off in public was something to behold, and it sent a thrill through Emma as she took in the sight of her nakedness. It wasn’t lost on Emma that Regina had brought her to a private place she liked to frequent. The memory of them being here, together, would always be in the back of Regina’s mind when she returned, and it filled Emma with an unexpected warmth. She could imagine the sun beginning to rise, casting its glow over the park in the early hours, and wondered what it would be like to sit here with Regina, sipping coffee.

 

Regina settled down on her backside, with her knees parted and feet resting flat on the blanket, so she could lean back on her palms and gaze up at Emma. “So, what were you saying about the windows in your apartment? You think about taking me in plain sight, but in a place where no one would really be able to tell who I am. I’d just be a silhouette…” She smirked at the thought of it, then rubbed gently at the wet excitement that was smeared over her smooth sex. Her fingers pushed at her pussy lips, then parted them deftly to reveal her tight and squeezing vagina. “I’m not normally this forward in my personal life, but I feel very in the mood. I need this, Emma.”

 

Emma’s gaze followed Regina’s fingers longingly. She felt her own lips part along with Regina’s, and let out a stuttered gasp at the lustful display. Her growing erection was almost painfully trapped in her jeans. Quickly, Emma rid herself of the jacket tied around her waist, then folded it for Regina. “For your head,” she waved, before her fingers dropped to her belt. She hurriedly pulled it open and checked to ensure they were alone before she tugged her pants down. Emma sank to her knees on the blanket eagerly, leaning over Regina to kiss her sensually. “Tell me what you need, Regina.” She rasped, her hands delving beneath the leather jacket to grasp Regina’s waist. “Tell me, and I’ll give you it.”

 

“All I want is to feel you, Emma, and to forget everything else,” Regina asserted. “You’re the type to experience guilt later, so I’m just going to tell you: I’m doing this because I want to. I’ve never really had that chance before — to decide for myself. There were a few clumsy men, but we didn’t do this. It’s a little bit like you’re my first, even though you aren’t.” 

 

The honesty from Regina was alluring, and Emma felt enraptured as she listened. It should have frightened her, on some level, but it didn’t. Instead she found herself aching with desire. “I understand,” she lilted softly, “in some ways, you’re like my first too, even though you aren’t.” Emma felt as though she’d known Regina her whole life, and had just been waiting to meet her again, but she knew that sounded absurd, so she kept it to herself. Instead she added lightly, “Being with you makes all of this feel new, and better somehow because it’s with you.”

 

Regina tangled her fingers in Emma’s curls, and opened her legs to allow their bodies to fully come together. Emma’s tip pressed against Regina’s opening, and the skin on skin contact sent a pleasurable rush of warmth through her belly. They kissed, hot and open-mouthed kisses that made Regina’s jaw loose and her lips swollen. Their mutual attraction could be felt in the glistening slickness between their thighs. Emma’s thick length rubbed her as they rocked against each other, and then they both tensed as her cock nearly pushed inside. Regina exhaled breathlessly, and met Emma’s startled eyes with a calmness of her own. “I have been tested,” she explained. “I’m also on birth control, and I haven’t worked with another client since coming back. But there are condoms in my pocket if you feel more comfortable with that.” 

 

Emma searched Regina’s eyes for any hint of deceit and felt her heart flutter when she concluded there was none. “Are you sure?” She whispered, already knowing that Regina wouldn’t have mentioned her birth control otherwise. The liquid heat that enveloped the tip of her length felt glorious, and she couldn’t muster the strength to ask for a condom, not when she was being invited into the silky depths of Regina’s pussy without one on. 

 

Not since Henry had been conceived had Emma allowed herself to be bare inside another woman. And now, as she gazed into Regina’s eyes and felt the exquisite warmth wrap around the first few inches of her erection, she experienced a sense of gratitude that she waited. “Regina,” Emma husked, her hips urging her forward, plunging the rest of her length as deeply as she could get it with a low, uninhibited groan of, “You feel so fucking good.” The words were barely out of her mouth as she kissed Regina again, her tongue parting Regina’s lips to taste the first breathy moan as she began to thrust.

 

With their combined arousal inside of Regina, she could accept each deep and steady stroke of Emma’s cock. She stretched her legs even further, and kept her defined pelvic region and hips in a completely open posture. Her eyes rolled back in delirious satisfaction every time Emma sank all the way in, pumping slow into her achingly aroused pussy. 

 

Emma’s intense heat made Regina slippery with excitement. “I want to do this every time,” Regina breathlessly confessed. “Sharing this with you – it feels right.” She ran her hands over her pebbled nipples, and leaned back to raise her hips for Emma. It let Emma get a better look at her body, and to push in entirely while watching it happen. 

 

“I want that.” Emma moaned breathlessly, her hips pitching forward as her eyes devoured the sight of Regina’s wet and eager pussy taking her full length. “I’d forgotten how wonderful it could feel.” Emma confessed back, her lips brushing against Regina’s throat, tasting the salty tang of sweat as they moved together. “Maybe it’s never felt this good before.” Perhaps she shouldn’t have said that, but her mouth had no filter as she sank into Regina with the same full body satisfaction of slipping into a warm bath. She was losing herself in the moment, in the connection that radiated between them, and she wanted it to last forever.

 

One hand roamed over Regina’s taut abdomen and up to clasp her breast. With a light squeeze, Emma deftly slipped the cup of her bra down and took the dusky nipple into her mouth to nip and suck. Gradually, her other hand moved to Regina’s inner thigh, and with a firm, but gentle push, coaxed Regina’s leg up until her knee was almost pressed against her chest with her foot draped over Emma’s shoulder. The change in position was felt immediately, and Emma pushed in deeper with a low groan. “Do you like this?” She husked, rolling her hips to rub herself languidly inside Regina’s velvety heat.

 

“I love it,” Regina husked. The more provocative position showed off her smooth pussy with Emma’s cock buried deep inside. “And I love how you look at me,” she admitted. She rolled her pelvis wantonly, working into a good and fast gyration that encouraged Emma’s penis to stretch her deliciously. “Feeling you deep inside is so different, so good. I could do this all day with you.” Emma’s hands slipped down to her backside, finding purchase just beneath either ass cheek. Regina took long, thorough thrusts from Emma’s erection, and her inner walls tightened slickly around it. 

 

Emma had never felt so alive as she did right then, entangled in Regina with the sun shining down on them. The heady scent of their arousal mingled with the fresh scents of earth. They were free here, in this moment, as their breaths became shorter and sharper pants of exhilaration. “So could I,” Emma breathlessly whispered, “I’ll never tire of feeling you in my arms, or seeing you like this. I love—” _you._

 

The rest was muffled as Emma caught herself recklessly speaking words she had no right to say, and hid her face against Regina’s neck. Instead she showed it, by licking and kissing and nuzzling every inch of Regina’s skin she could reach while her hips continued to rock. Emma clutched Regina closer, her hand weaving between their bodies to settle against the apex of Regina’s thighs. She parted Regina’s sex with her fingers, delving into the silky heat to rub her clit with fast, delicate strokes.

 

Regina bucked as Emma traced a thumb around her tender clit. The words left unsaid still slipped between them like love notes written on skin. Regina’s fingers scrawled full letters down Emma’s arms, caressing in long lines that continued all the way around to Emma’s back. “Make love to me, Emma,” Regina softly rumbled. “I want you to act on every desire that crosses your mind. Let your instincts guide you.” 

 

They carefully moved around one another, with Emma re-positioning herself below Regina. Emma balanced her weight with one hand around her waist, and the other under her ass. She strummed Regina’s clit devotedly, all while thrusting her cock upward into her vagina. Regina’s inner thigh muscles strained as she held her legs open wide and arched back with each deeply penetrating plunge. 

 

A soft breeze passed over their heated skin like a ghostly caress, raising goosebumps and exciting the senses. It was beyond daring to have Regina in such a manner, and yet it gave Emma the ability to hold her closer. With Regina’s head tipped back to rest on her shoulder, Emma seized the opportunity to kiss her again, drawing her plump lower lip into her mouth to bite lightly. Every soft moan and sigh she evoked encouraged Emma’s hips to move faster, and the sounds of their lovemaking filled the air around them, erotic and risky. “I can’t believe we fit so well together.” Emma husked against Regina’s ear in a tone of sandpaper and syrup, “It’s like,” _we’re made for each other._ “Magic.”

 

Emma’s thumb worked in fast, tight circles against Regina’s clit and she relished the sensation of her slippery inner muscles gripping her hard length in response. “Fuck, I love feeling you respond to my touch.” She groaned, speeding up to slam her thick shaft more firmly into Regina’s glistening pussy.

 

A few days ago, Regina never would have engaged in such a reckless escapade in a public park. But unlike Emma’s perfect upscale apartment, this place had meaning for Regina. It brought peace to her soul when she first found it, and it fast became her retreat from the world. It was a consolation that she would still have this hideaway and this memory long after Emma stopped seeing her. For the time being, Regina threw herself into the rush and momentum of what they were doing, the frantic rhythms of their bodies as they desperately expressed their feelings through sex. She chased the oncoming high of her release, but she wasn’t prepared for the powerful orgasm that shook her body so hard it felt like it might break her. A tiny bead of sweat trickled down her forehead as she came, flushed and gorgeous and so tightly strung. “Emma,” she moaned, repeating her name over and over again as pinpricks of light dotted her vision. “Emma, _Emma,_ Emma—”

 

Emma felt drunk with desire, and her heart thumped wildly within her chest as she heard her name fall from Regina’s lips like a mantra. She could get addicted to that. Experiencing it once wasn’t enough, she needed to feel Regina clench and pulse around her again, needed to hear her lose herself fully. “Come for me again,” She groaned, and drove her hips upwards with fast, rough strokes that caused her thighs to smack against Regina’s backside vigorously. “That’s it, beautiful,” she encouraged warmly. “Let me feel you enjoy yourself.” It was the first time Emma had allowed herself to indulge so fully in the fantasy of being a couple, and the words tumbled off her tongue as her fingertips worked over Regina’s slippery bundle of nerves expertly.

 

The blissful tension inside of Regina rose towards another peak and her legs trembled. Her pussy reacted so responsively to Emma, so eager to grant her requests. She moaned and whimpered, and breathed out a confession that Emma would never understand. “Estoy desesperadamente enamorada de ti. Desearía poder ser tuya.” 

 

_I’m desperately in love with you. I wish I could be yours._

 

Somehow just uttering the words aloud, even in another language, lifted a burden from her. “That means I’m enjoying this very much,” she boldly lied. 

 

Emma’s cock drove into her and the friction of fingers against her clit kept Regina on the brink. Then Emma slipped completely inside, and Regina rotated her hips to feel Emma in that sweet spot that made her feel so full. It spurred on another orgasm that turned Regina into a quivering mess, and her pussy closed impossibly tight around Emma’s length.

 

A guttural groan tore out of Emma and ended with a soft cry of, “Regina.” The intensity of Regina’s climax left her breathless and pulled her rapidly over the edge. Emma felt herself stiffen, an exquisite tension forming in her lower abdomen that spread to the rest of her body. She wrapped her strong arms around Regina and held on as her own release overwhelmed her. Emma exploded in ecstasy, a dying star coming apart in a glorious display of rippling muscles that ended with strong, uncontrollable pulsing. Regina’s pussy spasmed in response, coaxing every drop of Emma into her, and Emma could do nothing but cling to Regina as they rode it out together.

 

The softest sun shower cooled their skin off, covering them from head-to-toe in tiny droplets. With the sudden change in weather, there was a lower risk of anyone seeing what they were doing in this intimate spot of the park, and Regina took the time to rest. She snuggled into back into Emma’s arms, which encircled around her waist. Emma concealed Regina from view by placing her own coat over her lap, and they caught their breath just as the sky grew cloudier above them. 

 

Their relaxing afternoon became a mad rush to dress and dash to the car. Regina burst into carefree laughter as they gathered themselves up to go. She smiled big enough that it ached, and Emma returned the smile and squeezed her hand as they both ran for it. 

 

The sudden downpour didn’t dampen their mood, but by the time they got to the SUV Emma’s clothes stuck to her like a second skin. Her blonde hair had darkened, and was plastered to her forehead and cheeks, but her eyes were bright. A spark had been lit within them and it glowed meaningfully as she gazed at Regina. 

 

Regina stood with Emma’s jacket over her head, a makeshift shield against the rain that was more endearing than ever. They climbed into the vehicle and Emma hurriedly turned the heater on, the smile on her face not faltering for a second. “It’s not going to dry us off but it’ll stop us from getting chilled.” She murmured, reaching her hand out to cup Regina’s check tenderly. The soft pad of her thumb wiped away a raindrop, then moved to trace along Regina’s lower lip softly. “I need you to know that what we just did... it meant something to me.” Emma held Regina’s gaze as she spoke, low and melodic. “It wasn’t just fooling around. It was special, and I’m always going to remember and treasure it.”

 

Regina lost her voice, uncertain of what to say to Emma, but she reached out to clasp her hand and impulsively chose to be honest. “It was special for me, too,” she admitted. “You’re a special person, Emma. You have a big heart, and I’m just grateful for the chance to get to know you better. I’m grateful that you see _me_ as a person worth knowing.” Her eyes brimmed with softness and affection, and she pretended to cuff Emma on the chin. “You’re also pretty killer in bed. And _apparently_ in the middle of the park, on the floor, in the shower, and hopefully in many other places, too – ” 

 

Startled laughter escaped Emma, rich and thick at the sudden change of topic. She ducked her head to offset the blush but blinked coyly at Regina through her lashes. “I guess you’re going to have to find that out for yourself.” She roguishly teased, and leaned over to add playfully, “You know, you’re not so bad yourself.” 

 

It was bold of her, but the way Emma looked at Regina with a sense of awe said quite clearly that what she truly thought of her. 

 

Emma would have liked to spend more time in Regina’s company, but she wasn’t foolish enough to assume Regina would spend the entire day with her, even if she quietly hoped for it. “Thank you,” Emma whispered, and squeezed Regina’s hand. “For choosing to spend your afternoon with me. For bringing me here. I’ve loved every second of it.”

 

Regina melted at Emma’s warm gesture and nodded. “Me too,” she dreamily sighed. “We should do it again some time. But I should probably get home before Kelly realizes I haven’t texted in ten minutes and sends out a search party.” She cracked a small smile at her joke, though it was a weak excuse to bring an end to their day together. If she stayed around Emma any longer, she would reveal her feelings in actions even if she managed to avoid discussing them. “I should be off tomorrow, too. I’ll text you. Maybe we could meet up for coffee.” 

 

There was a fluttering of something inside Emma’s stomach once she realized Regina had kept the card with her number on it. “That sounds wonderful. I can’t wait.” She readily agreed, unable to stop a dazzling smile from spreading on her lips. She had work, but she could take a break from the office and step out early for lunch or dinner. It didn’t really matter what time Regina planned to text, Emma already knew she would drop everything just to see her. “I won’t presume you’ll allow me to drive you home.” Emma’s tone was gentle and understanding as she turned the key in the ignition. “Is there anywhere you’d like me to take you?”

 

Regina shook her head and tucked her arms into Emma’s jacket. “I don’t live that far from here,” she explained. “I promise I’ll return your clothes after I dry clean them. Get home safely, okay?” She reached out to touch Emma’s chin lovingly, and then exited the SUV before Emma could argue or complain about the rain. Even in heels, Regina moved fast and made it to the road as Emma began to drive. With a brilliant grin, Regina turned to wave one last time, and then crossed the sidewalk to hurry home. 

 

 

 

Regina drew her shoulders in tight and ducked her head as she entered her apartment quietly. She planned to sneak into her bedroom and then shower before Kelly noticed she was home, but Kelly was waiting on her. It made her jump in surprise, and fix her skirt in case Kelly at all suspected what she had done.

 

“Dorothy from work called,” Kelly casually began, with her arms folded over her chest. “She said you’ve been booked for tomorrow night — to attend some soirée with an older gentleman. She also asked if you’ve been feeling alright, since you’ve apparently turned down several appointments this week.” 

 

Regina shrank under Kelly’s critical look. “So what if I have? I’m a little tired of being judged. I do what I can for you. I’m paying all of the bills here, aren’t I?”

 

“You are, and you never fail to remind me of that,” Kelly emphasized. “While I am very grateful for all that you do, you’re never going to be immune to my judgment. I can’t be anything less than honest with you. You’ll be happy to know I got a job today, and it comes with built in child care for the sweet pea. I’m going to be leading the Mommy-and-me classes. It’s a temporary position, since one of the owners is out on maternity leave. The pay is shit, of course, but now I can afford to contribute to the household. Someday I will pay you back all that I owe you.” 

 

Kelly dropped her arms and moved closer to Regina, to gently touch her shoulder. “I’m not upset or angry with you because I’m out for myself, or just thinking of my own future,” she stressed. “I’m upset because you’re getting into a bad spot with Emma. I know just what you’re doing because I’ve done it before. You’re at the point where you’re in love and you’re floating above everything. Nothing can touch you,” she sniffed. “Except of course for anyone else who pays for your time and attention. Like that man who’s taking you to a soirée tomorrow night. How are you going to feel when you’re on his arm, Regina? Or in his bed?” 

 

Regina couldn’t stop herself from looking wounded and small, even if her pride demanded she stay strong. She wanted to find her voice and argue with Kelly, but it only cracked when she tried to speak. “I can handle this,” she weakly insisted.

 

“Can you? This career is bearable if you don’t have feelings involved, but once you form an attachment, it becomes positively demeaning to sleep with anyone else,” Kelly warned. “And deep down you know that, or you wouldn’t have cancelled all of your other appointments last week. You’re in love with Emma, aren’t you? You’re in love, and you’ve made a good impression on Emma’s best friend, and Henry has you wrapped around his little finger. How do you think they all would feel if they saw you out with another client? How would Emma feel if she saw you in bed with someone else?”

 

“That’s not fair. I never once was this cruel to you after what you did. I didn’t make you feel like an idiot for trying to connect with another person. Besides, you’re wrong about everything! I might enjoy Emma’s company, but I am not in love with her. So stop trying to act like a big sister who knows best. I can have a friendship with Emma and still remain active at work. I’ve been friends with other clients before. You remember Archie, the therapist? He was the shy type, too. He used to try to analyze me, and he taught me all about comic books. I spent more time snuggling with his dog than with him. And what about Mallory? She was a friend. She let me watch movies on her flat screen TV, and she taught me a lot about laws in Massachusetts. I remained professional in every circumstance where clients let me get a glimpse into their actual lives. I’ll be fine,” Regina spat, refusing to crumble under Kelly’s hard hitting words. Her bottom lip trembled, but she firmed it. “Just let me deal with my business, and you focus on yours. Your new job will keep you occupied.” She turned on her heel and retreated into her bedroom to slam the door.

 

Storming into the bathroom, Regina rushed out of the clothes Emma had given her, and into a burning hot shower. The water sizzled and turned her skin red, and she grabbed for a body scrub to thoroughly cleanse herself of Emma. She brutally scrubbed at herself until a small hiccuping cry worked its way out of her mouth. With a sniffle, she stepped out of the shower and covered herself in a towel. Not bothering to wring out her sopping hair, she wandered into her bedroom and collapsed in her chair by the window to cry. She picked up her phone, and typed out a text to Emma. 

 

_I’m falling in love with you, and as much as it’s a risk, I want to explore this if you’re willing. I want to see if this intense attraction could be more. I want to really get to know you, Emma._

 

Each letter disappeared as she held her thumb down over the delete button. She swallowed back a sob, and the urge to throw up. Then she replaced the message with another note. 

 

 _I’m sorry for texting you when you’re probably busy, but I wanted to thank you for today. I know we made plans for tomorrow, but something came up and I can’t make it. I hope you understand. Goodnight, Emma._

 

Her mind echoed back the final words, and she mouthed them aloud - a soft _Goodbye, Emma._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving us a kudos and comment! We really appreciate them.
> 
>  
> 
> Also: I know it probably seems like this is taking a darker turn, but keep in mind this is a romance fic! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Note from Feb. 21st: The next chapter is already over 14,000 words... but not finished yet. It's going to be 20,000 words by the time we're done. Sorry for the delay in posting!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** Violence, discussions of violence. Also, the chapter is 25k words.

**_The next day_ **

 

The humidity in the June air left Regina’s hair frizzy as she went for a morning run. Her tennis shoes cut into the backs of her heels, but she kept going until her feet almost bled and her calves burned.

 

The risk of having another argument with Kelly prevented her from stopping and turning back. With any luck, the apartment would be empty by the time Regina returned to shower.

 

After an hour of dragging her feet, she grabbed coffee from a corner shop and snuck into her apartment to the familiar sounds of a sing-along tape that Margot loved. “Are you back from your run?” Kelly called out. “Regina?”

 

If she heard her name, Regina ignored it as she ducked into her bedroom to get ready for her day. She went through her normal morning rituals at a slower speed with a body numbed from too much exercise and too little sleep.

 

After her shower, Regina wrapped herself in a thick robe and sat on the edge of her bed to rest. 

 

The urge to vomit came on suddenly, and she pitched her head away from the mattress as she grabbed for the waste basket.

 

Whether it was from the heat, the thought of sleeping with someone new later that night, or because she was overthinking the pathetic excuse that she texted Emma, she had no idea.

 

Tears prickled in her eyes and she coughed thickly to clear her throat of the bile.

 

She reached for her pillow instinctively and curled up on her side long enough to fall asleep. Awakening hours later, she realized there was an awful taste in her mouth and that she needed to start getting dressed for her evening out.

 

Regina chose her lingerie first: a barely-there panty and matching bra the color of a candied apple. After some consideration, she selected a clinging red dress that revealed a glimpse of toned leg. It occurred to her that she had Emma in mind when she made her selections, and she stood trembling on the spot as she stared at her reflection. 

 

In her distraction, Regina failed to notice Kelly standing behind her in the doorway to her bedroom.

 

“I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry. I can see that I’ve affected you,” Kelly softly said in overture, admiring her from afar. “You haven’t eaten anything today, and unless I was mistaken, I heard you retch not too long ago.  Why don’t you consider staying home?”

 

Regina’s lips formed a pained smile and her harrowed eyes found Kelly in the mirror. “There’s no point,” she whispered. “We both know you were right. Emma and I would never work out. It’s just a little infatuation and I’ll get over it.”

 

“Ugh, Regina,  _please_  forget what I said,” Kelly more forcefully insisted. “I’m bitter and jaded, but just because I’ve had rotten luck with love doesn’t mean that you will. I couldn’t sleep last night. I know you were up crying. How are you going to work after a night like that?”

 

“I’ll find a way,” Regina assured her. “I always do.” She smoothed down her gown and did her best to make herself presentable.

 

“I wish you wouldn’t do this,” Kelly sighed and dared to step closer. “You have this softer side to you that I only wanted to protect. I made a mistake. I don’t want your life to become harder than it already is—”

 

Regina pretended to be strong for Kelly’s sake and gently touched her on the arm. “I’m  _okay_ ,” she quietly promised. “I can’t keep turning down work. I might feel terrible right now, but it would have been worse if I continued to delude myself. Now, tell me: how do I look?”

 

“Stunning,” Kelly breathed with conviction and tenderly cupped Regina’s cheek. “Too beautiful to be on the arm of some geriatric who only wants to use you for sex. It doesn’t matter how much he’s paying—” 

 

Regina tried to hide her cringe with another smile as she gripped Kelly’s hand in a show of forgiveness. “Let me finish getting ready,” she requested and broke away from Kelly. She couldn’t afford to think or her thoughts would drift quickly to Emma and how Emma might feel about her decisions.  

 

Kelly withdrew from the bedroom in defeat and gave Regina the space to finish her preparations. “I’ll be waiting up for you tonight,” she muttered before departing. “If you need me, you call.”

 

With a quiet sniff, Regina chose the perfect pair of false diamond earrings to go with her floor length red dress. She hoped to look half as pretty as the studs, though she would feel just as fake.

 

The diamonds glinted as late afternoon sunlight filtered through her window with blinding brightness. She studied her reflection in the mirror, finding no trace of tears or emotion in her eyes.  

 

Her stomach twisted and she went into her bathroom to empty it again. This time, the mess was nothing more than a trickle of saliva along her lips and chin. It required her to touch up her makeup, and then she slipped on the coat Emma allowed her to keep on the very first night they met. Regina wouldn’t wear it for long, but it settled her stomach enough to eat a slice of dry toast for dinner. She wiped away the crumbs from the jacket and then took it off. 

 

Her hair still needed styling, and she arranged it in a soft wave over her shoulder. Then she picked up her clutch purse and house keys, and went down to get her car.

 

The soirée was being held in her client’s home, and Regina needed to arrive early enough to speak with him beforehand. That opportunity never arose, however, and she was led into a quiet and empty room to wait until the party got well under way.

 

She heard the guests arrive and begin to mingle, and an hour later, her client swept into the room to retrieve her.

 

His wizened face and harsh blue eyes immediately revealed what he thought of her, even before he opened his mouth. 

 

“Stand up and come here,” he commanded as he glanced her over appraisingly. “You will be at my side the entire night. Understood? I assume you won’t make a fool of yourself during conversation, since I asked for the most intelligent girl that they had. I don’t expect that you’re a scholar, but I trust you’ve learned how to play to your strengths over the years. When in doubt, silence is best.” 

 

He ushered her out into a spacious room, where the crowd was milling around eating hors d’oeuvres and drinking champagne from crystal flutes. “Albert Spencer,” he muttered at last, by way of introducing himself. “Tonight I will call you Isabelle, and I would like you to play the part of my fiancée.” He made the rounds of the room, showing Regina off and talking business while she clung firmly to his arm. 

 

The small coincidence between Albert’s request and her recent experiences with Emma almost shook Regina. But she concentrated on taking slow, deep breaths and glided around with the ease of a future trophy wife. 

 

Regina put on her most winning smile and took every chance to prove her intelligence, especially when the discussion turned political or concerned some vague piece of trivia. 

 

At least twice when the guests began stories with confusing or incorrect details, Regina charmed them with subtle corrections and advice, all to spite Mr. Spencer.

 

Around eight o’clock, Spencer removed the short leash he’d given her, and allowed her more space to explore while he drank scotch with the gentlemen he wanted to woo in business.

 

At that point, Regina imagined that the evening might not go as horribly as she had at first assumed. She found herself sitting alone with a glass of seltzer water and a wedge of lemon, which she squeezed into the drink. As she sipped the water, she imagined Emma approaching taking her hand—then leading her towards the beautiful garden outside.

 

But around nine o’clock, Spencer came to find her at the open bar and plucked her glass of seltzer water from her hands. He looped his other arm through hers with a very different air about him. “A word alone?” He muttered. 

 

“Of course,” Regina readily agreed. “Is there someone else you’d like to impress?” She dutifully followed him down the hall to a quieter office with couches, a desk and bookshelves. 

 

“No, we’ve already made an impression,” Spencer announced and shut the door behind them to close off the noise of the party. “You’ve pleased my guests, and now I would like you to please me.”

 

It took her off guard, the way he cornered her and slipped one strap of her dress off her shoulder. “I thought we’d wait until after the guests went home,” Regina reasoned. “Won’t your presence be missed?”

 

“

I doubt it,” Spencer scoffed. “Besides, if you hadn’t noticed, some of my guests are too enthralled with you to consider my other business propositions. I can’t say I blame them. You are a very attractive woman. When I see a beautiful face like yours, I want to see the rest.” He took ahold of her by the waist, and began to ease her dress off, groping wherever his hands landed.

 

She backed away from him instantly in reflex, but he perceived the move as coy. He laughed at her attempts to pull her strap back into place—at what he considered to be false modesty. 

 

A rush of adrenaline shot through Regina as she fought another burst of nausea. All she could think about was Emma standing close by, watching her with this client. “ _Stop_ ,” Regina cried suddenly as he continued trying to feel her up. “Please, please stop. I don’t want to do this. I’ve just realized I can’t do it.”

 

Spencer glared at her darkly and tried to push her down on one of the sofas. “The hell you can’t,” he replied. “I paid for you!”

 

“I’ve changed my mind,” Regina firmly stated. She was desperate to get away from him now that he used physical strength to keep her where he wanted her. “Please, let me go!” 

 

He seemed determined to get his money’s worth and grabbed her by the wrist. The harder she squirmed, the tighter his grip became. 

 

“No —  no, please, no,  _please_!” Regina cried out, and when she had an instant to get away, she took it. 

 

She managed to wriggle free, but as she stepped clear of him, he caught her by the hair and ear and pulled violently.

 

All she could feel was a terrible sting of pain and then a hot trickle of blood as he tore her earring out, ripped straight through her earlobe.

 

He stood back in shock and stared at her as if he had only just registered her protests. 

 

“Oh - I’m sorry,” Spencer belatedly mumbled when he realized what he had done. 

 

Regina stared at him for a startled moment as tears sprang to her eyes. Then she escaped the room as fast as she could. The throbbing pain in her ear and the gush of blood on her neck made her feel faint, and she almost collapsed as she stumbled out into the hall and into a kind couple she had schmoozed earlier.

 

“Oh my god! What happened?” the older woman gasped, while her husband’s hand flew to his pocket for a handkerchief. They both held Regina up and got her safely out to their car.

 

They drove her straight to the emergency room, all while trying to keep her calm. “You’ll be alright, sweetheart. You’ll be alright,” the woman chanted, and helped by applying pressure to the injury. 

 

“No, it’s not alright,” came Regina’s small and heartbroken reply. “It will never be alright.”

 

The ER doctor cleaned and stitched up Regina’s ear, then covered it with a soft bandage that hardly showed underneath her pretty wavy hair. The older couple remained in the waiting room until she emerged. Regina remained detached and apologetic throughout the ordeal, but when she convinced the couple to leave, she had the extreme urge to cry again. 

 

She texted for her car, and sat silently in the backseat as the new driver Claude pieced together what happened from intuition alone. Regina volunteered none of the details. He promised to phone their boss as he helped her out of the car.

 

Regina stumbled barefoot into her apartment just after midnight. Unable to control her grief, she broke down in the doorway and wept. Kelly came running, spotted the injury, and gathered her into her arms, but Regina cried inconsolably.

 

“I can’t do this!” Regina wailed. “I can’t! I can’t do this anymore! It  _hurts_. I don’t want to live like this.”

 

Kelly held her, wiped her runny nose, and then tucked her into bed, but Regina showed no signs of relenting. Regina curled in a small ball at the center of her bed and soaked her pillow with tears.

 

“You’re home now, and I’m here,” Kelly murmured, stroking back the wet strands of hair from Regina’s face. Then she had the bright idea to grab Emma’s jacket. She draped it around Regina as if she had no idea who it belonged to, and Kelly was grateful for its instantly soothing effect.

 

“What happened?” Kelly finally asked, and Regina muttered out a half coherent version of events.

 

“He wanted me to take my clothes off,” Regina sniffed. “He tried to undress me himself. I told him I changed my mind. He wasn’t happy, and then he – he tried to make me stay, and if he succeeded – ”

 

Regina clung to Emma’s jacket afterwards, and stared hauntingly at nothing. Her eyes continued to swim with tears, but she was quieter.

 

“I’m going to make you a cup of tea,” Kelly said, though she doubted that Regina heard any of it. She stepped out into the kitchen, and as she waited for the teapot to reach a boil, she made the impulsive decision to notify Emma. It was easy to grab Regina’s phone, and predictably, she found the number she had wanted.

 

Emma answered the phone almost immediately in spite of the late hour. “Hey Regina,” she breathed out, sounding so relieved and warm on the other end of the phone that Kelly would have liked to choke her.

 

“How are  _you_  — how are you doing today?” Emma asked.

 

“Bloody awful,” Kelly spat. “It’s me, Miss Swan, and no, I haven’t stolen Regina’s phone just to lecture you, if that was your first guess. Regina was with a client tonight. She didn’t give him what he paid for and he ripped an earring clean out of her ear. If you have any feelings at all for Regina, as I suspect you might, then you’d better get on your white horse and come straight over. She’s not coping well. I’ll text you our address.”

 

The pleasant fuzziness of sleep cleared instantly at the news, leaving Emma in a state of shock. Kelly promptly hung up before Emma could say another word and Emma felt her blood run cold. She flung the covers off and propelled herself across the room in a panicked haze. Frantically, she pulled open drawers and tugged on clothes, then raced out of her room to find Tina lounging on the sofa, her laptop on the table. “I have to go.” Emma stated, her eyes wide and wild.

 

“Whoa, hold on tiger.” Tina stood up, immediately on high-alert, and took in Emma’s disheveled appearance. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Kelly called. Something happened to Regina when  _she_ — I have to — Henry— ” Emma’s face conveyed the warring emotions she felt and she cringed at her inability to articulate them.

 

“ _Is sleeping_.” Tina supplied easily, and placed a comforting hand on her friend’s arm. “And if he wasn’t, he’d be telling you the same thing I am.  _Go._  I’ll watch Henry. You can fill me in later.”

 

“Thank you.” Emma breathed. Not wasting a second, she grabbed her keys and bolted towards the elevator.

 

True to her word, Kelly had texted the address. Emma memorized it as she drove at breakneck speed, and less than twenty minutes later she was screeching to a stop outside of rundown apartment buildings. 

 

Despite the late hour, a few people wandered the street and loitered in doorways. Not that Emma cared as she pushed her way through the heavy doors, and ran up two flights of stairs to reach Regina’s apartment.

 

The glossy  _18_  shined in the dim hallway light, signaling Emma had made it, and she knocked lightly but insistently until Kelly answered.

 

Kelly opened the door in her fuzzy bathrobe and beckoned Emma inside. “Did you teleport here?” she snorted, and yet the amusement dropped off her face as she pointed out the way to Regina’s bedroom. “She’s going to hate that I called you, but you cared enough to show up, which means that I made the right choice.” She held out a cup of coffee to Emma as a peace offering and carried a cup of tea towards Regina’s bedroom.

 

Before they reached it, Kelly came to an abrupt halt and turned to Emma. “You’d better not run when you realize what you’ve really gotten yourself into,” she softly warned, then she ushered Emma into the cramped little room.

 

Regina stood looking forlornly out the only window in the room with Emma’s jacket pressed tightly against her. She startled easily at Kelly’s reappearance, and then paled as she noticed Emma. 

 

“Emma,” Regina sniffled, smiling in spite of how much it pained her to be seen this way. Her instincts took over, and she held out her arms as Emma crossed the room in three long strides and gathered her up. 

 

Kelly observed quietly for a moment and then slipped out of the bedroom. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Regina whispered to Emma, voicing the dumb question followed by its obvious answer. “ _Kelly called you_. She told you what happened, didn’t she? She told you what I did and you still came. You’re here.”

 

“It’s going to be okay.” Emma whispered softly, tucking Regina against her the way she so often did when Henry was upset. She pressed her cheek to the top of Regina’s head and reaffirmed gently, “It’s going to be okay.”

 

Emma wouldn’t demand to know who the culprit was, or ask for details that would only distress Regina further. It may have stung to know that Regina had met with another client, but given that it was her job, and the fact that so many people depended on her, Emma had no right to say anything. Tonight she was there to offer comfort, even if it broke her heart over the circumstances. “You’ve had a hell of a night.” Emma gravely acknowledged, though there was no judgment in her tone. “You must be exhausted.”

 

Stepping back just enough to look Regina over, Emma gingerly cupped her cheek with so much tenderness that she couldn’t disguise her feelings. Her eyes wandered to the bandaged ear but she dared not touch it. “Why don’t we sit down?” Emma suggested, and led Regina to the bed. She got situated first, kicking her shoes off to sit with her back against the headboard as if she had been there a hundred times, completely at ease. 

 

Emma’s arms opened, inviting Regina back into them, only to fold protectively around her once she settled on the bed with her head on Emma’s chest.

 

Regina shut her eyes as fresh tears gushed and rolled down her cheek in a hot rush. “I’m sorry,” she murmured after they were completely entangled in each other. “I should have been honest with you about what I was doing tonight.  I really shouldn’t have accepted the work in the first place—” 

 

Being close to Emma after what happened made her even more distraught and Regina sniffed as she reached for a box of tissues. “I don’t want to sleep with anyone for money,” she hoarsely confided. “Especially not you. Even though we’ve just met, my connection with you is genuine. I want to have sex with you because it’s an expression of  _something_  that I’m beginning to feel, not just because you’ve bought me for the night.”

 

Regina wiped her face with a tissue, but her raw emotions made it an act of futility. Her hand ventured up to the bandage on her ear and she tucked it out of view under her hair. It bothered her that Emma would have a visible reminder of what she was now and just how someone else had treated her.

 

Regina’s small hand slipped into Emma’s instinctively, and she sat in awe of how electrifying that simple touch could be, how her skin seemed so sensitive to Emma alone. “At the same time, I’m aware that you deserve better than me, Emma. You deserve so much better than  _this_ , and it feels foolish to even think of being with you.  I’m frightened that someday you will look at me, and you’re going to not only realize I have nothing to offer you, but also how little I’m worth in general. And notjust because of my financial situation.” Her throat quivered as she breathed in, harsh and fast, and still her lungs burned without enough air.

 

Blinking against another gush of tears, Regina peered at the window again and the claustrophobic, bleak surroundings of her bedroom.  “What if Robin Locksley exposes you? If not him, then someone else. You have self-respect, Emma. And you have a son to think about. Being associated with me in any way – it’s a bad idea. On so many levels.”

 

Regina’s words fell like hailstones as a flurry of emotions swept through her small frame.

 

Emma held her tighter, her strong arms squeezing gently while she considered everything in somber silence. She was seeing Regina in one of her lowest moments, and the way she spoke about herself reflected that.

 

Emma wouldn’t allow it to continue, and challenged it immediately. “You’re wrong,” she stated firmly. “Listen to me, Regina. What you’re worth has nothing to do with what you do for a living or how much money you have. It’s who you are as a person and you are incredible. You have the kindest, warmest heart and you’re filled with compassion, despite the things that have happened in your life. There’s an honesty to you that most people lack, and it’s both endearing and refreshing. You’ve never lied to me about who you are or what you do, and if you think for an instant that you’re somehow  _less_  for finding a way to provide for the people you love, then you’re out of your mind. You have no idea how strong you are, and I’m not ashamed of what I feel for you.” She spoke with a quiet fierceness that left no room for Regina to doubt her.

 

Then, surprisingly, Emma laughed. “And  _so what_  if Robin tries to humiliate me?” It was absurd to think about that. Her fears had weakened now that she knew what she felt for Regina was reciprocated. “It wouldn’t make a dent in my business. Besides, he has a wife to think about.” She smiled softly, an attempt to lighten the mood before she rationalized: “He’d be ruining his own reputation as the honorable family man. I know he can’t afford that. Locksley’s sales are receding faster than his hairline. All he can cling to is his picture perfect family as the selling point.”

 

Regina laughed in spite of herself and then wiped at her tearstained cheeks. She nuzzled into Emma’s shoulder, feeling so fortunate that her eyes shined, reflecting good luck like copper pennies.

 

With Emma holding her and rubbing a consoling hand up her back, Regina found the courage to hope. She dared to believe that they  _could_ love each other.

 

“We should be careful going forward if we plan to continue… whatever this is,” Regina cautioned. “I want you to know that I’m going to call my boss in a few hours and tell her that I’m taking another leave of absence. I can’t work while I look like this, and I plan to quit as soon as I find another job. The idea of sleeping with even one more client is unbearable.” She worried her brow and pressed her face into Emma’s neck, taking comfort in the scent of her cologne. 

 

“I refuse to let my friend spend another year in prison, but I’ve been trying to find other ways to help her,” Regina breathed and idly drew circles on Emma’s chest with her fingertips. “She actually called me last night and told me that there’s a reputable lawyer who offered to work on her case. She hasn’t met with him yet, so I don’t know what to expect, but maybe this will be the reprieve I need to try to make some changes in my life. If nothing else, it gives me a little time to explore this with you.”

 

She boldly stared up at Emma, feeling the almost magnetic pull of her stare. Regina lifted her chin and their lips locked naturally in a sweet give-and-take. Emma’s tongue pushed into her open mouth and Regina caressed her face as they separated.  

 

The kiss did nothing to stop the cold dread that trickled down Emma’s spine like an icy droplet of water. She knew who the lawyer was, and this was a conversation she had hoped would have happened another night. Yet with Regina looking so filled to the brim with hopefulness, Emma knew she couldn’t hold off any longer. Taking Regina’s hands in hers and silently praying to whatever powers were out there in the universe, she took a slow breath and said quietly, “There’s something I need to tell you and you’re not going to like it.”

 

This wasn’t the ideal time, but at least it was in Regina’s territory. Emma’s seriousness was offset by the slightest glimmer of worry that flickered within her green eyes,  like a dark shadow darting through a thick forest. “The lawyer that contacted your friend? He’s my lawyer. After you told me of the injustice she’d faced, I went to him for advice and asked him to find her.” She swallowed thickly, her gaze piercing as she imploringly stated, “Not because I wanted to swoop in and fix everything, I swear. If she chooses to work with him that’s her choice. I only pointed him in the right direction because when it comes to the law, nobody knows it better than him and I  –   _I’ve_  had experience with public defenders in the past, and I know how stretched thin they are. You need someone like Gold on your side. If anyone can get her out of there, trust me, it’s him.”

 

Regina drew in a sharp breath as she listened to Emma’s panicked confession. Unblinking, Regina let out a distraught sigh as her shoulders sagged. “You did the opposite of what I asked,” she observed, staring at Emma with searching, sad eyes. “But you did it for the right reasons. To be honest, I just assumed you’d turn out to be the type to hold favors over my head. But you wouldn’t have ever told me about this, would you?”

 

Emma wet her lips nervously, her gaze on Regina so that she could read the silence for what it was: confirmation.

 

“You were prepared for us to go our separate ways, and you still wanted to help  _me_ , someone you barely knew,” Regina determined. She remained still and thoughtful, unable to understand why Emma had become so easily invested in her. “It wasn’t just a slick move to give you another claim to me.” 

 

With a squint and a curious expression on her face, Regina withdrew from the soothing nest of her blankets and stood up. She moved over towards her vanity, and took out her other fake diamond earring. Her dress fanned out around her ankles as she glided through the bedroom, undoing the zipper that went from her neck down to her lower back.

 

The lights in the hall were off as Regina firmly shut her bedroom door, and then stripped her dress off. She selected a plain loose t-shirt from her closet, and put it on before she slipped off her panties. “This is how I sleep when I’m alone,” she explained, and drifted back to Emma. She fluffed up another spare pillow, and perched back on the side of her bed. “You should get comfortable too if you’re staying the night.” Her shoulders grew stiff as she hesitated to lie down. 

 

“ _Thank you_  for asking your lawyer to look into Ruby’s case,” Regina finally concluded, once she turned and met Emma’s eyes again. “I owe you a favor in return. I’ll find a way to do something for you, Emma. I don’t know what it will be, but it’s going to have to be something money can’t buy. I already know you’re going to argue with me over that, so I’ll just end our inevitable dispute by reminding you I’m half naked right now. I’m also not afraid to use my sexuality to get my way in this relationship.” Her nostrils flared meaningfully, and then she squirmed her way back into the cozy place she had been in before undressing. 

 

The fact that Regina called whatever it was between them a relationship  _almost_  derailed the protest on Emma’s tongue. “Hold on, Regina, you owe me nothing. And even if you did, the fact that you posed as my wife at the baby shower more than covers it.”

 

Regina stared dubiously, and yet she let the issue drop for the time being. “We’ll see,” she softly replied, as she settled against Emma and tugged the bedspread over their laps.

 

“So, are you spending the night?” Regina whispered. “I assume Tina is with Henry. If you have to get back, I understand — but I would like to talk some more.”

 

“Yeah, Tina’s with him. As long as you want me here, I’m not leaving. I’m relieved that Kelly even called me.” Emma admitted, and wrapped her arms around Regina in a protective embrace. “I have the feeling that you never would have.” With a slight tilt of her head, she let her chin rest on Regina’s shoulder and pressed their cheeks together.

 

Regina threaded her fingers into Emma’s and clasped her hand close. “You’re right,” she agreed. “I wouldn’t have called you. Maybe I wouldn’t have even contacted you again.” She let that painful truth sink in before searching Emma’s eyes to see how it affected her. 

 

The harsh reality cut through Emma’s tender emotions to lodge sharply in her gut. Emma had been worried about what they did the night before, but it seemed like Regina had been the one to deal with an emotional fall-out. They pushed at boundaries until they crumbled under their feet, so it wasn’t entirely surprising to hear.

 

“I was planning to make it a clean break,” Regina explained. “I didn’t see another way to keep doing my job and continue being around you. We should approach all of this carefully, and because Henry’s feelings are also involved, I don’t think we should call ourselves a couple—”

 

 _Emma was a complication, one that had possibly cost Regina her job_. The weight of that hung heavy over Emma as she nodded solemnly. “Okay, I agree with that.” She finally said quietly. “Whatever we do moving forward should be with caution. Especially because of Henry.” Which begged the question, “So where do we go from here?”

 

Regina shrugged uncertainly and snuggled down further into her blankets. “We focus on each moment and see where it puts us. I don’t think it truly matters how we define whatever this is.” She turned on her side and Emma fit perfectly behind her. “I just love the way it feels, and I don’t want it to end.”

 

“Me neither.” Emma smiled, then shifted and edged her way off the bed with a slight apologetic head tilt. “I should have gotten comfortable when you mentioned it.” She explained, and turned her back to Regina to slip out of her shirt. 

 

Emma wore a white tank top beneath it and a lacy blue bra that looked expensive. She took her time folding her shirt before she unhooked her bra and slipped it free from under her white cotton top. She placed it on top of her shirt and then she shimmied out of her sweat pants, which got the same treatment. Her pair of Calvin Klein boxers clung to her like a second skin, but in the dark room it was hard to tell. 

 

Regina pursed her lips thoughtfully at the way Emma handled her possessions. The behavior could have been a sign of discomfort in someone else, but Regina recognized it as a habit that must have stuck with Emma after years of hard living. When she first met Emma, she assumed it was a tick of her personality, but now she knew more about Emma’s history.

 

Regina reached out to gently stroke her hand down Emma’s back.

 

Emma retrieved her cup of coffee for a quick sip, then climbed back onto the bed and molded herself into the place behind Regina. Her arm slipped around Regina’s waist, and their fingers entwined automatically. “I like your room,” Emma whispered into the shadows. “It feels… cozy. I mean—how I always thought a home would be—”

 

“It’s the first space I’ve had of my own,” Regina quietly divulged. “It doesn’t have any of the amenities of your penthouse, but it makes me feel safe.” Smoothing her hand down over her pillow, she considered the cramped room as she figured Emma must see it: quaint and neat, with enough walking space to twirl if she pushed all of the furniture to one side. She wondered if Emma at all saw what she did.

 

The scratched dresser that stored too many outfits sat in one corner, filled with clothes for dress-up, each more a costume for her clients than a reflection of her true taste. Two dresses still hung on the wooden knobs—both options that she might have worn out that night. 

 

Her refinished secondhand vanity occupied the wall beside the window. Draped in her collection of scarves, the mirror on the vanity could be covered up on the days she preferred not to look at herself. She had covered it up when she returned home, after Kelly stepped out to make tea. 

 

A guitar case where she used to stow cash and other valuables was set beside her bed, even though it had been mostly emptied during the harder months when she passed on work to recover from the trauma she experienced. A few small trinkets remained, tucked away under the velvet of the case: a gold necklace from her father, three rings, a faded card from Ruby, a few photographs, and other items she had kept for one reason of another. On top of the case was a handful of bills, a chapstick and her cut off hospital bracelet. 

 

“I’m happy here,” Regina insisted, even if her voice was meek and a little uncertain. “There’s a small bakery across the street that sells delicious rolls. I’ll run out and get us breakfast in the morning.” 

 

“You had me at bakery.” Emma teased gently, her voice barely above a whisper as she coiled around Regina.

 

Regina smiled at the idea of sharing her favorite treats with Emma. Then she glimpsed the time on her alarm clock and realized it was already creeping onto two in the morning. “You have work tomorrow, don’t you? You’d better get some sleep.” 

 

Emma shrugged, an ineffective move given her position on the bed. “That’s the funny thing about being the boss. I can take a day off when want.”

 

Regina self-consciously fixed the hair around her injured ear.  Emma was missing a day of work to be with her, and that came as both a reassurance and concern. “In either case, you should rest,” she whispered, sounding almost painfully small and gracious. “Sweet dreams, Emma.”

 

In the darkness, Regina breathed softly and basked in the relief of having someone so close by. 

 

“Sweet dreams,” Emma muttered as she tightened her arm around Regina. They became silent and settled, and Regina closed her eyes as she listened to the sounds of the city.

 

Against all of her expectations, Regina fell into a peaceful sleep that stretched later into the morning than she planned.

 

Around nine o’clock, she felt an unpleasant twinge, followed by a more insistent throbbing as her pain medication wore off. Her eyes opened and she blearily glanced around in search of Emma, but no one was next to her.

 

“Emma,” Regina mumbled drowsily. She almost allowed herself to believe that Emma had left, or had never shown up in the first place.  

 

As she still entertained these sleepy thoughts, Regina slipped out of bed. She threw on her bathrobe to pad into the hall. 

 

Noises came from the kitchen, and Regina entered to find Kelly sipping a latte and munching on a slice of honeydew melon. Emma meanwhile rocked the baby, who seemed so enchanted by Emma that she squealed and tried to grab ahold of her golden curls. 

 

The entire table was covered in a spread that would have fed an entire boardroom. It not only included the rolls Regina mentioned, but also fresh fruit from the farmer’s market, trays of eggs prepared so many different ways, pancakes and waffles, and an array of coffee.

 

A bouquet of red roses with sprigs of baby’s breath sat on the counter in a crystal vase with a red ribbon tied around it.

 

Regina stopped in the doorway and balked at the state of the kitchen. “Oh,” she breathed out. “This is...  _this is_ —”

 

Kelly laughed at Regina’s inability to describe it. “Like nothing you’ve ever seen before?” she suggested. “Emma very generously treated us to breakfast again. She’s also been showing me a technique to soothe Margot.”

 

“Emma  –  thank you.” Regina spoke softly as she wandered over to Kelly. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from how precious Emma was with a baby in her arms, and bumped into the chair as she moved to sit down. 

 

“I have work at 9:30, so sweet pea and I had better get ready,” Kelly cheerfully announced, and then held out her arms to receive Margot from Emma. “You two have a nice day together.” She shot Regina a look in parting and then dashed off to give them privacy.

 

Regina unscrewed the cap on a bottle of aspirin and swallowed down two tablets with a sip of hazelnut flavored coffee that she grabbed at random. “So, how early did you have to wake up to arrange this banquet?” she asked.

 

“Not that early.” Emma hastily stated, aware that getting up at six in the morning just to buy breakfast might have been a bit extreme.

 

The truth was, Emma barely slept. In the confines of Regina’s room, Emma had lain awake to hold her, anticipating any bad dreams that may crop up during Regina’s slumber with the intent to calm and soothe them. Every time Regina stirred or shifted restlessly, Emma had rubbed her warm palm along her side and whispered that everything was okay.

 

By the time she rolled out of bed to find the bathroom, Emma had peeked into the kitchen to see what she could make for breakfast. Except for a packet of pasta, a limp stalk of celery, and breast milk, the fridge and cupboards were bare.

 

It had been love and impulse that sprang her into action. Throwing her clothes on and silently sneaking out with Regina’s key, Emma had not only stopped by every local store to purchase a bountiful array of breakfast foods, but also bags of groceries to stock up their pantry. 

 

The last thing either Regina or Kelly needed to be worrying about right then was what they had in the house to eat. From experience, Emma knew how devastating that fear could be, and  _with a baby in the apartment_. . . 

 

Emma had expected some kind of fight from Kelly when she returned, laden with bags and shuffling as quietly as could to put things away and set up the table. Especially when she caught the woman staring at her as she paced with the crying child. Instead, Emma had been met with an exasperated sigh that the little one just wouldn’t calm.

 

“She senses your anxiety.” Emma had said, and with a little coaxing had taken Margot and shown Kelly how to soothe her. “It took me long enough to work it out with Henry. You’re doing great. Trust me.” 

 

Kelly called out her thanks now to Emma as she departed for work. “Thank you again!” she cheerfully sang. “I’ll see you later, Regina!”

 

Emma rocked back on her heels and pressed her lips together as she watched the tension harden Regina’s shoulders. “So, uh, these rolls look really good. Do you have a favorite?” It was bashful attempt to strike up a conversation, and she snagged one of the pastrami ones for herself and took a large bite, hoping Regina would follow her lead and dig in. “How did you sleep?” She asked, already knowing the answer.

 

Regina selected a roll blindly and began to pick off little chunks that she popped into her mouth. “I slept better than I have in a long time,” she replied. 

 

Swallowing down the dry bread made her cough and Regina took a big sip of coffee. Her face burned with embarrassment as she considered the roll in her hand. “I usually just eat them plain,” she admitted. “Thank you for this extravagant breakfast. I truly appreciate your thoughtfulness, Emma.” Her sad smile brightened as she reached out to appreciate the roses, and then lifted the small card attached to them. She flipped it over and read the message with tears brimming in her eyes, then she beckoned Emma closer for a hug.

_Regina, I wanted you to wake to something beautiful, just like I did when I woke up next to you. I hope our feelings for one another blossom like these roses. Emma xx_

Regina sniffled as she wrapped her arms around Emma’s shoulders and kissed her. She made soft noises, each little “mmm” lingering on her lips.

 

Emma’s mouth tasted a bit salty from the pastrami, and the alluring fragrance of her cologne filled Regina’s nostrils. She moved instinctively, letting Emma gather her up and into another seat.

 

Straddling Emma’s lap, Regina placed a hand on her face and gazed down at her with yearning. “Come with me,” she demanded suddenly, and picked up their coffee and breakfast to carry off to her bedroom. She dropped all of the food on her vanity, and then put all of her upper body strength into prying open her window. “I should probably shower and get dressed first, but want to sit in the sunshine while we eat?” she asked. “It’s a gorgeous day.”

 

Regina noticed that Emma had already freshened up that morning. “I’ll only be a second,” she promised as hurried into her bathroom for a quick shower.

 

Regina emerged naked fifteen minutes later. Still covered in droplets of water, she stepped over to her vanity and grabbed a pair of shorts, which she pulled on without bothering about panties. She selected a red bra and a black halter top because they were the first accessible when she opened the drawer.  

 

“Ready?” Regina grinned, and gracefully climbed out onto the fire escape.

 

A tiny row of plants sat just outside the sill. Regina pointed them out to Emma as they both found places to sit. “I don’t have the best view of the city, but there’s plenty of sunlight,” she remarked. “Sometimes I stretch out up here like a lioness and bask in it. I got the idea from an upstairs neighbor who sunbathes topless. But I’m not quite  _that_  brave.” She chuckled and took a heartier bite of her roll. 

 

Emma couldn't help but look up at the fire escape directly above them. "Yeah, I'm definitely not that brave, either,” she laughed.

 

In the sunshine, Regina's dark eyes were mesmerizing and flecked with gold and Emma found herself staring into them. "When I was a kid, I used to sneak onto roofs just to watch the stars." She grinned in a crooked and heartwarming way, then ate her roll while squinting thoughtfully.

 

"Sometimes I'd try to find the brightest one, and wish on it,” Emma explained. “Eventually I quit believing it would work, but some nights it was all that got me through.” She blinked as the sun hit her face, and shifted closer to Regina so that their arms touched. “I'm starting to believe again."

 

“I guess all you needed to do was find an escort service with the  _right name_ ,” Regina smirked, and bumped Emma’s shoulder playfully as she crumbled her tinfoil wrapper into a ball. “Though technically, it was Henry who found it. You’re lucky to have a son like him, even if he does break the rules some of the time.” 

 

Emma smiled, though it was thinner and not as confident as usual at the reminder of  _Upon A Star_. She hadn’t thought much about the name of the company, but Regina drew the connection for her and she felt… “Funny.” Emma muttered as she let her mind drift. Henry definitely took after Emma in regards to breaking rules, but to less extremes.

 

Regina picked up on Emma’s discomfort, and her attention strayed to the plants as she posed a risky question.  “Speaking of breaking the rules, you hinted a few times that you haven’t always been the upstanding business woman that you are today. Want to tell me a little more about that?” she asked.

 

Reclining where she sat, Emma picked up her coffee and slid her gaze back to Regina. “I don’t know. You gonna run a mile when I do?” The joke was light even if her body suddenly felt heavy. Taking a sip of coffee, Emma exhaled slowly and shrugged, her mind made up. “Here’s the thing,” She began conversationally, “when most kids were playing with toys I was playing with paper clips and wire hangers.” The confusion on Regina’s face was endearing, and Emma couldn’t tell if she understood where she was going with this or if she would judge her for it.

 

“I was a lonely kid. Pretty small and scrawny too, so I could slip past people without them noticing. When you grow up in the foster system, being invisible comes easy. But going hungry? Feeling trapped in a place you know you don’t belong, where you’re not wanted? That’s harder to take. I wasn’t very happy. Didn’t fit in, didn’t realize I had to sell myself to be picked, either. I was constantly pushing back against the wrong people and getting into trouble for it.” Emma tipped her head to the side, anxiety fleetingly visible in her gaze but cleverly hidden with an eye roll. “Long story short, after a couple days of being locked in a room, you start figuring out ways to get out of it. Out of anywhere. So I’d spend all my time getting out,  _and_  getting back in.”

 

Emma paused to let her words sink in before daring to look at Regina. There were only a handful of people in her life that knew all of this and none of the women she had previously been involved with had ever been privy to these details of her childhood. “I’m not entirely proud of my past, Regina. I managed to scrape enough money together to get myself around, but by the time I was sixteen, I’d ran off and by the time I was seventeen? I was living in a broken down car.” 

 

Emma grinned and tipped her chin up to feel the sun wash across her face. “I still have it.” She said wistfully, then brought her hand up to touch her front of her shirt, smoothing it as always in an act of self-comfort and composure. “I’d sneak into houses in the wealthier neighborhoods, but only took things I needed. I kept a notebook, with house numbers, and whatever I took, I wrote down. Nothing fancy, maybe twenty bucks, a pair of socks, and a couple cans of whatever they had in the pantry – a shirt here or there, a shower. Small things that nobody notices or cares about,  from people who wouldn’t miss it or realize it was gone. I reasoned that when I managed to get a job, I’d pay everyone back. And I did. They just don’t know it.”

 

Regina looped an arm around Emma’s shoulder and then she reached out with her other hand to cup her chin. “Why are you worried about what I think of all this?” she frowned, noting every subtle tell that revealed Emma’s state of mind. “You were mistreated, and you had the wherewithal to take care of yourself when no one else would. How could I ever criticize you for that? I’m relieved you were resourceful enough to escape and survive by whatever means necessary.” Her voice rose with conviction, even as her eyes dulled and her mouth tightened up. “I wish I was half as resourceful as you were growing up,” she admitted. “Let me tell you about my past, Emma, since you’ve so bravely shared yours.”

 

Shifting and fidgeting out of nervous habit, Regina stared down at the pavement far below. “I lived with my father until I was six,” she muttered. “He lost custody over me, and I ended up three hundred miles away from him — with my mother and her disinterested second husband. After a while, my mother divorced again and moved onto someone new – a former navy captain with three children. All boys. The captain had a lot of money from successful investments, but he had terrible habits and died young. Then Mother re-married for a fourth time. I think she only did it because he was one of her first loves, though he was much older, twice a widower, and came with baggage: my stepsister.” She plucked a basil leaf from one of the pots by the sill, and tore off pieces that she let fall.

 

“None of my stepfathers treated me like someone it was their responsibility to protect. My mother punished me at the first sign of disobedience. And my step siblings made my life hell.” Regina stopped shredding the basil leaf and brushed the remnants from her palms. “It took me a long time to even think about running, and when I did, it was so sudden. Something terrible happened and I couldn’t be there anymore. I wasn’t prepared for it, but I had to go.” Her jaw tightened and she stared pointedly at Emma. “I had no skills at all to fend for myself. So, don’t think for a minute that I’m going to stop associating with you because you stole a few items to get by. I see who you are now, and you’re not the type of person who hurts other people—not on a whim and not on purpose. You’re honest, charitable, and humble. It doesn’t matter what you did before.”

 

Emma frowned under Regina’s stare and shrugged stiffly. “It’s not that I think you’d hold it against me, so much as…”  _How could she put it without sounding ridiculous?_

__

 

__

Exhaling deeply, Emma ran her fingers through her hair and shrank a few inches into a subdued posture. “ _Living like_  that, bouncing around foster homes like a bad penny they couldn’t get rid of fast enough. . . it left its mark. When everyone, including the law, looks at you like  _you’re_  the problem, you start to believe it too. I don’t want to be a problem for anyone.” Regina reached out to touch her, and Emma leaned into the hand on her chin, the gentle warmth a balm for her old wounds.

__

 

__

“Thank you for seeing me, all of me.” Emma whispered, her eyes swimming with emotion that she couldn’t quite vocalize. “You have no idea how much that means.”

__

 

__

While Regina’s sincerity touched Emma, the hints of Regina’s self-loathing had still gotten to her. “You know, having the bravery and intuition to get out of a situation you don’t want to be in is a skill, Regina. Not many people have the balls to do that.” The comment rolled off her tongue before her mind caught up and Emma grimaced. “Especially when they know they’re not ready to go, but understand they need to do it. You never let fear stop you. That’s admirable.” The firmness in Emma’s voice didn’t match the awe in her eyes, but that was the combination that occurred when Emma felt herself falling a little harder for Regina.

__

 

__

Raising her coffee, Emma met Regina’s eyes and held them as she stated, “Here’s to escaping shitty childhoods and daring to be better people than the ones that were meant to look after us.” She tapped her to-go cup against Regina’s and swallowed a gulp as if they just came to an agreement. 

__

 

__

Their lives might be vastly different but they could understand more about each other’s pasts than most people. Those common experiences bonded them together in a way that felt meaningful.

__

 

__

“I’ll drink to that.” Regina drank deeply from her coffee cup and then leaned into Emma’s side. 

__

 

__

“How would you like to spend the day?” Emma suddenly asked. “I have a few ideas in mind but if you have other plans, I understand.”

__

 

__

“I need to make a quick phone call, but otherwise I’m up for whatever you’re thinking,” Regina replied, and then squeezed Emma’s shoulder as she ducked back inside. She searched the apartment for her phone and found it in a place where only Kelly could have left it.

__

 

__

Five missed call notices showed up on Regina’s screen as she handled the phone. With a cringe, she paced and impulsively followed through with her plan to notify her employer about taking a leave of absence.

__

 

__

The receptionist Dorothy answered the call, but Regina hardly explained what had happened or made her request before Dorothy told her to wait. “The boss wants to speak to you,” Dorothy explained in a hushed voice. “Just hold on.”

__

 

__

Regina assumed she would have to give more details of the incident, but Dorothy switched her call to hold. Then Blue picked up and greeted her in a stern but genial way. “Regina,” Blue sighed out. “You seem to be getting  _all_ of the bad apples lately. I’ve blacklisted Mr. Spencer. He’ll never use our services again. Should you ever find yourself in another situation like that in the future, contact Dorothy and Jefferson immediately.”

__

 

__

“I know that’s the protocol, but I fell asleep when I got home, and the new driver Claude said that he’d make the phone calls,” Regina softly stated, then she launched into the main reason she had phoned up today. “I’m actually really glad that Dorothy put me through to you. I just put in a request for a short leave of absence—”

__

“I can’t say I would be happy about you taking more time off when we’ve only just gotten you back,” Blue cut in, and Regina could hear her snapping her fingers at someone else in the office. “I’ll give you two weeks. The truth is, if you continue to turn down work, I can’t keep offering you to my clients. It’s like owning an ice cream shop and promising customers a popular flavor, but never having it in stock. I’m sure you understand. Please take care of yourself, Regina, and I’ll see you in a fortnight.”

__

 

__

Regina tensed up, unable to hide how the threat of losing her job affected her. It would be one thing to leave voluntarily, and quite another if the option of ever returning was taken away from her. She raked her fingers through her hair as she fended off stress and panic.

__

 

__

The sight of Emma standing at the opposite end of the hall saved her from hyperventilating. She hung up the phone and a weak smile curled at her lips.

__

 

__

“So where are we going?” Regina asked curiously, and reached for her purse and keys without even acknowledging what happened with the phone call. She caught Emma watching her closely and expectantly, and only then did she wave her hand at the phone. “I’m taking a two week leave,” she huffed out in a rush. “Just like I said. I’ll find another job. I already know where I want to look. Now, can we get out of here and go have some fun?”

__

 

__

Emma eyed Regina, ultimately deciding not to push the tough subject. “Yeah.” She supplied easily. “I was hoping to surprise you.” The last thing Regina needed was more stress, and the least Emma could do was provide an adequate distraction to get her out of her head and out of her apartment.

__

 

__

They detoured into the kitchen to pack the leftover breakfast into the fridge and freezer, and then Regina loaned Emma a pair of clean jeans and a white tee.

__

 

__

Regina locked up the apartment and they went down to find Emma’s car in a nearby public garage where she had paid twenty bucks to park it after picking up breakfast.  

__

 

__

It was the same SUV Emma drove the day before and Regina noted that her seat still remained at an incline.

__

 

__

“Sorry, let me just take care of that.” Emma’s ears reddened slightly and she adjusted the seat into a proper position for Regina with only a mild case of embarrassment. “I’d have fixed it last night if I hadn’t been in such a rush to get here.” In truth, she had expected to get a speeding ticket, but fortunately the roads had been mostly empty at such a late hour. 

__

 

__

When they were situated, Emma pulled out of the garage and checked her watch. “There’s a couple of errands we need to run and then the real adventure starts.” Emma promised, her smile warm and eyes bright as she glanced at Regina.

__

 

__

The first stop was a designer store that stocked swimwear, and she encouraged Regina to pick out a suit that caught her eye. “You’ll need it.” She finally revealed when it seemed like Regina was about to protest. “Today is a day where you don’t need to worry about anything. Trust me. Pick whatever you like.”

__

 

__

Regina inspected the price tags on each of the suits and left them all hanging on the rack. She gripped Emma firmly by the hand and pulled her towards the door. “This is the type of place where you have to dress nicely to shop,” she whispered. “I feel out of place here, Emma. When you mentioned errands, I assumed we’d drop lunch off at Henry’s school or swing by your office. I’m already dressed for the pool, the beach or your hot tub. Can’t we just go?” 

__

 

__

The sales agent noticed them hovering in the corner and approached with a kindly smile. “Can I offer you any help today, Miss Swan?” she asked. “I would love to show you our new line.” She ventured over to another area of the store and selected two suits, one in aqua and another in leopard print with a bandeau top and a brazilian bikini bottom.

__

 

__

Regina blindly reached for the closest one and handed it to Emma. “This will work,” she insisted, both to avoid any further input from the sales woman and any chance of arguing with Emma in public. “I’ve always liked leopard print.”

__

 

__

As Emma headed to the counter to ring up the sale, Regina stepped outside.

__

 

__

“You don’t need to keep making these expensive romantic gestures,” Regina politely stated as Emma met up with her. “Just being around you is enough for me. But thank you for the gift.” She accepted the plastic bag with the swimsuit and peered inside to take another look at it. “You’re not going to take me on a yacht today, are you?”

__

 

__

“A sailboat, actually.” Emma’s tone held a firmness it usually lacked, but it wasn’t unkind as she halted Regina with a light hand on her arm. “I’m going to tell you something, Regina. Something I wish I’d known years ago. If you feel out of place, you’ll be out of place. It doesn’t matter what you wear or how much money you have, what matters is your attitude and self-confidence. You just felt like you didn’t belong in there, but you do. You deserve to own something flashy just because you’d look good in it, and I want to spend the day treating you like you deserve.”

__

 

__

Regina almost protested again, but all she did was shrink doubtfully at the idea that she deserved to be treated better. Her hand drifted up to her ear in reflex before she could even put herself in check, and then she fell in beside Emma as they walked back to the car. She slipped her arm through Emma’s and squeezed her hand. “I’m sorry, Emma. I’ll try to change my attitude,” she sighed. “I know I’m capable of blending into your world. I really do want to be part of your life, for what it’s worth.” 

__

 

__

Squeezing her hand in return, Emma smiled, “You’ve already attended one of Kathryn’s parties. You’re officially in my world.” The humor faded from her face gradually, as she recalled how it felt dealing with such a change following her success in business.

__

 

__

“I used to be terrified of all of this,” Emma confessed, “Of entering shops where there wasn’t a price tag in sight. Attending events that I’d personally been asked to. It wasn’t easy, but someone sat me down and explained that none of those people, nobody at all, was better than me. If I started to feel like I didn’t belong, if I worried I wore the wrong outfit or lacked the social grace, I’d repeat it in my head. The trick is to stop caring what they might think.”

__

 

__

Regina half shrugged, half nodded to acknowledge she heard Emma’s advice. She dared not challenge her further, or explain that her feelings were a product of not only self-esteem issues, but also a long history of interacting with snobs. “I’ll try to keep that in mind,” she murmured skeptically.

__

 

__

The next place on their itinerary was less daunting and involved a cafe with salads and wraps, which Regina selected without argument. Emma arranged a picnic basket for them with a few bottles of wine and decadent desserts, and then they drove down to the marina where Emma kept her boat. 

__

 

__

The staff already lowered the boat into the water and readied it for Emma’s immediate use. Regina went into the private club to change her clothes and found herself more at ease as she stepped into a stall and slipped into her new bikini. She emerged without attracting attention for the wrong reasons, although she noticed the retirees in the club leering as she hurried out to find Emma on the dock.

__

 

__

Emma had just finished a safety check on the boat, and for all her caution, she smacked her head on the boom of the sail as she spotted Regina. Her mouth hung open as if she had been struck with more than just metal as Regina rushed onto the deck.

__

 

__

“Emma, are you okay?” Regina gasped, and reached out to gingerly touch Emma’s forehead. “Maybe buying me this bikini wasn’t such a good idea after all.”

__

 

__

“It was the best idea.” Emma adamantly retorted, wincing as Regina touched her forehead. No doubt she would have a beautiful red mark before they even set sail. 

__

 

__

The sailboat had been affectionately called  _Dragon Slayer_  and Emma waved her hand absentmindedly towards it with a crooked grin. “I got this when Henry was just turning five. I was under strict orders to call it something cool because I vetoed his idea.” Emma grinned, the corners of her eyes crinkling as she divulged, “He wanted to call it  _T-Rex Optimus Prime_ , and as much as I love him, there was no way I’d be calling the coast guard with a name like that.”

__

 

__

“T-Rex Optimus Prime?” Regina echoed with a laugh, and her heart melted a little for Henry as she imagined his disappointment over Emma’s decision. “I assume he’s happy with the name you chose now, but I might just refer to this vessel by Henry’s original name.” She admired the boat’s tall sails and the gleaming deck where Emma had set out a glass of rosé wine for her.

__

 

__

Clutching a blanket she found among Emma’s supplies, Regina spread it out and settled down on top of it.

__

 

__

Emma began the work of untying the ropes from the dock and getting them underway. She asked for Regina’s help whenever she wanted to show her the process, but for the most part Emma took pride in her ability to handle the ship on her own. “You look stunning in that,” she remarked as she glanced over to find Regina sunning herself.

__

 

__

Regina sprawled out on her stomach with her glass of rosé close at hand. “Thank you,” she grinned with a little mischief as she scrunched her nose. “I was actually just thinking of taking the top off, since there aren’t many boats close by. I might not be willing to take the risk at home, but no one is around out here on the water. It’s just you, me and the waves.” 

__

 

__

“By all means.” Emma managed to reply, her mouth going dry as watched Regina slather lotion onto her skin. 

__

 

__

Regina pulled the bandeau off over her head and helped herself to some more of the tanning lotion Emma left nearby.

__

 

__

Distracted by the sight of Regina topless, Emma made the wise decision of stepping away from the helm with a call of, “I’ll be back in a second. Just going to change.”

__

 

__

Below deck, Emma rummaged through the drawers until she found a pair of black cargo shorts and a black tank top. She set aside the jeans and shirt that Regina had graciously loaned her, and then freshened up by spraying her neck with cologne.

__

 

__

“Now I can get some sun too.” Emma announced as she came back, a soft grin tugging the corners of her lips. She sat next to Regina and pulled a bottle of water out of the ice bucket. “You want me to get your back?” She asked offhandedly, as if it hadn’t been on her mind the whole time.

__

 

__

Regina sat upright and shifted around to show she was agreeable to Emma’s idea. “Thank you,” she replied. “I would love that.”

__

 

__

Emma rubbed the lotion against her palms to warm it before smoothing her hands against Regina’s shoulders. She followed the natural curve down her back and took her time, working the muscles gently with her thumbs to massage Regina’s skin with firm but tender motions. It had started off innocent, but the further Emma’s hands shifted and wandered across Regina’s hips, the more Regina reacted with soft, barely heard noises and breathy sighs.

__

 

__

Neither of them could resist the temptation to gravitate closer, and Regina seductively bit down on her lower lip as she glanced over her shoulder. “Should I take the bottoms off, too, Emma?” she asked quietly.

__

 

__

Emma’s fingers grazed the waistband of the bikini more than once and she hesitated before whispering, “Why don’t you lie down on your front and get comfortable, and I’ll take care of them?” 

__

 

__

When Regina settled atop the blanket to sprawl back out, Emma exhaled slowly and hooked her fingers into the bikini bottoms. Gradually, she slid them down over Regina’s backside, and over her legs. Applying another dollop of sun cream to her palm, Emma warmed it up and then massaged it intently over Regina’s ass cheeks and down her thighs, her fingers ghosting the sensitive apex between her legs with every downward stroke. “How does that feel?” Emma asked softly. “You think you need more?”

__

 

__

“So much more,” Regina breathlessly replied. “This is very relaxing. You should try it.” She rolled onto her back to bare herself to Emma in her full glory. Every inch of her skin glistened in the sun, smooth and slick from the lotion. It felt freeing to be naked in the baking heat with the sounds of the calming ocean all around her. “Why don’t you take your clothes off and come lie down with me?”

__

 

__

The sexual energy between them surged and Regina pressed a hand against her belly as it fluttered with need.

__

 

__

Emma wet her lips with the tip of her tongue and quelled a fizzle of anxiety by gulping at her bottle of water. Being nude wasn’t something she would ever be that comfortable with, even in the privacy of her own home. But seeing Regina so carefree and happy persuaded Emma to break out of her comfort zone. “I like the sound of that.” She admitted, her gaze sweeping over Regina.

__

 

__

Pulling her tank top off, Emma reached around and unclasped her bra, then discarded both carefully. She hesitated with her cargo shorts, fingertips nervously toying with her belt buckle before she finally pulled them down, taking her boxers with them. The gentle breeze cooled her heated skin and she sucked in a deep breath, the salty scent of the ocean tickling her senses. She stretched out next to Regina and propped her head on her folded arms to bask in the sun. 

__

 

__

Emma tried very hard not to acknowledge the fact that her own excitement was on display at half-mast.

__

 

__

Regina honed in on it immediately and slipped her hand onto Emma’s thigh. She turned on her side and then tucked herself against Emma while she playfully rubbed a toned calf with the tips of her toes. “Please don’t be shy,” she whispered, resting her face against Emma’s shoulder while she slung an arm over her torso. “I think we’re past that now, aren’t we?”

__

 

__

The sound of the waves lapping at the boat lulled Emma into relaxing, and she splayed her hand across Regina’s hip to pull her closer. “Is that your way of saying you’ll help me with the sun cream before I burn to a crisp?” Emma’s lips quirked up in good humor, even if the proximity of Regina had her senses on high alert. Her incredibly pale skin contrasted with Regina’s, despite the flush of pink that seemed to spread from her toes to her ears.

__

 

__

“If you don’t spontaneously combust the second I touch you, then yes,” Regina joked, with a broad grin and a flirtatious wink that lasted too long. She reached for the bottle of lotion, and then applied a generous amount to Emma’s arms and legs, saving her chest and abs for last. Her fingers fanned out in a gentle caress over tense muscle. 

__

 

__

Emma caught her lower lip between her teeth and tried to focus on her breathing, keeping it slow and even. It didn’t exactly stop her erection from growing, and she felt it shift and strain until the weight of it pressed warmly against her lower abdomen. Pointedly refusing to acknowledge it, or so much as glance that direction, Emma turned her face towards Regina and watched her curiously.

__

 

__

Regina’s intrigue prompted her to search for a tube of lubricant in her purse. She wiped her hands free of lotion and concocted a plan to spare Emma any embarrassment over her aroused state. Pouring a dab of lubricant into her palm, she stretched out beside Emma. Her hand drifted down her own nude body, pausing to pull a taut nipple before slipping in between her legs.

__

 

__

With her fingers gliding over the crest of her smooth sex, Regina’s hips jaunted forward and she moaned. Her cheeks flushed from the pleasurable, fearless move. “There. I’m aroused, too. Are you feeling less tense now?” she asked.  

__

 

__

“In some respects.” Emma admitted, feeling herself swell a little more with excitement. The moisture in her mouth suddenly dried up from avidly watching Regina rub herself, and Emma impulsively reached down to loosely wrap her hand around her shaft. She stroked herself lightly, matching Regina’s pace with a low moan.

__

 

__

“Wouldn’t it feel better if you rubbed that against me?” Regina suggested. She positioned  herself flat on her back across from Emma with her knees propped open and feet against the deck. It allowed her to lift and rock her ass as she played with her pussy. Her fingers pushed in up to the first knuckle and her pelvis jolted forward again urgently. “I rarely touch myself,” she confessed. “But this is how I do it.” She forced her fingers in deeper and frisked her thumb over her slippery clit.  

__

 

__

The erotic display evoked a low rumble from Emma, and she blindly grabbed for the little bottle of lube as she shifted to kneel between Regina’s open legs. “I can’t really say the same, but this is usually how I do it.” She confessed, her face red with a combination of arousal and embarrassment. Applying a small glob of lube to her left palm, she worked it over her erection and sighed at the immense difference it made. She gripped herself gently, moving her hand from base to tip while captivated by the sight of Regina pleasuring herself.

__

 

__

Regina observed with a smile curving her lips and then she slipped her hand around the base of Emma’s cock. She copied the motions, but with a subtly different technique that brushed her thumb along the sensitive spot on the underside, near the tip, and stole Emma’s breath away. Every soft pull from her small fist made Emma groan and harden, and Regina used her own wetness to ease the glide of her hand. “You feel ready,” she murmured. “Do you think we have enough privacy out here to properly enjoy one another?”

__

 

__

The tone Regina used was enough to send a shiver down Emma’s back. "We're on open water.” She confided excitedly, glancing around to make sure they were a good distance from any other boats, and prying eyes. “Nobody is going to get close enough to bother us."

__

 

__

With confidence, Emma leaned over and positioned herself above Regina. The tip of her erection rubbed against Regina's warm, wet folds, her breath hitching from the contact. "Wrap your legs around my waist," Emma throatily murmured, pushing the first inch slowly into Regina. "I want to take you deeply." She husked, sinking the rest of her hard length into Regina's invitingly slick pussy with a moan of satisfaction.

__

 

__

Regina secured her legs and draped her arms around Emma’s shoulders. She made a noise of surprise as Emma dipped her head to gently bite one of her nipples, soothing it with a swipe of her tongue afterwards. She drew her nails along the expanse of Emma’s back, scraping just enough to leave a tantalizing burn that spurred Emma on, her hips jerking in a rapid back and forth. “ _Yes, Emma_ ,” Regina moaned in approval, unable to stop her hands from roaming over Emma’s toned arms and back. “Show me how much you want me,” she rasped, tangling one hand in Emma’s blonde hair as she raised herself up for every full, deep thrust. It gratified her in a richly carnal way when Emma pumped into her. The heightened sensation of being taken without protection added to the pleasure of it all.

__

 

__

"I want you. So much." Emma stated, her warm breath caressing Regina's cheek. Her hips rocked faster with an insatiable need to fill Regina fully. "You feel exquisitely hot wrapped around me." Her mouth worshipped the delicate skin of Regina’s throat, kissing and nipping between soft pants and low moans.

__

 

__

Emma's strong hands gripped Regina's hips harder, pulling her against every vigorous thrust. Regina raked her short nails down Emma’s back and nuzzled into her with affection. She clung rapturously to Emma as she listened to the frantic slapping of their thighs coming together. Her mouth pressed into Emma’s shoulder in a soft kiss and she focused on the unbelievable pleasure, the throb of need that made her pelvis grind in more deliberate motions.

__

 

__

With Emma, each time felt like a new experience, more impassioned than ever before, and Regina closed her eyes so she could concentrate on the extraordinary excitement of it all. She shivered in the sunlight, goose bumps rising over her arms as the breeze picked up from the water and cooled her hot body. Her jaw tightened and loosened, and then she gritted her teeth as Emma’s cock drove into her with long, eager strokes.

__

 

__

“Take me, Emma,” Regina whispered in a sultry voice. “Make me yours. ”

__

 

__

That simple plea was all it took for Emma’s hips to frantically rock forward, her eyes closing as they rolled back. The muscles in her abdomen tightened like a coil and her legs shook, the only real warning that signaled she was getting close. She slipped her hand between them to expertly stimulate Regina’s slippery clit, determined to give her release.

__

 

__

Regina came to a trembling and quick first summit and her head lolled onto Emma’s shoulder. Her pussy pulsed forcefully in little bursts, and she dug her nails into Emma’s back as she tried to keep herself steady.

__

 

__

Emma groaned and before she could stop herself, she was whispering, “Mark me harder. Let me feel you on my skin.” 

__

 

__

Emma felt dizzy and alert simultaneously, ready to combust from the sheer heat between them was and emotions that built up until Emma felt ready to pop. “Regina…” Emma breathlessly stated, before she pushed her cock in as deeply as she could while she clung onto Regina as she fell over the edge into total euphoria. She spilled her satisfaction in hot, uncontrollable spurts.

__

 

__

Emma emptied herself inside of Regina with one last jet of pleasure. Regina still seemed to be recovering as they threaded their fingers together. They held hands until she breathed more evenly and settled back down on the towel. She reached for Emma instinctively, and they held each other until their lightheadedness passed. “Go again?” Regina asked with a playful smile and flushed cheeks. 

__

 

__

“Yes.” Emma laughed — a rich, wonderful sound of pure joy that made her shoulders bounce. “I normally last much longer than that.” She bashfully confided, as if Regina didn’t already know. “I guess it just felt more intense.” She supplied through a grin, enveloping Regina in her arms and pulling her closer to kiss languidly. Their lips lazily traced one another’s until Emma’s tongue pushed by Regina’s to taste her, drawing her in with a moan. Her hand sank into short, dark hair in a way that spoke of hunger and need.

__

 

__

Gradually, Emma coaxed Regina on top of her, their bodies flush together. One hand slid down Regina’s back to palm her backside, gripping and squeezing until they began a slow grind against each other. Several minutes went by in a blur, and soon Emma felt herself begin to stiffen again. “Pick any position you want and we’ll try it.” She said with a jovial curve to her lips, eyes sparkling at the prospect of finding out what Regina liked.

__

 

__

Regina scrunched her nose thoughtfully and then positioned herself over Emma’s lap. She straddled Emma while she glanced around the deck and considered the options. Just as she was about to make up her mind, she noticed jet skis in the water zooming in their direction. The interruption made her dive for cover, and she just managed to get her bandeau top on backwards while Emma tugged on her shorts and hid them both under the towel.

__

 

__

The jet ski pulled up beside the boat and the rider removed his helmet as he waved to Emma. “Ahoy there. I knew I recognized your boat!” a man laughed as he appreciated Regina with his eyes. “Is this the wife, or someone else?” He glanced meaningfully over his shoulder towards the jet ski that pursued him, and the blonde rider that slipped off her helmet.

__

 

__

“The wife,” Regina replied, then reached for another towel to wrap around her waist. “And you are?” She went over to shake the man’s hand and to glare at his moody blonde companion.

__

 

__

“Incredibly turned on right now,” the stranger chuckled, looking even more like an overgrown jock as he pushed the wet hair out of his face. He stretched his hand towards Regina. “Fred Stern. I believe you met my wife Kathryn at her baby shower.”

__

 

__

Emma’s calm disposition never left her as she hurriedly slipped her tank top back on, but she did move with purpose to intercept Frederick’s hand. Emma squeezed it forcefully in a vice like grip as she shook his hand, her smile wide and eyes piercing. “Ah, Fred,” She spoke as though they were friends, but from the way she still had a crushing grip on his hand, it was clear they weren’t. She glanced over his shoulder at the blonde woman on the matching jet ski. “You’ve always been attracted to fast things.”

__

 

__

“This is Melinda,” Fred chuckled, although he hardly looked at the woman in his company when Emma was right in front of him. “She wanted to go for a ride today. Kathryn’s busy these days and I’m always looking for new friends.”

__

 

__

With all of the attention now on Emma, Regina had the chance to fix her top away from his prying stare. 

__

 

__

Emma doubted Kathryn would be fine with him casually mentioning his involvement with another woman. She hoped her frown conveyed as much to him.

__

 

__

The blonde woman rolled her eyes, put her helmet back on and rode off with a wave.

__

 

__

“Oh, I said the K word,” Frederick announced, as if it was a curse. “Melinda hates it when I say her name.” He seemed to realize how Regina and Emma were regarding him, and only then did he bother to explain his behavior. “Kathryn and Melinda are aware of each other.” With a shrug, he turned his full attention to admiring the ship and the women on board it. “Anyway, you also have two beauties in your life, Swan. Lucky you. Your new wife, and this boat—”

__

 

__

Emma crushed his hand in hers, then released him with a smile that said she was totally unaware that she caused him any pain. “When are you going to learn to sail?” She asked, waving her hand around the boat. “All it takes is some time and commitment and then you can kick back and enjoy the sea without rushing. I’m sure Kathryn would love that, after she’s had your  _fifth_  kid, of course.”

__

 

__

“Nah, Kathryn has her own hobbies,” Frederick insisted. “Even if she didn’t, the kids keep her days pretty full.” He grinned in a lazy way and leaned back against his jet ski as he shook out his hand in surprise. “You have a powerful grip. I bet your wife likes that, doesn’t she?”

__

 

__

His remark did nothing to wipe the disdain from Regina’s face. Frederick slapped his helmet back on and revved his jet ski.

__

 

__

“I’d better go catch up to Melinda,” Frederick called. “Keep cool, you two!” He sped off with a splash and his thumb up in the air.

__

 

__

Emma’s lip curled in disgust and she felt a fresh wave of empathy for Kathryn as she watched him race off. “I always wondered if they were as happy as Kathryn made them out to be. Turns out,  _he_  is.”

__

 

__

With a heavy sigh, Emma turned to Regina and clasped her hand tenderly. “He was out of line on so many levels. I’m sorry you had to endure that. Are you alright?”

__

 

__

Regina squeezed Emma’s hand in reassurance before letting go. “I’m fine. Are you?” She stepped into her bikini bottoms and adjusted her bandeau as she spotted a few speed boats coming their way. “I just feel sorry for Kathryn. I hope she has the strength to leave him if she’s miserable. Change is hard, and I imagine even harder with so many young children.”

__

 

__

“I’m starting to realize why Kathryn throws so many parties,” Emma sighed. “I don’t understand how people can marry someone and then do that.”

__

 

__

The cynical part of Emma figured that it all came down to money, and the feeling of entitlement to do as they pleased. How odd to know she had more wealth than Fredrick and all of the socialites that had dragged her into their little elite group, but hardly any of the ego that appeared to go with it. In a lot of respects, Emma still thought of herself as an unwanted and penniless orphan.

__

 

__

“You know, I used to think I was cursed as a kid.” The statement may have seemed to come from nowhere, but as Emma lifted the blanket to spread it out, and grabbed the picnic basket, she carried on reflectively, “But seeing guys like him and how they treat everyone else just because they were born into wealthy families? I think I’m the lucky one.” 

__

 

__

Flipping the basket open, Emma began to arrange sandwiches, fresh fruit, cheese and chocolate in an inviting little display. “Champagne?” Emma asked casually, her hand wavering over the bottle as she awaited Regina’s answer.

__

 

__

Regina folded her arms over her chest and weakly grasped at her own elbows as she nodded. “To celebrate your good luck,” she replied, then accepted a sparkling glass of champagne from Emma. “No one deserves it more than you do.”

__

 

__

Emma shot a peculiar look towards Regina, her smile bemused. “To our day together.” She amended.

__

 

__

They clinked their flutes together, and Regina downed her drink faster than intended. She chose a strawberry from one of the plates and sucked on it with a happy squint of her eyes. “It seems like your trajectory has just continued to go up in life,” she quietly observed.

__

 

__

Her fingers settled on another strawberry, and she plucked it up from the plate. She brought the juicy fruit up to Emma’s lips and watched her take a bite. “It’s a little ironic that you’re exactly the type my mother always encouraged me to pursue.” Her smile stretched wide as tension creased her forehead. “Well, almost. She was old-fashioned.” 

__

 

__

“Oh yeah?” Emma laughed, lifting her hand to motion to her chest with a look of amusement. “She wouldn’t approve of this half, huh?” They hadn’t talked much about Regina’s life, or her family, and curiosity got the better of Emma. 

__

 

__

Regina blushed at the remark and her own foolishness for discussing her judgmental mother. “I definitely approve,” she smirked, unabashedly letting her eyes flick down to Emma’s chest as she stepped closer. “Honestly, I’m just attracted to you as a person. Every part of you. And I want to know more about you.” 

__

 

__

As her shoulders lifted in a shrug, Regina wandered towards the edge of the boat to look down at the ocean. “So, you’re into sailing and cars,” she remarked. “Do you have any other hobbies I don’t know about? Any other secrets you’re hiding?”

__

 

__

Emma stood and followed Regina to the side of the boat. “I like a lot of things,” she considered. “I don’t know if I’d call them hobbies though, and as far as secrets go, I told you mine.” She shrugged, and sipped at her drink as they watched the water lap at the boat gently. “What about your dad? You think he’d approve?” Emma asked, and turned to watch Regina as she added softly, “What was he like?”

__

 

__

“Gentle,” Regina muttered, with a smile that fell away before it formed and a tiny wince of her eyes. “He lacked the machismo that most Latin men have, but I considered that a strength of his character. My mother used to mock him because of it. She viewed him as a pushover.” She had the sudden compulsion to touch Emma and she acted on it, placing a hand on her shoulder. “He wouldn’t have approved of how we met, of course, but he definitely would have liked you. You have such a big heart, you’re respectful, and you make me a little weak in the knees when I look at you.” Her grin broadened as she tousled Emma’s hair playfully, and then she tugged both of Emma’s arms around her waist. 

__

 

__

Soft as her smile was, Emma’s eyes conveyed intrigue as she considered Regina’s father. “He sounds like a good man, the kind I wished I’d had in my life.” Emma held Regina’s gaze, searching the dark mahogany until the sunlight reflected the vulnerability hidden there. “Some day soon, I’d like to hear all about him, and I’ll tell you about some of the people from my childhood, but for now?” Emma took in a deep breath and nodded out to the sea, “I want to focus on making this day special for you, and part of that is taking you there.” With ease, Emma stepped behind Regina and circled one arm around her waist, pointing with the other as she stated, “Lovell’s island.” Boldly, Emma pressed a kiss to Regina’s cheek and hummed quietly in contentment. “Why don’t we pack the food up and we’ll have our picnic on the beach instead?” Emma suggested. “I’ll even let you steer the boat.”

__

 

__

They made fast work of packing up their basket, and true to her word, Emma stood behind Regina at the helm, guiding her hands on the wheel. For the most part, she found herself resting them on Regina’s hips, marveling at how enthusiastic she was and how much joy it seemed to bring her. 

__

 

__

When they anchored the boat, Emma hooked the picnic basket onto her arm at the elbow and turned to scoop up Regina with a broad grin. “Ready for some fun?” Emma teased, and carried Regina off the boat and down the dock towards the bright, sandy beach.

__

 

__

Regina slipped her hand onto Emma’s face and a breathless little noise of anticipation caught in her throat. “Ready for anything with you,” she declared, unable to resist how easily her eyes gravitated to Emma’s lips. She craved a kiss and their mouths came together naturally, until Emma lowered her back onto her feet and they stared at each other in enamored captivation. Her hand found Emma’s and she held on tight while she wiggled her toes in the hot sand. “This is amazing, Emma. I’ve never been here before,” she grinned. “So you came to my rescue, swept me off my feet, and now you’ve taken me to a romantic little island. Are you going to build me my very own sand castle, since you’re treating me like a queen today?” 

__

 

__

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Emma intoned as she quirked an eyebrow suggestively. “I didn’t bring any buckets but I’m  _very_  good with my hands.”

__

 

__

Regina came to an ideal spot and arranged the blanket on the ground. She kneeled and sat back on her heels as she rummaged through their picnic basket. “You know, you’ve given me back something I thought I had lost,” she admitted. “The ability to not only imagine, but to  _really_ dream. I had an active imagination when I was a child. Every kid does, I suppose. It’s so much easier to see the world as you want to see it when you’re young, isn’t it? But you make me feel that way again. You make me feel like I can pretend and believe, and maybe some magic will happen.”

__

 

__

“I hope I always inspire that feeling.” Emma’s green eyes brightened with something left unsaid, and she took her shoes off to feel the warm sand beneath her feet. “I haven’t been here in years. I could never find the time, but it’s one of my favorite places.” She tipped her head back to breathe in the fresh, salty air and stole a glance at Regina. “I used to bring Henry here to camp out when he was little, and he’d pretend he was exploring a hidden island. I’d hide little dinosaur toys all around and we’d go find them in the dark with our flashlights.” Emma laughed at the memory, her nose scrunching as she admitted, “Sometimes I miss it.” Shrugging, Emma rocked back on her heels and gazed towards the water lapping lazily at the beach. “Let’s get a little wet.” She encouraged, holding her hand out to Regina expectantly.

__

 

__

Regina showed no hesitation as she grasped tightly at Emma’s fingers. She grinned from ear to ear as they both stepped into the restless surf. The water rushed in around their toes and Regina bent down to scoop up shells, never quite finding the perfect one amidst the broken pieces. “What do you miss the most?” she asked.

__

 

__

Digging her heels into the wet sand, Emma stared off into the distance, lost in thought as she considered the question. “The excitement of him being a kid.” She cast a lopsided smile towards Regina and used her shoulder to lightly bump into her. Their hands ghosted against one another’s and Emma rolled her eyes with a self-deprecating laugh. “He’s  _still_  a kid, but now he’s at the stage where he wants to do  _everything_  himself. But to go back four years when he’d demand we play pirates, or make pillow forts and everything was such a wonder to him? Yeah, I miss that.”

__

 

__

“You could always do it all again,” Regina pointed out, with a smile that dared to rise into her eyes. “I have to admit, it’s nice to cuddle a baby in your arms. I’m still a little nervous with Kelly’s baby. She’s so small and fragile. But sometimes I just hold her and kiss her chubby little cheeks, and it makes me want one of my own.” She self-consciously moved her hand down to rest on her flat stomach and then dropped it at her side. “It must be fun to watch your child grow, learn and develop interests. Do you want more kids? When Henry begged for a sibling yesterday, you seemed a bit hesitant.”

__

 

__

A strange fluttering of what could have been potential entered Emma’s chest and beat out a rhythm against her ribs. The tip of her tongue wet her lips as her gaze landed on Regina’s midriff, then quickly back on her face. “It’s the most incredible thing.” Emma breathlessly stated, though she was deliberately vague about whether she meant raising a child, or her sudden realization that she may want another. 

__

 

__

“It’s not something I’ve fully thought about,” Emma clarified. It was too soon to even entertain the idea. Yet as she met Regina’s eyes, she knew the answer immediately. “But maybe that should change.” She had no right to level Regina with such a heated look, but there was no disguising it.

__

 

__

Regina placed a damp hand against her neck as her skin flushed. Her lips twitched to protest, but her happiness curved them into a small smile instead.

__

 

__

“Maybe,” Regina emphasized with a quiet chuckle. “We have been moving pretty fast. Should we go lie down in the sand and see if we can make a baby  _right now_? Henry could have a sibling in time for the New Year, and Kelly would be just  _so_  smug because this is exactly what she warned me about.” She pushed out her chin in a teasing, flirtatious way and bumped Emma’s shoulder. “In all seriousness, I think we’d have beautiful children.  _Some day_.”

__

 

__

“Are you—wait, no,  _you_ —” Emma stuttered, her eyebrows raising to her hairline only to plummet as she frowned. She was pulled in by the teasing, shocked at the suggestion, and a little turned on by it all at once. Then Emma laughed, more at herself than the joke, and did the only thing she could think of to shift the heat from her face. She bent over to scoop up some water and splashed Regina liberally with it. “You almost had me there,” Emma grinned, then laughed again as she caught sight of the triumphantly gleeful smirk on Regina’s face. “You’re so pleased with yourself right now.” She exclaimed, and splashed Regina some more for good measure. Too bad it didn’t block out the way her mind kept repeating  _some day_  as though it were a promise.

__

 

__

Regina stooped to retaliate but her efforts to soak Emma were mostly in vain. She flicked water in Emma’s direction, until finally she settled for placing her wet hands against Emma’s dry tank top. “ _You_  could be pleased with me, too,” she purred. “Perhaps later tonight, assuming you don’t anger me in the meantime by ruining the fabulous hair day I’m having.”

__

 

__

With a lot of pretend pride, Regina fluffed out her hair. She grazed the bandage on her ear by accident, then removed it abruptly. “The ER doctor wasn’t going to apply a bandage,” she muttered.  “It’s better if the injury breathes, but I didn’t want to look at it.” If the injury put a damper on her mood, she covered any sadness with a smile so big it made her face ache. “Of course, now that I took the bandage off, you’ll have to go easy on splashing me.” 

__

 

__

Emma pursed her lips together and let her gaze land on the wound. She couldn’t help but notice the humor in Regina’s tone didn’t reflect in her eyes, and she moved impulsively to catch Regina’s chin in her hand. 

__

 

__

With a gentle firmness, Emma turned Regina’s face to get a better look at the small stitches that fused her earlobe back together. The wound looked clean, but swollen, and Emma very delicately brought her thumb up to ghost against it. “Who did this to you?” She asked, her voice hard as steel. “Who hurt you like this?” These were questions she’d wanted to ask last night. Questions she’d all but tried to avoid in order to distract Regina from what had occurred, but seeing the injury changed that. She couldn’t ignore it now.

__

 

__

One arm wound around Regina’s waist to pull her flush against her side. The other kept hold of her chin. Emma brought her lips to Regina’s ear, a barely there whisper of a caress against the heated, tender earlobe. Her questions had startled Regina to silence, so she tried another tactic. “Why don’t we head back to the beach, and I’ll feed you strawberries as you drink champagne and sunbathe?” she asked.

__

 

__

Regina’s breath hitched while she seemed to consider Emma’s questions. The little dip in her throat quivered when Regina swallowed and again as she burrowed gratefully into Emma for support. “I would like that,” she finally replied, ignoring the first few questions until after they started walking in the direction of their blanket.

__

 

__

“It’s just a small injury,” Regina observed during their stroll. It was a subtle attempt to calm the rage she no doubt felt pulsing through Emma. “In spite of what he did, I won’t tell you my client’s name. If it makes you feel any better, I don’t think he meant to rip my earring out. He grabbed for my hair.”

__

 

__

That didn’t make Emma feel better. If anything, it sent a spike of anger through her that this mystery man dared to treat Regina in such a disrespectful, vile manner. “Is the company doing something about this client?” 

__

 

__

Having to explain his behavior made Regina come to a stop and separate herself from Emma. “I’m not sure, but it’s been my experience that they have a way of handling anyone who damages the merchandise,” she sighed. “In general, my company usually does an excellent job of running background checks on our clients. Most of them are just the loneliest people you’ll ever meet. But every client is ultimately unpredictable. Sometimes they feel entitled and forget the meaning of the word no.” She firmed her jaw and searched the sand for a flat stone to fling at the water.

__

 

__

“It could have been worse, Emma,” Regina breathed. “I’m always careful with clients that seem like they could be dangerous. I leave behind traces of myself: a few strands of carefully placed hair or a personal belonging. I’m really  _very_  lucky. I’ve had a few bad experiences but I survived them. This is nothing. My ear will be fine. It will heal and I just won’t think about it for a little while.”

__

 

__

Horror dripped down Emma’s spine, hearing the lengths Regina took just in case something happened to her. Clues for whoever came looking. It went unsaid yet Emma could read between the lines: Regina left forensic evidence if the police were ever involved. They both fell silent as the realization ricocheted between them. Until Emma clasped Regina’s hand and drew her into an embrace so fierce it was a wonder how Regina couldn’t hear her heart screaming.

__

 

__

Emma wanted to contact whoever ran the company to demand better security for the women who worked for them. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask Regina just who exactly ran the service, but the vulnerable way she sat halted the words before they formed. “You’re incredibly smart, Regina, and so very brave. I know this is your job, but the risks involved aren’t worth it. From what I know already, that’s twice in only a few months where something terrible has happened to you and I can’t pretend that it’s okay.  _It isn’t_. You deserve better than that.”

__

 

__

Emma sucked in a deep breath and tried to collect herself, but her pulse was racing as she placed her hands on Regina’s shoulders to look into her eyes. “You might not want to hear this but I need to say it. I’m falling in love with you, Regina. And the idea of waking up to another phone call from Kelly, finding out something happened to you is…” Emma swallowed back the wave of emotion to stress fiercely, “It’s unacceptable and preventable.  _Please._  Let me help you find another job.”

__

 

__

“You’re falling in love with me?” Regina asked in a velvet husk that held a touch of humility. She jabbed her fingers into a spot below her ribcage to remind herself to breathe. Every time she pulled back from her feelings recently, every time she struggled, they sank in deeper like metal hooks.

__

 

__

Emma’s declaration of love embedded so deep inside of her that Regina was sure she could never pry it out. “I know it’s a lot to ask of you… to keep those emotions separate from how you feel about my work,” Regina muttered. “But it’s what we both have to do, Emma. I swear I’m going to look for another job. I’m falling in love with you, too. I don’t  _want_  to be a sex worker anymore, but I still have to provide for people who are even more vulnerable than me. I’ll figure something out—”

__

 

__

Declarations of love aside, Emma couldn’t afford the exhilarating distraction of hearing explicitly that her feelings were reciprocated. Not when Regina divulged far more than she may have meant. Once Regina had finished explaining how she felt, Emma’s mind kicked into overdrive, and she nodded slightly, her jaw hardening. “You’re right. It  _is_  a lot to ask.” She admitted slowly. The last thing she wanted to do was upset Regina, but there was no way she could rationalize what she said.

__

 

__

Regina’s eyes brimmed with apology and she placed her hand on Emma’s shoulder. “It’s not that I’m refusing your offer. I’m just afraid. What if I don’t make enough? What if your lawyer can’t help Ruby, but there’s someone else who can? Assuming that all of my wishes come true and your lawyer is able to help, I still have other concerns. What if I humiliate you, and what if Henry finds out the truth about me? Above all else, I don’t want  _him_  to know. He’s  _innocent_. If you ask one of your friends to employ me, that will just be one more person capable of discovering the truth. I think I can find a desk job at an auto-shop where I used to work, or I could apply for positions as a waitress. There are also a few strip clubs that might be hiring. It’s not ideal in terms of the wages, and there’s the added disadvantage that it makes me feel horrible about myself, but at least it’s safer. Otherwise, I’ll have to find some way to carry on with what I’ve been doing—”

__

 

__

Seizing the opportunity to be candid, Emma no-doubt shocked Regina when she announced, “No. Fuck that.” Emma raised her chin as she spoke, her posture damn near perfect as if she were in a meeting and not on a beautiful beach. “You don’t want to work there, and you can’t go back to subject yourself to the whims of assholes when the company can’t protect you. I bet they’re not even compensating you for this, are they?”

__

 

__

The question hadn’t been meant as rhetorical, but Emma was fired up. The cool, calm demeanor remained, but there was an edge to her now that refused to be ignored. “Just so we’re clear, Gold is undefeated in court. You’ll never find a better lawyer. And you can’t humiliate me. I’m not embarrassed by you. As for Henry, he’s a kid. He won’t understand any of this until he’s at least in his teens and I’ve raised him to be a person who knows that sometimes people have to do jobs they can’t stand just to survive. The only truth I’m worried about Henry discovering is that I have a—” Emma’s hand dropped to her crotch, a subtle move to signal exactly what she meant. “You’re so busy listing jobs you  _don’t_  want that you haven’t mentioned any that you might want to do. You’re so sure you won’t be good enough, or that I’d have to pull strings to make someone hire you, which is bullshit, Regina. Forget being qualified. If you could do anything, what would it be? What job would make you happy?”

__

 

__

Out of nervous habit, Regina fidgeted with her hands and refused to look Emma in the eye. “I don’t know,” she softly whimpered, unable to hide her distress with a stiff upper lip. “Around the time that most people were making plans for college and their future, I was sleeping on my friend Ruby’s couch and praying to God that my family wouldn’t find me. Honestly, I  _would_  be happy working as a waitress or at a desk. It doesn’t matter to me, Emma. I just want a quiet, respectable life.” She stole a glance at Emma, and it was so blatant that she was lying about her career aspirations, even as she silently pleaded to drop the subject. But the fire in Emma continued to burn, and they both tacitly acknowledged that there was no middle ground for their strong opinions.

__

 

__

“You asked me about my dreams before,” Regina explained with a downcast sigh. “Do you remember what I said? I don’t like talking about them. Whenever I do, they have a tendency to not only be dashed, but something  _always_  seems to happen that makes me feel like the universe is mocking me.” 

__

 

__

From the look in Regina’s eyes, she was already deeply upset, and Emma tried to make herself calm down.

__

 

__

“I  _promise_ you that I’ll find a job I can tolerate, but right now, I’m here with you on a sandy beach,” Regina stressed. “We’re in the middle of a rare, early summer heat wave, and the sky is a beautiful blue. Won’t you put your arms around me? Tell me again how you feel.” Her sad little smile spread into a fuller grin as she moved to sit in front of Emma. 

__

 

__

“I said I’m falling in love with you.” Emma reiterated, unable to stop her own smile at the sight of Regina’s. Reaching out, Emma pulled Regina into her arms and wrapped around her with a soft sound of contentment. She nestled her chin into the crook of Regina’s neck and whispered against the shell of her ear, “Maybe I’ve already fallen.” Emma kissed the sensitive spot just behind Regina’s ear, and then blew a raspberry against her neck just to make her laugh, her fingers tickling her sides playfully. “You’re right, you know. We’re on this beach on such a great day. We ought to take full advantage of that. What do you feel like doing? We could sunbathe, or go exploring.”

__

 

__

Regina grabbed for Emma’s hand and stared down at her smooth palm as she considered the two options. “Let’s stay right here,” she suggested. “Normally I’m all for exploring and adventure, but being in love _is_  a new adventure for me. Besides, it will give you an excuse to take me back here some day.” She tucked herself into Emma and watched the surf roll.

__

 

__

“You can count on it.” Emma vowed earnestly, curling her fingers to clasp Regina’s hand. She brought it up to her lips to brush a kiss against the back of Regina’s knuckles and shifted to grab the glass of champagne for her.

__

 

__

Emma passed it over and then reached for the bottle of sun cream. “We can enjoy the sun and the tranquility for a few hours.” She suggested, her hands finding purchase on Regina’s shoulders to massage the sun cream into her skin.

__

 

__

In truth, it was an excuse to work out some of Regina’s tension Emma was sure she caused during their discussion. “Just try to relax,” she whispered. 

__

 

__

The rest of their afternoon went by lazily, neither broaching serious topics as they got to know one another better. Emma basked in Regina’s presence more than the sun, leaving the sunbathing to Regina while she gallantly took to the water to find her the perfect, intact seashells she had been looking for earlier. Her bounty included three shells, a smooth rock, and a baby crab that Emma built a small sand castle for rather proudly. Regina had laughed, and Emma had brimmed with warmth and adoration at the sound.

__

 

__

Hours later, they returned to dry land to pick Henry up from school. They waited in the schoolyard with the nannies and the rare parent who arrived on time to collect their children. 

__

 

__

Henry spotted Regina as soon as he burst through the door at the head of his class line. He broke away from his teacher and ran over so fast that all of his keychains rattled on his backpack. 

__

 

__

“Henry!” Regina beamed and to her surprise, the boy threw himself into her arms. The hug meant so much to her that tears welled in her eyes, but she hid the emotional response with a grin.

__

 

__

“Are you okay?” Henry asked in his most adult voice. He took Regina’s hand as he spotted the stitches in her ear.

__

 

__

“Never been better,” Regina enthusiastically replied, and then held out her hand to take his heavy backpack. “Your mother and I had a wonderful day. What about you? It seems like  _you_  have a lot of homework to do.”

__

 

__

“Nah, that’s just my project about my family,” Henry confided with a pleased little glimmer in his eye. “I don’t have a traditional family, so I had to be creative like always and make one up.” He tugged at the zipper on his backpack and pulled out a big three ring binder to show Regina. “See? There’s my mom and my grandparents, and the dog and sibling I’ll eventually have—”

__

 

__

Regina gazed down at the collage and paled as she realized one of her own professional photos had been glued in beside a picture of Emma. 

__

 

__

The photos of Emma’s alleged parents were both real portraits of successful people, no doubt printed out from their company websites. A magazine clipping of a golden retriever and a generic image of a baby finished off Henry’s family tree. Behind that was a scrapbook of sorts with recipes and keepsakes. 

__

 

__

“I printed most of my multi-cultural recipes from the internet,” Henry added as he flipped through the huge fictional book about his personal history. “My mom won’t do any DNA testing, so I decided she’s German, Swedish and Scottish.  Maybe she’s Russian, too. Who knows? I’m probably just stereotyping because she’s blonde.”

__

 

__

Henry shrugged and turned towards Emma as if he had just remembered she picked him up, too. “Hey Mom,” he hummed. “Do you think you and Regina will be free next week for the multi-cultural feast day? Everyone else is inviting their families. Grandma and Gramps already said they would come.”

__

 

__

“Grandma? Gramps?” Regina echoed and frowned at Emma, because either Henry was delusional and in need of help, or Emma had lied to her about growing up as an orphan.

__

 

__

“Not biological.” Emma quickly clarified, “Technically, they’re his Godparents. They aren’t a couple either – just people I trust. I’ll explain everything later.”

__

 

__

Turning from Regina to take in Henry’s hopeful face, Emma crouched down to clasp his chin. “Kid…” Emma sighed.  _You’re killing me here,_  her eyes conveyed, but he was oblivious to the exasperated expression on his mother's face. “You never told me you had to do this for homework. When did you print all of this out?”

__

 

__

“I forgot about the project until last night.” He lied, his little face scrunching as he shrugged haplessly. “Tina helped me.”

__

 

__

“Of course she did.” Emma said dryly, standing up to take the thick folder from Henry. She flicked through it, her face unreadable, and then stuffed it back into his backpack.

__

 

__

“But you guys will come, right?” Henry pleaded, and slipped his small hand into Regina’s, leaving Emma with his bag. 

__

 

__

“I’ll have to discuss that with Regina.” Emma’s full-on mom voice was firm. “ _And_  you owe her an apology for using one of her pictures without asking first. You know better than that.”

__

 

__

Henry slumped and scuffed his sneakers against the sidewalk. “Sorry.” He mumbled to his stomach, his lip jutting out miserably before he wrenched his hand free and ran to the vehicle. He strapped himself into the backseat with a huff, intentionally turning his face away when Emma approached.

__

 

__

“I hope you’re alright with uncomfortable car rides because he’s in a mood.” Emma’s tone was teasing as she tried to make light of the situation. She tossed Henry’s backpack into the trunk of the car, opened Regina’s door for her, and then climbed into the driver's seat. “So kid, what do you feel like having for dinner?”

__

 

__

“You want me to decide?” Henry asked huffily. “I  _would_  ask you to make a family recipe, except we don’t have any. I don’t know anything about my traditions since you don’t care about who  _you_  are.” His nostrils expanded as he overreacted, and he pulled out his headphones to ignore Emma for the ride home.

__

 

__

Emma kept her eyes on the road and breathed evenly. Evidently, this wasn’t the first time Henry had callously said something, and with practiced ease, Emma intoned very quietly. “I know who I am Henry, and we’re American. Anything we cook can be a family tradition, because we’re family.”

__

 

__

Regina lifted her eyebrows in silence and faced the front of the car. No one expected her to get involved and yet she felt compelled when she noticed Emma’s rigid posture. She stole a glance in Henry’s direction, spied the headphones and reached out to gently stop him from putting them on. “Maybe I could teach you how to make some of  _my_  favorite recipes,” Regina proposed. 

__

 

__

Henry brightened immediately, his headphones forgotten as he sat up straighter to focus entirely on Regina. “What kind of recipes? Were they passed down to you? Jason has a whole book of recipes that his family’s had for generations.” He rambled enthusiastically, stuffing his ipod back into his backpack. “Mom cooks for me but she just finds recipes online. We don’t have our own book so it’s nothing special.”

__

 

__

The way Emma’s brow furrowed, and how her knuckles whitened as her grip on the steering wheel increased silently showed just how much she disagreed with Henry.

__

 

__

“When you spend time with someone and cook together, you get to add your own little touches. That is what makes  _every_ recipe special, even the ones you find online,” Regina stressed.  “I can show you how to do that, but I can also teach you all of the recipes that my father taught me. My father grew up on a hacienda that his family owned. You call them plantations over here.  He was expected to run the plantation some day, but instead he moved to the US and became a chef. His parents were furious, but he was so talented and passionate about it. By the time he met my mother, he established his own little empire with restaurants in five different cities. If he hadn’t passed away, I’m sure he would have loved to give you a lesson. He believed that nothing could bring people together the way that good food can.”  

__

 

__

Regina’s nostalgia had taken over and she shared far more than she seemed to have planned. “His favorite thing to do was to take traditional Spanish, South American and Caribbean recipes and then add his own new twists,” she added. “I won’t know what we’ll be able to make until I see which ingredients you have in the fridge. It’s always the most fun when you improvise.”

__

 

__

As soon as they returned to the penthouse, Regina and Henry disappeared into the kitchen. Regina came to life as she showed him how to make a fresh lemon seasoning and a better way to dice up the onions. Henry stayed at her side and took notes on a pad of paper, until Regina insisted he put the book aside and learn by experience. Together they chopped up vegetables and filleted the fish and added spices to the pan.

__

 

__

Tina emerged from Emma’s bedroom in a bathrobe and wrapped a towel around her head. “Just got back from using your gym facility,” she explained, then sniffed the air. “What is that delicious smell? Also, how was your day?  _And_  your night? You’ve hardly texted, except to say you were picking Henry up.”

__

 

__

Emma leaned on the dining table with a small smile barely touching her lips as she pointed fondly to Regina and Henry laughing in the kitchen. “Regina’s teaching him one of her father’s recipes because  _someone_  helped him with his project, and he’s upset that we don’t have any of our own. He thinks I don’t care enough because I refuse to get DNA testing done.” It hurt more than she’d ever admit, but the fact that she mentioned it was more than enough.

__

 

__

Tina heaved out a dramatic sigh and clapped her hand on Emma’s shoulder. “That’s the thing about kids. Even when they’re incredibly smart, they’re still kids. He knows you care, but he also knows how to push your buttons. On the bright side, I’ll help you deal with his tantrums.” Tina waved towards the pair, who were too busy to notice her. “So, what the hell happened last night?”

__

 

__

With a small shrug, Emma tried to brush it off and turned to whisper, “She’s doing better today. She refused a client last night and he tore out an earring. She said it was an accident, that he was going for her hair but that’s just as bad. I took her to Lovell’s Island to try and take her mind off it and it sort of backfired.” Emma’s lips twisted into a cringe and she ducked her head to try and hide the embarrassment.

__

 

__

Tina narrowed her eyes suspiciously and sank into the seat next to Emma. “Oh no you don’t. Explain yourself, what did you do?”

__

 

__

Rolling her eyes, Emma brushed her fingers through her hair with a look of apprehension. “I might have told her that I’m falling in love and that I want her to find another job.”

__

 

__

Tina half laughed and snorted, quickly clamping a hand over her mouth to compose herself. “Oh god, you didn’t?” At Emma’s immediate blush, Tina choked out, “ _You idiot!_  What did she say?”

__

 

__

“She feels the same way.” Emma grinned, love drunk, only to sober up with a perplexed arching of eyebrows. “We’re not dating, not officially or anything. She’s worried about labeling it because of Henry and because of her past. I’m worried I’m going to scare her off.”

__

 

__

“That’s not going to happen. She’s cooking dinner for you, Emma,” Tina emphasized with a tinge of amusement in her curved and smug lips. “When was the last time anyone did that?”

__

 

__

Regina stepped out of the kitchen in time to overhear Tina’s question. She wiped her hands on a kitchen towel and then slipped off the white apron she borrowed from the pantry. “Dinner is ready,” she announced. “Hi, Tina.”

__

 

__

Henry set the table at top speed and carried in the tall candlesticks to place in the center of the table. “If we’re gonna eat in the dining room, we should be fancy,” he declared. He insisted on carrying in the three dishes himself — fillets of salmon and seafood with cilantro and fresh lemon, a rice dish, and a colorful salad with peppers and tomato.

__

 

__

“I’m so happy that my flight isn’t until later tonight,” Tina remarked as she pulled a cloth napkin into her lap. “I hope no one minds if I eat dinner in my bathrobe. I’m famished and it would be a torture to walk away from all of this incredible food.”

__

 

__

“We don’t mind.” Henry replied, without even sparing a glance for Tina as he attacked the food. “You’re gonna love it.” He scooped rice onto his plate, then a piece of salmon and a heap of salad. “Everyone, dig in.”

__

 

__

Emma locked eyes with Regina and smiled warmly enough to cause a dimple in her cheek. “This looks amazing, Regina. Thank you. My mouth is watering.”

__

 

__

Tina moaned next to her, loud enough to make Emma uncomfortable. “Wait until you taste it. Flavor explosion.” She nudged Emma not so subtly and added with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “She’s a keeper.”

__

 

__

As she filled up her plate, Emma kicked Tina’s foot under the table. “Your flight isn’t soon enough,” she shot back.

__

 

__

Tina leaned her shoulder into Emma with a soft but crooked smile. “I’m going to miss you too.” She nodded to Henry and caught Regina’s eye. “All of you. But hey, I’ll be back. I always am.”

__

 

__

“Tina’s moving nearby,” Henry announced without pausing to chew his mouthful of food. “She got a job offer. So we’ll get to see her all of the time. Right, Tina?” 

__

 

__

“You are the absolute worst at keeping secrets,” Tina groaned and dumped another helping of rice onto her plate. “Nothing is solid yet. I don’t even have a start date, or a place to live, so don’t get your hopes up, Henry.” 

__

 

__

“Too late,” Henry scoffed and finished off his salmon with impressive speed. “I’m already hoping you’ll have moved by the time I’m on summer vacation.”

__

 

__

Regina smiled and then laughed as both Henry and Tina stuck their forks into the last piece of salmon at the same time. “Oh—there’s more in the kitchen if anyone’s extra hungry. Emma, can I get you some more?” She hurried to re-fill the serving plate as Tina surrendered the slice of fish to Henry.

__

 

__

“Yes, thank you.” Emma beamed at Regina, but the soft glow of new love faded as she turned to her friend with a mixture of shock and happiness widening her eyes. “Wait, you’re moving here and you weren’t going to tell me?” For a second her lips moved wordlessly, until her mind finally settled on a few choice ones to verbalize, “What kind of friend does that  _shi_ -” She caught sight of Henry and corrected herself mid rant, “sh- _tuff_.”

__

 

_“The _best_  kind.” Tina emphasized, raising her eyebrows mischievously. “It  _was_  meant to be a surprise, but Henry had to beat me to it.”_

__

 

__

“Hey it was still a surprise!” Henry countered, seeming very pleased with himself. “Look at her face.” He boasted, grinning at Tina who in turn laughed at the way Emma frowned at them both.

__

 

__

“Seriously though.” Tina placed her hand on Emma’s forearm as she spoke. “I’ve wanted to move back for a while, and with everything going on I thought hey, what better time than now? You need me here.”

__

 

_“I do not.” Emma rebuffed her immediately, and locked eyes with Regina as she came back with the rest of the salmon._

__

 

__

Sensing the discomfort in her friend, Tina leaned further into her and cooed, “You need me. You know you do.” She winked at Regina, and sat up to eagerly take a slice of fish with a mouthed  _thank you_. “Who else is going to handle Kathryn’s nosiness, and watch Henry when you two lovebirds need some free time?”

__

 

__

Emma’s face reddened considerably but she tactfully changed the subject before Henry could latch onto anything Tina said. “Speaking of Kathryn…” She caught Regina’s eyes, and covertly touched her foot with her own as she recalled their time on the boat. “We bumped into Fredrick today. He was out jet skiing with a  _friend_  and introduced us.” The light inflection on the word said  _everything_  without giving specifics in front of Henry.

__

 

__

Regina’s lip tightened in clear judgment of Frederick, but then she spread her hands out in front of her and sighed. “Perhaps we don’t know everything about their relationship,” she quietly suggested.

__

 

__

Henry cocked his head to the side as he tried and failed to understand the adult conversation. “I’m going to get the dessert,” he finally decided and shoved his chair back from the table. 

__

 

__

As soon as Henry vanished, Regina spoke candidly while twisting her fingers in nervousness. “It’s possible Kathryn and Frederick have an open marriage,” she considered. “Besides, there’s more to relationships than sex. Maybe he isn’t the cheating slime ball he appears to be?”

__

 

__

Tina squinted one eye at Regina and slapped Emma on the back. “Go and help Henry in the kitchen,” she persuaded. “I hear him rattling around in there.” 

__

 

__

Emma hesitated on the edge of her seat and yet impulsively followed Tina’s recommendation.

__

 

__

Tina scooted her chair over towards Regina and attempted to look at her more squarely, even though she had to bend because Regina was pointedly staring elsewhere. “Frederick is  _definitely_ a slime ball,” she confided. “Just between the two of us, he came onto me the last time we went to dinner with him and Kathryn. Emma would knock his teeth out if she knew. I sense you’re withholding judgment on him not because you believe he’s innocent, but rather because of how you feel about your own situation.”

__

 

__

“Probably,” Regina confessed suddenly, with a forlorn glance towards the kitchen and the woman they could both hear clattering around in the cabinets.  “Emma and I aren’t defining whatever this is between us, but if I sleep with someone else, it  _will_  feel like cheating. When I reflect on it, I don’t view myself as any better than Frederick.” She knitted her eyebrows and then leaned towards Tina, dropping her shoulders a notch as she offered comfort. “I’m sorry he came onto you, by the way.  He eyed me up earlier when I met him. I think Emma almost broke his hand.  How did you handle the situation with him? Did you talk to Kathryn?”

__

 

__

“I did, and she’s aware of his behavior,” Tina admitted. “She just doesn’t want their marriage to end. She thinks he’ll change some day after he’s gotten this ‘phase’ out of his system.”

__

 

__

Sliding her hand over the table, Tina reached out to touch Regina’s hand. “You aren’t a thing like him,” she argued.

__

 

__

“Why do you think that? And why are you being so nice and accepting?” Regina asked, with a distrusting frown that brought out the forked vein on her forehead.

__

 

__

“Emma is genuinely interested in you. If that isn’t reason enough, maybe you remind me of someone,” Tina revealed, then peered back towards the kitchen where Henry whooped in excitement out of sight. “From what I know about you so far, you’re  _exactly_  the type of person that Emma and Henry need in their lives. I just have one small request. Don’t disappear on Emma. She’s been through that before and I’m not sure she would survive it again. Her ex not only cut ties, but left with parting words that made her feel so insignificant that she still hasn’t recovered — even  _ten_  years later. She doesn’t believe she’s worthy of anyone’s love—”

__

 

__

Regina fell silent and before she could pose questions about Emma’s past, Henry flew back into the dining room with their cake. “Made some whipped cream,” he explained enthusiastically. He cut thick slices of the cake and plopped them onto plates, which he set out for everyone.

__

 

__

Emma held the bowl of whipped cream and put a dollop on each plate.

__

 

__

Regina fleetingly caressed Emma’s lower back when she paused beside her chair. “No cream for me, thank you,” she whispered.

__

 

__

“Extra cream for me!” Tina declared, holding out her plate.

__

 

__

Henry ate two helpings and then curled up on the couch to watch television. Tina excused herself to pack right after she finished her own dessert.

__

 

__

Regina left her piece untouched and watched Emma savor her slice of cake.

__

 

__

“I have a few dreams,” Regina divulged quietly, in a moment of decision and bravery.  “For my professional life, I mean. I want to become a chef. It requires training that I lack, but I was planning to save up for a culinary class at one of the top institutes in Boston.  Beyond that, I’ve always wanted to be a wife and mother.”

__

 

__

Emma’s lips clamped around her fork, trapped by a smile. “Mmmph?” She hummed around the metal, pulling it free to brandish at Regina. “I knew there was something you were passionate about. After the conversation you had with Henry, and then this delicious meal…”

__

 

__

Emma’s eyes seemed to twinkle in the candle light, her hand finding Regina’s across the table to squeeze tenderly. “You want to follow in your father’s footsteps?” Though Emma never knew the man, she could only imagine that he would be proud of his daughter. “I don’t mean to spread gossip,” She began mischievously, leaning back to flaunt herself mockingly, “but rumor has it you’re  _already_ the wife of a pretty cool entrepreneur, and the stepmother to a smart little shit, so training to become a chef should be a cakewalk.” She emphasized her remarks by raising her eyebrows as a lopsided, endearing smile lit up her face. “I think you’re capable of doing anything you put your mind to.”

__

 

__

Regina clasped Emma’s hand and scrunched her nose as she winked flirtatiously. “And what if I said I have my mind on  _you_ right now?” she smirked. Her teasing served a twofold purpose, allowing her to change the topic and simultaneously hit on Emma. “I believe you mentioned that your apartment has an incredible view.” She slipped her hand onto Emma’s thigh and gave it a firm squeeze, and because no one was watching them, she began to rub at a spot just below the belt. 

__

 

__

Stroking at the hardening length just enough to stimulate without causing total arousal, Regina leaned forward and planted soft, almost shy kisses on Emma’s lips. “Why don’t we see Tina off, tuck Henry in, and then you can show me the city lights?” she asked.

__

 

__

Emma swallowed back a groan of pleasure only to murmur thickly, “Let’s do that, yeah, because I’m about thirty seconds away from taking you on the dining table.” She was joking, but the atmosphere between them had become so electric that Emma felt positively charged. It was both erotic and sensual to feel the gentle pressure of Regina’s warm hand through her pants. She clasped Regina’s cheek and stole a lingering, delicate kiss, then stood up and offered Regina her hand.

__

 

__

The three of them saw Tina to the door, and Tina insisted on a group hug and taking an extra slice of cake for the airport. She departed with a wave, and a last admonition: “You better look after one another while I’m gone.”

__

 

__

“We will!” Henry insisted, and though he knew Tina was coming back soon, he still clung to Emma’s side with big sad eyes until she was in the elevator.

__

 

__

“Bed time for you, kid.” Emma intoned, ruffling his dark hair affectionately. “C’mon.”

__

 

__

“But—” The protest didn’t get far as he stared imploringly up at Regina.

__

 

__

Regina stroked his cheek with the back of her fingers and shared a look with Emma. “We’ll both tuck you in.”

__

 

__

Letting out a huff of breath, Henry relented with a quiet, “Okay.” Deep down, he must have hoped for that, because despite his best efforts, it showed in the bounce in his step as he climbed into bed. 

__

 

__

Regina sat beside him while he made himself comfortable, and they discussed recipes and upcoming events at school until he began to drift off. 

__

 

__

When he was fast asleep, Regina exited the room with Emma and they exchanged smiles as they leaned into each other’s space. 

__

 

__

Regina broke away first and walked off with a deliberate sway in her hips. It was as if she held an invisible rope that let her pull Emma along and into the master suite. She laughed at the way Emma almost tripped in pursuing her as she did the honors of throwing back the heavy curtains that hung above two wider windows. 

__

 

__

“So tell me more about this fantasy,” Regina murmured. “What turns you on about doing this? Is it about showing me off to the world, or showing your world off to me?” Unbuttoning and dropping her shorts, she paused to spin towards Emma and read the expression on her face.

__

 

__

“Showing my world to you.” Emma readily confessed, her eyes drinking in the sight of Regina’s tanned skin. Her hands moved of their own volition, unbuckling her belt and pulling down her zipper in a controlled, smooth motion without breaking eye contact. “I’m not the type who enjoys having an audience.”

__

 

__

Emma’s strut was confident as she moved closer, simultaneously strong and gentle as she turned Regina to face the large window and pulled her top up and off of her lithe body. Gliding her palms down Regina’s arms, Emma curled her fingers through the spaces of Regina’s and brought her hands up above her head to splay against the cool glass.

__

 

__

With a featherlight stroking of her fingertips, she traced down Regina’s sides as she brushed her lips against her ear. “We’re safe up here from prying eyes but there’s something so risky about doing this, isn’t there?”

__

 

__

Emma squeezed Regina’s backside, spreading her cheeks just enough to press her erection against her already moist panties. “Lean forward, and open your legs for me. I want to feel your excitement.” Emma commanded softly, using her hand between Regina’s shoulder blades to push her breasts against the cold window.

__

 

__

Her other hand slid the thin fabric of Regina’s panties aside so her questing fingers could strum between her slick pussy lips. She dipped her middle finger into Regina’s entrance and moaned at the wet warmth that enveloped her. Slipping it back out, Emma took hold of her hard length and positioned the tip at Regina’s waiting pussy. With one arm wrapped around her waist, Emma rocked her hips forward and plunged into Regina with a moan of satisfaction.

__

 

__

Regina’s lips parted in a wet groan as Emma moved her hips in hard, full body thrusts. This intimacy between them took them to new heights of intensity, where they could express their feelings without hesitation or doubt. “There  _is_ something freeing about this,” Regina admitted. “Something thrilling about the  _idea_  of everyone seeing it, even if they really aren’t. Maybe it’s because you’re taking me from behind. It’s a very dominant position. It’s like you’re telling everyone I belong to you.” Her rosy nipples stiffened against the cool window panes and desire surged deep in her belly.

__

 

__

Emma's teeth nipped at the nape of Regina's neck and scraped across sensitive skin before she pressed a kiss against her ear. "You are mine," she breathed, her voice sultry, "in this moment, in this act. You can feel it, can't you?"

__

 

__

Regina shivered and stilled in Emma’s embrace, then nodded in agreement. “Yes, I feel it,” she confirmed.

__

 

__

Emma’s thighs collided with Regina’s ass and filled the room with the sounds of their rough sex. As energetic and vigorous as they were, Emma still secured her arms around Regina, and she in turn showed tenderness by running her hands all over every part of Emma that she could reach.  

__

 

__

Regina pulled her delicate lace thong out of the way as Emma sank into her pussy with longer strokes. “I regret that I put on panties after the beach,” she muttered. “But I like that you couldn’t wait another second to finish undressing me.”

__

 

__

In a forward bend, Regina could see the gentle bulge of Emma’s cock in her tight lower abdomen every time they came together. 

__

 

__

Emma slowed for a split second, just enough to appreciate the slick lace wrapped around Regina’s fingers, barely concealing her puffy reddening lips. Then Emma charged her hips forward to bottom out inside of Regina.

__

 

__

“Seeing you bent over with them soaked is pretty hot,” Emma breathlessly stated, winding one arm around Regina so that her palm could cup and squeeze her breasts. She alternated between pinching and tugging Regina’s stiff nipples. Never enough to hurt but definitely enough to cause Regina’s eyes to flutter shut in pleasure. “I should buy you more just so we can leave them messy.” It was a brazen suggestion, but Emma didn’t regret it. The idea of Regina wearing panties she picked out felt thrilling, and she groaned wantonly against Regina’s shoulder.

__

 

__

Emma released her hold on Regina’s hip to weave between her parted thighs. Her fingers slid easily over Regina’s pussy to find her slippery clit, catching it between two fingers to tease and massage.

__

 

__

“You want to choose my lingerie?” Regina panted and a curious smile curled at her lips.  “Why don’t you take me shopping and accompany me into the dressing room? I have to admit I’m turned on by that.”  She took one last glance at the breathtaking view from the window before moving into a lower bend, which let Emma take her deep — until it ached in such a satisfying and rewarding way. “I’ll pretend to be your trophy wife, and I won’t complain about how much you spend if we can get a little frisky while I try on corsets and thongs for you—” 

__

“Have I just discovered a fantasy of yours?” Emma asked, thoroughly enraptured by the idea of sneaking into a changing room to feel Regina up while she tried on expensive lingerie.

__

 

__

“Lingerie makes me feel sexy,” Regina admitted with an almost shy but provocative nibble of her bottom lip. “I’d like to play dress up with you. There’s a lot I’d like to do with you –” 

__

 

__

Emma’s fingers thrummed over her sensitive clit and Regina moved in time with the gentler stimulation. The broad head of Emma’s penis rubbed her, granting deep internal pleasure as it passed over a sensitive spot. Her pussy pulsed and contracted, so full with the raw, carnal heat of Emma’s cock.

__

 

__

Jaw straining and body trembling as she neared her first peak, Regina moaned — rich, resonant sounds that came from her core. She controlled the strength of her oncoming orgasm through steady breathing that pushed her diaphragm in and out. Each tiny spasm inside of her pussy led to a complete intensification – a body-shattering sensation that stopped their motions altogether as her muscles clenched deliciously and also demanded Emma’s release.

__

 

__

“Emma,” Regina rasped. “Please — Emma. Come for me. I want to feel your pleasure.”

__

 

__

 “I love hearing you call my name.” Emma managed through labored breaths, a low groan rumbling in the back of her throat, turning guttural as her hips pistoned harder, slamming her thick length into Regina’s exquisitely wet pussy.

__

 

__

Emma’s head fell back as her body tensed and shuddered, her hips bucking upwards as Regina’s slick walls closed around her and powerfully forced out her pleasure. 

__

 

__

She held Regina tightly, her strong arms keeping them joined as they rode out their ecstasy together. “Fuck, Regina…” Emma husked raggedly, running her hands adoringly over Regina’s abdomen as the last sparks of her climax left her with a radiating warmth. 

__

 

__

Emma pulled out slowly, her eager hands grabbing at Regina to turn her around. She kissed her with such fervor it left them breathless.

__

 

__

Emma’s fingers dug into the curvaceous muscles of Regina’s ass and she hoisted her up as though she weighed nothing, trapping her erection between them. “Ever since I carried you off the boat, I’ve been thinking about this position.” She murmured warmly, moaning when Regina ground her soaked pussy against her still hard shaft. “Call me selfish, but I think we can go another round, don’t you?”

__

 

__

“I want to do this all night with you,” Regina chuckled and rested her forehead against Emma’s as they both let their heavier breathing even out. She kissed and playfully nipped at Emma, all with a feisty scrunch of her nose, but then she softened in the warm embrace and placed a hand on the small of Emma’s back. Their body heat steamed up the glass window behind them, and their mouths came together in declarations of requited love, unbreakable promises sealed in romantic kisses.

__

 

__

Regina’s eyes slipped shut and then she muttered airily against the side of Emma’s face, “You're going to have to be careful with my heart, Emma. As much as I’ve tried to be rational, there’s nothing else I can do. My heart wants you."

__

 

__

The weight of Regina’s words resonated through Emma. Instead of experiencing any fear, she felt fiercely protective and tightened her grip on Regina as she held her. Emma understood that she was being trusted with something infinitely priceless and fragile and she vowed thickly, “I swear to you that I’ll keep it safe and never intentionally hurt it,  _or you_. You’ve gifted me with something precious, Regina, and I intend to guard it with everything I am.” Emma’s eyes brimmed with emotion, a brilliance within the dark green of her irises that couldn’t be hidden. “I’m just as much yours as you are mine.”

__

 

__

“ _Am I yours_?” Regina asked in a marveling tone of voice as she took in the mesmerizing,  kaleidoscopic gold and amber flecks in Emma’s eyes. “Is this what love,  _true_ love feels like?” she asked. “It feels like making it just in the nick of time - with the same pulse and adrenaline of doing the impossible. It’s exhilarating. ” She ran her hands up and down over Emma’s well-cut arms and rippled abs, then nestled into them with contentment. “You’re irresistible to me, Emma.” 

__

 

__

“ _I am?_  Well, I’m addicted to having you in my arms,” Emma warmly stated, the grin on her face so big it caused the corners of her eyes to crinkle. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone. I’ve never loved this way before, for what it’s worth.”

__

 

__

Emma turned impulsively, pressing Regina’s sweat-slicked back against the window for leverage as she dipped her head to capture a stiff nipple between her lips. She bit down gently, and flicked the sensitive peak with her tongue as she gripped Regina’s ass harder.

__

 

__

Emma angled her hips to rub the tip of her still hard cock against Regina’s dripping pussy as she  licked along the frenetic pulse in her neck languidly. “Being with you leaves me insatiable, Regina, and I have so much more to give you.” It was the dirtiest thing Emma had whispered to Regina, and she followed it up by sliding her thick length back inside Regina with a groan.

__

 

__

Emma’s wide, blunt tip spread her opening and coaxed its way back into her slick pussy. Regina tightened her legs, and clung to Emma’s shoulders as she used her upper body strength to grind and move her lower body. Every gentle bounce of her ass sank Emma in deeper. She rode Emma with slow momentum that quickened into a full buck. Her pelvis rolled with every downward motion and each time she lifted up from Emma’s straining cock. “I’ve never loved like this, either. I feel insatiable, too,” she admitted in a gravelly whisper. “Wanting…  _needing_  sex this way – it’s new for me, believe it or not.” 

__

 

__

“I believe you.” Emma said, her warm breath coming out in soft, short puffs against Regina’s mouth. There was something deliciously erotic in the way Regina rode her, unabashedly taking more and more of her erection until every upward thrust from Emma slapped her groin into Regina’s reddening pussy, leaving her lips puffy and sensitive. Emma pulled back just enough to watch her shaft plunge in and out of Regina’s stretched hole, their combined arousal coating it in a glistening sheen. A guttural moan tore from Emma’s throat at the sight of it, and she confessed breathlessly, “I never thought I’d want someone so — carnally, but I can’t get enough of you, Regina. I want you to feel how much I want you, how much I need you.” She rumbled, her strong hands moving Regina’s hips to match her powerful thrusts.

__

 

__

“I feel it, and I’m going to continue to feel it for days,” Regina groaned and curved her spine to allow their bodies to meet at the perfect angle. Her strong emotions and hormones drove every urgent rotation of her hips. She noticed how enthralled Emma was by the sight of her pussy taking a harder pounding. “Do you like seeing that?” she husked curiously. “Do you like watching me take you?” Intrigue came over her and she braced herself with one hand, while she positioned the other between their legs. She rubbed her swollen clit and then tried to spread herself to show off her full pussy for Emma.

__

 

__

Emma’s whole body strained as Regina gave her a complete view, and she groaned loudly, captivated by the glimpse of herself plunging into the deepening pink of Regina’s liquid heat. “ _Fuck_ ,” She gasped, unable to filter her reaction as her hungry eyes devoured the image. “Of course I do. You look so good, Regina.”  She bucked harder, bouncing Regina with every fast move of her hips until the wet sound of their bodies moving together filled the bedroom, interspersed with low moans and Emma’s harsh breaths. She was getting close again – she could feel it in the pit of her stomach. The tension growing in her lower abdomen made her almost dizzy with arousal and she clutched Regina closer, the muscles in her arms solid despite the way she trembled with need.

__

 

__

Regina’s thumb brushed over her clit in paced motions and she moaned as the throes of her orgasm came on suddenly. Her luscious lips parted in a syrupy groan and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She continued to pump Emma’s cock deep into her exquisitely convulsing pussy. Her energy never slackened, even after the powerful and velvety clutch of her insides set off Emma’s climax.

__

 

__

Only when they kissed again did Regina become boneless, unable to keep herself aloft as Emma carried her off to the bed.

__

 

__

Entangled together, Regina curled up on Emma’s chest to listen to her thumping heartbeat. “Rest for a little while,” she smirked and dragged her hand down Emma’s ribcage. “Then maybe we can run a bubble bath.” 

__

 

__

“ _Mmm_.” Emma hummed, her eyes drifting closed as she relaxed into the mattress. She wrapped her arms around Regina, running a warm palm over the expanse of her back as they cuddled together. “That sounds great to me.”

__

 

__

Regina had just become comfortable when the familiar notes of  _Muse_  played from Emma’s cell phone on the night stand.

__

 

__

_You’re something beautiful, a contradiction. I want to play the game. I want the friction. You will be the death of me. Yeah, you will be the death of me._

__

Regina arched an eyebrow at the ringtone as she helpfully retrieved the phone. “Nice ringtone,” she remarked.

__

 

__

“Maybe it’s Tina and her flight’s delayed?” Regina swiftly asked, changing the subject while passing the phone off to Emma. “Or it could be your assistant. You’d better take it. I’m sure it’s important—”

__

 

__

Emma groaned as their blissful high was interrupted, and she took the cell phone with a sigh. “You mean it  _better_  be important, because if our night has just been interrupted over something trivial...” She’d barely caught her breath as answered with a cool, but clipped, “This is Emma Swan.” The immediate sigh that followed conveyed her agitation: it definitely wasn’t Tina on the other end. When she spoke her tone was dry. “We’ve been  _over_ this, if it’s not an emergency then there’s no reason to call me out of my office hours. You’re—” Emma paused, furrowing her brows, “And you couldn’t call me in the morning with the details?”

__

 

__

Frustration clouded Emma’s face and she brought a hand up to press against her forehead as if this chat was giving her a headache. “Yes, it is good news. Thank you. I’ll talk to you first thing in the morning. Goodnight.”

__

 

__

Emma hung up with a press of her thumb and tossed her cell phone across the bed with a grunt. At the questioning look on Regina’s face, she supplied softly, “It  _was_  my assistant. Turns out a big deal came through, and instead of calling me tomorrow, she figured now would be a great time.”

__

 

__

Regina firmed her jaw and pressed her lips into a tight and thoughtful line. “Perhaps she wasn’t just calling to discuss business,” she quietly suggested as she made every effort to keep her face neutral instead of giving into what might be budding jealousy. “You’ve clearly discouraged her from phoning at night, and I don’t mean to make assumptions—” She swallowed hard enough to make the tendons in her neck visible. “It’s really not my place to comment, but  _maybe_  she’s interested in you – "

__

 

__

Amusement flickered in Emma’s eyes, so fast that if Regina saw it, she might have questioned if it had really been there. “Well, it looks like I’ll be looking for a new assistant, then.” She said matter of fact, shifting to sit up so that she was eye level with Regina. If she wanted, Emma could draw it out, tease Regina a little, but those were the kind of mind games she hated, and she sure as hell wasn’t about to toy with Regina’s emotions. Instead, she cupped Regina’s cheek tenderly and informed her, “She’s scatterbrained, and forgetful, which is an unnecessary pain in my ass. She’s also  _very_  straight and dating the guy who delivers the bagels for our morning meetings.”

__

 

__

Regina nodded twice as her eyes wandered, too full of mixed feelings to hide them. “If you meet someone who is your equal, or at least in a position to lead a normal and wholesome life with you, I wouldn’t blame you for pursuing her, Emma,” she rushed out. “I don’t mean to bring this up again after what we shared tonight. You know what I feel for you now, but feelings aren’t always enough for a relationship to grow—”

__

 

__

Emma cut off Regina’s rambling with a tender, passionate kiss, in the hopes of leaving her too breathless to continue. “You are my equal.” Emma murmured warmly against her lips. Brushing her warm palms along Regina’s arms, she held her gaze until Regina seemed to calm. “I know what I want and who I want, and that isn’t going to change. Now, I know we haven’t defined what we are, and I won’t push it because I respect your wishes and understand why you’re hesitant, but as far as I’m concerned? I’m yours, Regina. I’m taken.”

__

 

__

"You're taken," Regina repeated, almost mystified by the word and its significance for both of them. She tucked herself against Emma and dropped her head onto one of the thick goose down pillows.

__

 

__

Emma pulled the plush duvet over them, her arms tightening around Regina as she closed her eyes and hummed in contentment. “ _Exactly.”_  She whispered.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed reading, please leave us a kudos or comment! We'd love to hear from you. :D
> 
> Our social media:  
> Twitter: @emmaswanreginam / @dontgiveadamsel  
> Tumblr: destroying-your-happiness, picking-apples101
> 
> We also have a ko-fi now for anyone who wants to check it out: https://ko-fi.com/emma_swan


End file.
